<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not By The Hour of The Moon  (In The Ocean Shallow Book 2) by Erbyrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343807">Not By The Hour of The Moon  (In The Ocean Shallow Book 2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erbyrose/pseuds/Erbyrose'>Erbyrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV) RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Baby Kamon, Bipolar Disorder, Book 2, Brat Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Depressed Type, Depression, Detective San, Detective Tum, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father!Tharn, Guilty Tharn, Gun Violence, Homeless Lhong, Hurt/Comfort, Husband!Tharn, I suck at tagging, Injured!Type, Intense, Kidnapping, Lhong - Freeform, Lhong has undiagnosed mental health issues, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Multiple Pov, Overwhelmed Type, PTSD, Possessive!Lhong, Post Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tharn Thara Kirigun, Protective Type, READ THE FIRST BOOK OR NOTHING WILL MAKE SENSE, Recovery, San and Tum are engaged whoops, San still loves Tharn in a weird way, Sick!Type, Sorry Not Sorry, Tharn and Type have the cutest little boy, Tharn is literally the best husband omg, Tharn's father, Tharn's mother, TharnType, The return of Lhong, Thorn - Freeform, Top Tharn Thara Kirigun, Type's father - Freeform, Type's mother, Types father becomes a dick again whoops, Wife!Type, Worried Tharn, Yes Type feeds his son the same way that every mother does, also I totally forgot to mention male lactation, domestic type, marital discord, mother!type, read all of them before you read!, read the tags, will probably add more tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erbyrose/pseuds/Erbyrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Type and Tharn have been enjoying their life with their new baby boy for almost 2 months...Kamon is the most beautiful bundle of joy in the world..Tharn returns to work and Type stays home with Kamon... What could possibly go wrong in their perfect world? Type never thought this perfect life would be possible...Happiness was finally his..And someone is jealous...extremely jealous... They want what Type has and they will do anything to get it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boat Napat Sinnakuan/Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul, Champ/Techno (Love By Chance), Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun, san/tum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. INTRODUCTION (Welcome Back)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello my beautiful loves!!!! I have finally returned and with me I bring to you Book 2!! This book has truly been a labor of love, between university finals and my family, I have been going crazy trying to write it! But one month and 32 chapters later I AM DONE!!! I honestly cant believe this story is nearly double the size of the first one.  </p><p>I hope y'all enjoy this book as much as I enjoyed writing it, creating new and exciting characters for y'all! </p><p>I will give you some fair warning as always at the beginning of the chapter describing the individual warnings for each chapter but I did have to add the "rape" warning above in the main tag because their are small mentions of it in passing and I want everyone to be prepared for anything that could be triggering. </p><p>FOR ANYONE WHO IS NEW TO THIS STORY PLEASE GO BACK AND READ BOOK ONE OR ELSE NOTHING WILL MAKE SENSE </p><p>WARNING!!!!!! I am very proud of this story, it is truly something that took a lot of my heart and soul to write, and because I am proud of this work, I am not going to be sorry for some of the tags I included, like "male lactation" or "mpreg" or taking Type's strong personality and approaching it from a more domesticated POV. As was the same in the last book, Type is a little more domesticated in this story, he is a mother now, and ferociously protective of his little boy. I will say that Type's classic personality is shown more in this story but also you will see chapters of Type becoming very depressed and relying on Tharn. 

The main plotline of this story is a kidnapping, I understand the triggering themes and I will say now if you haven't read all the tags please do so! If anything is triggering to you DO NOT READ THIS STORY. Be safe and dont read if you are sensitive to any of the tags. Its the way the book was written, if you dont like it, cant handle it, are sensitive then please, dont read it. Your happiness, safety and mental health are more important!!!!!! if you choose to read then proceed with caution. Every chapter will come with its own individual warning so it will be easier to identify any sensitive content. WARNING </p><p>However...If you love TharnType, if you loved "In the Ocean's Shallow" then please, you are the most welcomed guest here and I love you more than life as one of my readers! Please leave kudos and comments any chance you get! Thank you so much for all your love and support! Publishing this book on my birthday is the best present I could have been given!</p><p>Welcome back! I have missed you all so much and please enjoy the first chapter of "Not By The Hour of The Moon"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. His Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Lhong left university all those years ago, he thought he could live without Tharn's love and move on. Well that is much easier said than done.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNINGS! </p>
<p>Lhong has pretty severe undiagnosed mental disorders and it is the basis for most of his actions. Please be warned of psychological distress for this first chapter. </p>
<p>Also!<br/>The first few chapters are kinda wonky when it comes to word count sometimes it will be 1000 or sometimes it will be 2500 but just bare with me please! All the chapters will level out length wise by chapter 7 or 8! </p>
<p>ENJOY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't fair...The movies made it look so easy! You have a struggling character, who has never gotten anything they wanted out of life. They are supposed to find their person and live happily ever after…  That's how it’s supposed to be, so why was the universe being so cruel to him? He figured that leaving Bangkok and starting fresh would be the exact thing he needed as soon as he forgot about Tharn...Life would go on? Negative. Whoever said forgive and forget was the way to go about your grudges was an idiot because even 5 years after he left Bangkok, it felt like yesterday that Lhong was singing with Tharn in P’Jeeds bar. Everyday since then he had paid the price of his mistakes and all the pain he caused. </p>
<p>It felt like yesterday that his heart was aching and beat only for the thought that he and Tharn might be together.But today he woke up on the floor of his apartment, staring at the ceiling. Water was hitting him in the face from that rainy morning. His ceiling had been leaking for months now and no matter how much he complained to the landlord that it was getting impossible to live. His landlord would roll his eyes and demand the money to fix the ceiling. This constant exhaustion just resulted in pieces of masking tape being stuck on the ceiling. Which always fell on his face every morning. </p>
<p>When Lhong closed his eyes every night he was back there, the late night rehearsals that drained every ounce of his energy but filled his heart when Tharn was there. That shiver from his feet to his fingers that became warm seconds later at the thought of Tharn was still with him everyday. It was his favorite moment of the day when Tharn would ask him to get food after class or when he needed the extra music sheets from class because he used too many. He always carried extra in his bag just for him.But now there was barely any music. There was no food. No more warm feelings.</p>
<p>He lived with his parents after his withdrawal for about a year, until his father got transferred to a new job in China. His parents were gone within a week and Lhong could have gone with them. But China was too far, and even though he could have gotten a completely fresh start, he stayed. He would never admit that it was because Tharn stayed in Bangkok, but that’s what it was. Even though Tharn never wanted to speak to him again, Lhong was determined to exist in his world. </p>
<p> Then he lived with his sister for two years. His life at that point seemed to be going really well, he was a bartender, he had met a different band and even was considering doing online school. But then one night his sister came home with the announcement that she was engaged. For Lhong, those words also had the subtext of  “you can't live with us anymore.” He was not about to be a burden on her sister’s new husband as well. On the same day that he became practically homeless, was the same day his sister got married. He couch hopped until he saved enough money to lease his current apartment. If you could even call it more than four walls and a paper ceiling. </p>
<p>Living in a rotten apartment with only temporary employment and barely enough money for himself was the last place Lhong imagined his life to be when he dropped out of college. When he was told in secondary school that college was going to be the most important years of his life, he probably should have been listening more. It seemed the only work he could get was to play in any bar, any club or gig he could get. But he could barely play more than 4 chords on the guitar and people wanted more. His voice was never enough. He tried to join band after band, but singing for them never gave him the same happiness that singing with Tharn did. Being a music engineer meant a college degree and no other college was willing to accept him with a withdrawal on his record and no explanation. </p>
<p>He never told his sister the truth about his current conditions when she called every saturday morning. He never told her that the bar where he worked laid him off and he never told her that he couldn't find any more work. It wasn't her burden to bear. She finally found the happiness that was promised to her in those same movies Lhong watched with her. She deserved it, he thought to himself just as another raindrop hit him in his forehead. His hair had grown longer past the point of being called bangs.. It was curling at the back of his neck and touching his eyelashes in the front. The raindrops fell on his cheeks and it kept the same constant beat. Lhong had written many songs to the beat of his leaky roof. But on this morning he stared at that leaky roof and with every drop, his frustration made his chest vibrate and his hands shake. </p>
<p>Lhong sat up on his futon staring at that dripping ceiling and he narrowed his eyes, grabbing onto his long hair and covering his ears. But still the dripping was the loudest thing he could hear. It was like it was talking to him. He could hear voices everytime the water hit the floor.</p>
<p>‘Your a sore loser! I need him in my life Lhong, I can’t live without him...Tharn will never love you...’ </p>
<p>“...Stop...Stop….STOP IT!” Lhong screamed at his peeling white walls. His eyes were wide and for the first time in months, it was quiet. But just as soon as he could breathe in a quiet breath. The dripping returned. Lhong got up and went into his kitchen, that was yellowed from age, the drawers barely opened more than an inch and he grabbed the painters tape that he seemed to buy more than food. The ceiling in his apartment was low and thin. If he stood up straight he could touch them with the palm of his hand. </p>
<p>That morning he forgot to put his recycling outside of the apartment and now he had a pile of papers stacked next to his front door. Endless magazines of useless stories and materials. The only reason Lhong kept some of them around was because he used them as bandages for the ceiling. They worked for about a week at a time before a mess of sopping wet papers fell to his floor in a heap. But again he would bandage the ceiling. He grudgingly grabbed a bunch of papers and held them to the tiny crack in the ceiling and taped them with a fury. His hand covering the front cover of a newspaper. His thumb covering the face of a young looking man, standing in front of one of the most popular streets in Bangkok for restaurants and fun. Lhong could read the title as he was taping and the moment he did, he tore them all down, clutching the newspaper in his hands, shaking. </p>
<p>‘Restaurant Mogul Tharn Kirigun Set To Open New Venue in Downtown Bangkok.’</p>
<p>He couldn't move his thumb off of the face of the man that he knew once.. His breath was in his chest and he fought the urge to cry.  He closed his eyes and felt his hands moving. When he opened his eyes, the world stopped. There he was. The man standing in front of the street was Tharn, smiling wearing what looked like his best suit. Lhong could feel his breath catch in his throat and he bawled. Everything came back to him as he read the article. It just talked about how the restaurant was going to be high end and a mess of other useless information. But Lhong read every word. </p>
<p>Until. </p>
<p>The last paragraph talked about the young mogul’s return to the industry after a month-long hiatus taken when he welcomed his first child with his husband...Type Kirigun. In that moment Lhong felt his blood boil. That was supposed to be him. Lhong was supposed to be living that life with Tharn. He was the only man that could ever love Tharn in the way that Tharn loved everyone else. That was a fact. Tharn would never have to work for Lhong’s love, it would be free to give. Tharn had to fight to get Type to love him, he endured so much pain and still pursued Type. Now he had a baby...with the wrong person. </p>
<p>As Lhong sat there clutching that newspaper close, he fell back on his bed and closed his eyes. He brought the palm of his hand to his forehead and sobbed. Repeating one thing over and over again that he could not hear over the sound of the leaky ceiling. </p>
<p>“My baby...My baby...

<i>My baby….”<i></i></i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos and comments please! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Organized Chaos....Or Maybe Just Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Type is tired, and poor baby Kamon is in the middle of a growth spurt...meaning he cant stop crying</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! not many warnings in this chapter! </p>
<p>just some Sweet Type! </p>
<p>and y'all get a sneak peek at some good old Champ x Techno! <br/>(im still mad Kengkla and Techno got together irl but.... lol not here hahaha...) </p>
<p>ENJOY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that that Type was tired, was an understatement. Type was exhausted. But he would never admit that. Being a mother was one of the greatest pleasures in his life. Kamon was his whole world and watching him grow bigger and stronger everyday was the best gift he could have asked for. But this first month had been exhausting. </p>
<p>Returning home to Bangkok was like a breath of fresh air for Type.He didnt think that he would ever be able to breath without that stupid cannula... For Tharn it was like taking a shower after living under a bridge for 6 months.The anxiety and stress of their “babymoon” was like the thickest winter coat of dirt on Tharn’s skin and for once in his life he wanted to be back in the city. But of course he would never admit that to his wife. Even more so now that Type was going through his period of recovery.</p>
<p>When Erik had warned Tharn that Type would become frustrated with recovery he might have let those words go over his head, but who could blame him? During that conversation, he practically wanted to break through the glass to get to Type.Tharn definitely felt ashamed but he really wasn't listening in those moments. </p>
<p>He found that in the first few weeks they had been back home that Type was dedicated to Kamon and not of course to his recovery. He was supposed to be laying in bed and sleeping for the better part of the day and night, only getting up if he needed to go to the bathroom and such. But when the baby cried, Type was there. When he was sleeping Type was holding the baby monitor close and when Kamon coo’d he made sure to record every moment. The last thing he was doing was laying in bed and resting. With his focus completely on Kamon that made the recovery nearly impossible. </p>
<p>Kamon on the other hand being a premie was a different story. Even though his lungs were completely developed (Tharn was sure of that.) He did have some other issues. The young couple had to make sure he was eating every two hours and tracking his weight to make sure he was growing properly. He had to catch up in weight. It was as simple as that.  However for Type it always meant more. Even though he never saw himself having children, he was now the person to keep a feeding journal somewhere in the house to write down the times for Kamon. Type always felt guilty when he had to change Kamon’s sleepers and he was too small to fit into them. He blamed himself for those first few weeks because of what happened. A fact which had never been disclosed to Tharn. Type was very quiet about his feelings and just did what he had to do in order to make sure his son was healthy...as he could be. </p>
<p>Tharn did not want to become the husband that was always on his wife’s case, treating him like a child and belittling him for his lack of self care. After all Type was a mother now, the highest esteemed role of a family dynamic, the all knowing mother. So who was Tharn to question Type’s judgement? He could trust that Type knew his limitations. Or at least he thought he could… </p>
<p>Tharn always came home from work at 19:00 on the dot. It had been a habit of his that Type loved. Even though Tharn admitted it was sometimes extremely difficult to leave the office at 18:30 so he could be home on time because after all, fine dining restaurants do not run themselves.. It was his first week back at work since Kamon was born and the restaurants were definitely happy that he was back after his 4 week vacation. There were many nights when Tharn needed to stay but he knew better than to be the one to tell Type that he was going to be late. So he would wake up early the next morning to get all the work done. </p>
<p>That day had been a particularly hard day for both Tharn, who had spent the day negotiating with his meat supplier for a lower price . Then for Type who had spent the day calling relators as he and Tharn were going to try and open another restaurant right in the middle of downtown. Tharn certainly thought it would be a quick phone call just as Type thought it would be easy opening a new restaurant when he had done it three times before. He seemed to forget that was before Kamon was born though…Having Kamon in one arm, with a bottle in the other and a phone between his neck and shoulder was by far the most difficult task in the world. By the end of the 10th phone call he was ready to go to bed. His surgery scar was throbbing and had a dull burn to it. However Type was planning on making dinner for his husband, sore scar or not, crying baby or not, restaurant opening or not.</p>
<p>Type had just finished putting Kamon down for his 2nd nap that day before he went to sleep for the night. Kamon was having a growing spurt and was not sleeping well at all lately keeping Type on his toes. It seemed that no matter what, Kamon would fall asleep and then seconds later wake up. This also meant that Type literally did not have any time to sit down and his scar was beginning to tell him that if he didnt, the scar was going to make him. He was in the process of shutting the door as quietly as possible to the nursery. He had finally laid him down swaddled in his elephant blanket...quiet and eyes closed...Both he and Tharn learned very quickly that Kamon was a light sleeper. Type was practically biting his tongue hoping that the subtle click of the door was not going to wake his son up. </p>
<p>When Type got to the kitchen he had completely lost track of the time and cursed at himself when the clock read 18:30, he barely had any time to get anything ready! He decided on something simple. Gang Jued a vegetable-based soup with glass noodles and chopped pork was simple and quick enough. He set the baby monitor on the counter and began to work quickly and quietly. Chopping carrots and frying pork and boiling the soup were all things he did practically on autopilot. He had been doing it for the past year of his marriage. He knew for a fact that Tharn could not do more than just chop vegetables. Even though his job description was literally a restaurant owner. Go figure... Type found that his trance however was unexpectedly broken by the sound of his phone ringing...loudly..  he answered it quickly begging that the noise wouldn’t wake Kamon…. </p>
<p>It was Techno, Tharn had asked Techno to call Type to check in on him every once in a while since he was at work so much. He felt bad that Type was practically spending his every waking moment with the baby even though he said he wanted to. Usually Type would have been thrilled to have Techno calling him.Now that they were not in college together anymore, Techno had long moved into his own apartment. Tharn actually gave him a job as a human services coordinator for all of his restaurants. But that didn't mean Type saw him every day, so it came as a surprise to both him and his husband when Techno invited them over to his apartment for dinner only to tell them that he and Champ were engaged. Type knew that they had been dating since Techno and Kengkla broke up. Champ was practically living with Techno through that, because Type and Tharn were on their honeymoon when it happened. But he didnt know it was ever going to turn into an engagement….</p>
<p>Catching up with Techno was always nice for Type. It was like playing soccer in college all over again. Gossiping over the phone was basically the same as sitting on the bleachers on the field. Most of their conversations revolved around the wedding, Techno freaking out about something that he and his fiance couldnt agree on. Always thinking that meant they were going to break up and Type always had to calm him down. Since Type had the baby however their conversations revolved around Kamon and Type’s recovery, usually ending with Techno begging to come over to see his nephew, who he had only met in pictures.  </p>
<p>But not on this day, not when he just put the baby to sleep. Kamon was practically desperate for sleep but his muscles were too sore to relax. Type knew that feeling better than anyone. It wasn't like he could give Kamon painkillers either...When Tharn and him had gone to their pediatrician with a screaming baby. All the doctor could do was smile gently and say he would come out of it eventually. Type couldn't believe the sounds coming from his son were normal and that resulted in this feeling of desperation doing everything he could to make Kamon comfortable. </p>
<p>Type held his breath waiting for the baby monitor to come to life…He could even see on the monitor Kamon squirming in his swaddle and sure enough before he could even say hello to his friend. The monitor erupted with cries. Type only blamed one person for this… He grabbed his phone frustrated and brought it to his ear as he hissed into it. </p>
<p>“Ai’No… The baby was sleeping!” Type didnt have enough patience to wait for a response and he hung up before Techno could even process his words and threw his phone into the couch as he walked the distance to the nursery.</p>
<p> Walking into the nursery he saw his son bawling his eyes out, his fists near his face and his legs kicking out towards the side of the crib. A sight that broke a piece of his heart. Kamon was still on the small side for a one-month-old, but finally he was just about to grow out of the premature size onesies and into real ones. That didnt stop however that feeling of guilt creeping up Type’s side for not being strong enough to make sure his son grew completely. Kamon’s nursery was dark with projected stars on the ceiling and the noisemaker gave off the sound of ocean waves. If you had closed your eyes yourself they sounded like recordings of the beaches on Koh Phangan. Type’s eyes softened at his son and he leaned over Kamon’s crib lifting him into his arms, now messy swaddle and all. </p>
<p>“Shh...I know...It’s okay momma’s here.” Type whispered trying to rock Kamon into some sort of calm state. But still the baby cried. He swayed gently back and forth, even holding him in one arm while rubbing his belly. But nothing seemed to work and Type knew that his son was not getting back to sleep anytime soon. He figured at this point it was pointless to try and get him back to sleep. </p>
<p>From where he was standing rocking Kamon, he could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. The way Kamon cried when he was having growth spurts was enough to make Type start crying himself. Type could feel the cramping in his stomach begin, but it seemed that whenever Type tried to sit down the crying got louder. He needed Tharn. But he also knew he wasn't going to be home for another 15-30 minutes. He had been so focused on Kamon, that it was a surprise when he smelled smoke filling the apartment. </p>
<p>He made his way out towards the kitchen where the last thing he was expecting was to see smoke coming from the stove….which is exactly what he saw.  He had left the stove on...when frying the pork. Now burnt to a blackened crisp, Type laid Kamon who was still screaming in his bassinet in the living room, running into the kitchen and turning off the stove. But that didnt stop the smoke from crowding the kitchen space. Type reached out to grab the pan’s handle, not realizing it was covered in scalded oil and put into the sink, burning his hand in the process and cursing loudly. </p>
<p>“Dammit!” Type bit his lip and held his hand to his chest. </p>
<p>Type pulled his hand away from his chest looking at the now blistered reddened skin and ran it under the cold water of the sink, as the smoke slowly began to disappear out of the open windows in their apartment. Type hadnt closed the windows because the dry heat that week had been awful, but there were breezes at night that filled the apartment and cooled it perfectly. Type hadnt even realized that someone was entering the passcode of their home lock until he heard the door close. When he turned his head up to look at the clock on the wall, it was 19:00 on the dot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos and comments pls ! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Long's Day's Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our poor Type is really stressed out and he starts saying things he really doesnt mean...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no warnings for this one! Its a really short chapter im sorry y'all I promise the chapter length will level out really soon! They are all weird like this because of context, I wanted to focus on the problems Type and Tharn were having but not fill it in with so much useless other context just to make the chapter longer. :d Tomorrow will have an extra-long chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into that scene was not exactly the most welcoming, but Tharn couldn't care, he threw his suitcase aside and ran into the living area, seeing Kamon screaming in his crib and Type clutching his hand, seemed to be the definition of overwhelmed mothering. He made his way towards Type’s walking path as he was in the middle of trying to get back to Kamon’s bassinet.  Type picked up Kamon ignoring the throbbing in his stomach and now his hand and tried to hush him barely even noticing Tharn’s presence until he was standing right in front of him. </p><p>“Type, what happened…?” Tharn looked down at Kamon, who was still screaming and back to Type’s face, his brow was sweaty and his hair falling in front of his eyes, trying to shush his son in any way he could.Type looked washed out and pale, concerning Tharn enough to try and take Kamon from his arms but Type quickly moved away from Tharn and paced back and forth bouncing the baby up and down. He stood next to the windows bundling Kamon up since the breeze had started to come back, but for a baby that couldnt control his temperature yet. Type made sure he was warm always. </p><p>“What’s wrong baby...Shh please it’s okay, are you hungry?” Type tried to lift his shirt and bring Kamon to his chest but he just screamed more and Type’s face twisted in pain and frustration.Tharn watched as his wife visually was distressed at Kamon’s cries and he couldnt do much about it. Type rubbed Kamon’s stomach and turned around, his eyes, finally meeting Tharn’s. Starting again on a path for the kitchen area determined about something. </p><p>“What happened is poor Kamon has barely gotten any sleep and when he finally laid down and was quiet...that bastard Techno called me with my ringer on high and woke up the baby! I couldnt even think straight and I left that stupid stove on and your dinner burned…” Type was practically ranting as he rushed around trying to find Kamon’s pacifier. Throwing open every cabinet and drawer they had in the kitchen looking for the tiny object. </p><p>“I thought I could do this Tharn, stay home with him and manage the new restaurant from home. But I need our family to come first! Babies take work Tharn! If you wanted to work so badly then maybe we should have waited to have a baby!” Type wasnt even realizing the words that were coming out of his mouth, he was just so stressed.  </p><p>Tharn was at a loss for words, he never thought Type would have gone that far to say that Kamon’s arrival should have waited. Their son was not an accident, they had talked about it for a while before in passing conversations. Both of them wanted kids and a lot of them but they just didnt know when to start trying or if they were ever going to be ready. But the Tharn was convinced that the universe had known they were ready because on the same night Tharn told Type that he wanted to start trying, was the same night Kamon was conceived. </p><p>Tharn followed Type into the kitchen and tried to get his attention as he was rummaging through cabinets and drawers.When Type finally found the pacifier he washed it with one hand  and carried the baby back to the living room giving him the soothing toy and laying him down in the bassinet, where he just stared up at his mother. Type rubbed Kamon's belly and ran his fingers through his soft black hair that was getting thicker everyday. His tears became short sniffles before Type could count to 10. </p><p>“Well what can I do?” Tharn’s voice punctured the quiet sniffles. Type noticed out of the corner of his vision that Tharn had taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his white sleeves, his tie still around his neck. He ran a hand through his hair pushing it back. Type could admit that his husband had that same ‘I just got home from work’ messy look that most models spent thousands of dollars on trying to achieve. He wasnt surprised that Tharn could just naturally achieve that look though. </p><p>Type carefully tucked Kamon’s swaddle in and watched as he just stared at the ceiling completely content with whatever he was looking at. Type finally let out a sigh of relief rocking Kamon’s bassinet with his foot. Looking down at his son and finally to Tharn his eyes tired. </p><p>“Nothing now… He’s okay now..” Type whispered, and as much he wanted to yell and scream at Tharn, he knew it wasn't his fault. He just wanted his husband back home with him and the baby. He didnt even remember what he had said to his husband 5 minutes ago let alone trying to find the words now. Type was at a loss for words. His body ached every and all he could do was stare at Tharn, his face unreadable and in that moment he wanted to forget about the kitchen’s mess and no dinner and just lay in Tharn’s arms. </p><p>Today had been so hard and now more than ever he just wanted Tharn. He wanted to feel those arms around his waist and his lips on his neck. Type smiled standing straight and moved to take a step and stopped short a sharp pain electrifying his side. He gasped and caught himself with an arm reached out to the couch, but there was another support wrapping around his waist. Type briefly closed his eyes and breathed deeply, counting in his head away the sharp pain. It was just a short burst, it wasnt anything too intense, nothing like what it was when Kamon was born. </p><p>
  <i>“Type..Are you okay??”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Slowing Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Type has been pushing himself too hard lately and finally something tells him to stop.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOOO there a tiny itty bitty peek of some sexy TharnType in this one, not too much to be a warning I guess but imma put it here anyway. <br/>ENJOY! :*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tharn was quick to find Type’s eyes and wrap his other arm around his back and sat down on the couch with him. Before Type could even protest, Tharn was lifting up Type’s shirt that at this point, he wasn't sure how many days old it was and looked at his scar. It was swollen and inflammed. The staples had already been removed but the skin was still tender. Tharn could tell just by looking at the scar, that this was probably the first time Type had sat down all day. Tharn could tell that Type was not taking care of himself. Type hissed at the gentle touch of Tharn’s fingers and gripped Tharn’s shoulder. He threw his head back at the jolt of pain and pressed his lips together knowing better than to make a sound when his son was finally quiet. </p>
<p>Tharn looked up at Types face and saw him staring towards the crib knowing the baby could begin to cry at any second. </p>
<p>“T-Tharn please, I’m fine.. I have to go and get Kamon’s bottle ready..” Type moved to get up but was pushed back down by Tharn who looked at him with intent in his eyes. Type was taken aback for a second and looked at his husband. </p>
<p>“No you're going to sit here and rest, I will go make a bottle and then we are both gonna take a bath together. I think we both have had a day too long to handle.” Tharn smiled adjusting his rolled up sleeves and kissed Type’s forehead longingly. He stood up going to put a glass bottle in the microwave since the stove was currently...out of order. </p>
<p>Type was extremely strict about making sure that Kamon got all of his food from him. Even though Kamon was already attached to Type, the time Type spent feeding him was the time that Type felt closest to his son. His mother practically engrained it in his head to not use formula. Type was practically heartbroken when the doctor explained to him that sleep was crucial for a good recovery and getting up every two hours in the middle of night to feed his son was not going to be effective… So at night Kamon fed from a bottle. However if Type woke up with him in the middle of the night then Type would feed him naturally and leave the bottle for another time. </p>
<p>Type laid his head back on the pillows of the sofa and took a deep breath, giving himself a few moments just to close his eyes. He could hear Tharn taking the bottle out of the microwave and walking closer to the living room to leave it on their bedside table, so they had it ready. What he didnt expect however was soon he felt himself being lifted into Tharn’s arms. He was perfectly capable of walking... Usually something he would have hit Tharn for but in this case it was as if he just melted into Tharn’s embrace before his brain could register an annoyed reaction.  His head buried in Tharn’s neck inhaling his cedarwood cologne. Type grabbed the baby monitor from the counter as he passed by and let it hang on the end of his finger. </p>
<p>The young couple’s apartment was large by most Thai home standards. They had bought the apartment when Type was still pregnant and Type loved the studio style, completely open concept. So essentially when you first walked into the rectangular apartment the kitchen was at the end of one wall and the living room was in the middle and on the other wall was the master bedroom area, that if you really wanted you could pull the thin curtains in front of it but they never did that. There was one bedroom behind that wall and a large bathroom with a tub, shower and two sinks. Type and Tharn had been trying hard to get Kamon to sleep in his own nursery but it just made life easier at night to have him sleep in his bassinet in the living room so they could get to him easily. </p>
<p>Their floors were dark cherry wood, with cream walls, except for the one that was behind their bed and behind the kitchen. They had painted them a bright but slightly dark gold color that when the sun rose in the morning or set at night, each wall looked like it was catching fire. They had thick navy curtains pinned on the side of the window of walls that they almost never closed. Each apartment owner had an entire floor to themselves. Tharn and Type chose the 24th floor to call home. It was about halfway to the top of the building. Their views at night of Bangkok were spectacular and sometimes Type would sit on their balcony at night and listen to the city come to life. </p>
<p>Inside their bathroom, Tharn sat Type down on the edge of the large bathtub and filled it with warm lavender-scented water. The bathroom was all white with black accents. The large vanity was black and so was the showerhead and the doorknobs. The frame around their large mirror was black and the towels that hung on the shower were bright white.  Type wanted to paint the bathroom a pale shade of green but Tharn wouldnt let him. He wanted to design the bathroom and he gave Type the kitchen to design. So when everything in the kitchen was stainless steel and the drawers were dusky blue with bright white countertops, he knew he made the right choice. </p>
<p>Type turned and laughed under his breath when he saw Tharn struggling with his necktie. He always wore a button-down shirt and tie to work every day and he usually could get them on, when Type pre-tied them for him, but getting them off was always a different story.  Not wanting his husband to choke himself in the process, Type hummed trying to get Tharn’s attention. </p>
<p>“Tharn...come here…” Type laughed and Tharn bent over in front of him where he sat on the edge of the tub. He untied his husband's tie, kissing his cheek. The kiss was long and soft. It slowly moved around towards Tharn’s mouth and Type reached up between them pulling Tharn’s tie from around his neck and letting it fall to the floor. His nimble fingers played with Tharn’s collar and began to unbutton the front of his shirt. Tharn broke the kiss for a moment just enough to catch his breath and shed his shirt, before he attached his lips back to Type’s neck. Type letting him take off his clothes slowly and methodically. </p>
<p>Their bathtub was big enough to fit the both of them and Type practically melted in the hot water. Tharn slipped behind him in the bathwater. He grabbed a sponge and was slowly working at the muscles of Type’s back and neck making sure he was being careful of his scar. He massaged shampoo into Type’s hair and kissed behind his ear whispering sweet nothings into his ear.  Finally when they were finished exploring the map of each other's bodies they allowed themselves to relax in the hot water. Type laying against Tharn’s chest and Tharn playing with the ring on Type’s finger. That was when Tharn’s attention was brought back to the burn on Type’s palm from the stove, his eyebrows furrowed and guided Type’s hand back into the warm water to soothe the reddened skin.  </p>
<p>Tharn sighed deeply and hummed under his breath. He knew that after a few days Type’s hand would return to normal so there was no point in worrying too much over it. Right now, he was just focused on being with Type, in every way. He kissed Type’s temple and spoke softly. </p>
<p>“ My mother called me today asking if she and the family could come over to see the baby…But if you're too stressed then it can wait until next weekend?” </p>
<p>Tharn knew that his mother wanted to be there for anything the young couple needed. But after tonight he needed to make sure that Type had recovered enough to have guests over the apartment. After all, even though his family was nothing like Type’s, any amount of people can get overwhelming. He remembers when his family came over to meet the baby for the first time. Type could only sit up in their bed and smile at his guests as Kamon was passed between family members including Techno and Champ. He felt bad at the time that was the only thing he could do. So he asked that after that day until he was at least walking around on his own, that no more people came over. When Tharn told his mother this it only seemed to offend her, she did raise 3 quite nearly perfect children and was desperate to see her first grandson. If it wasn't his mother calling him then it was Thorn, asking when he can take his nephew to his first piano lesson. Tharn loved his family dearly and he appreciated that they were so close but he did not want to overwhelm Type. </p>
<p>“No, I think it will be good to have them over, I know Techno and Champ have been calling me asking when they can come over as well. I think I will invite them too.” Type closed his eyes, smiling at the thought of finally having people over the apartment again. </p>
<p>“Yeah okay, but I don't know how much I can trust Techno holding the baby… He almost had a panic attack the first time” Tharn laughed against the skin of Type’s neck, and his wife smiled at the thought. He had more faith in Techno than Tharn did, but at the same time they were talking about the same person who tripped over soccer balls regularly… </p>
<p>“Champ will watch out for him. They will be okay.” Type hummed. The water by this point was starting to get uncomfortably cold and as if he knew.. The baby monitor began to light up…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Baby Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Type relaxes finally and Tharn forgets that the baby monitor is ALWAYS on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>are y'all ready for tear-jerking sappy beautiful Tharntype family fluff chapter!!!!! </p><p>Good lord....Father!Tharn is what the world needs to be a better place for sure. </p><p>NO WARNINGS<br/>(except after this chapter things are gonna get really real... so enjoy the fluff...)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kamon wasn't crying but he was definitely awake and if someone didn't go to get him then he would start up again. Type sighed and moved to get out of the tub along with Tharn. The chill of the air and the cold bathroom tiles an unwelcome feeling.He stood combing through the knots in his bangs, putting on a pair of dark grey sweatpants with a white shirt and tried to go out towards the living room before Tharn stepped in front of him. </p><p>“It’s okay, I got him.” Type smiled watching Tharn walk out in just a long white towel wrapped around his waist towards the living room and continued to brush his hair and put lotion on his skin, being careful of his hand. He could hear Kamon’s whines beginning to quiet down through the baby monitor and a few moments later he knew that Kamon was in Tharn’s arms. As he was rubbing lotion on his arms, he continued to hear Tharn talking to Kamon. Type was almost 100% sure that Tharn didnt know the baby monitor was on the table next to him. At least based on what he was whispering to Kamon. </p><p>“Hey you… Time to talk...man to man okay… Now you have been giving your mama a hard time lately. Take it easy on him. He’s trying you know that right..?” Tharn spoke like he was talking to an adult but when Kamon just cooed back at him with his wide blue eyes, Tharn practically melted. </p><p>“Now you can’t give me those puppy dog eyes... I’m serious <i>keiyw..</i>” Type smiled at the pet named Tharn had given their son already. Although he wasnt exactly pleased that he was calling Kamon a dumpling. For the time being when he was small it suited him. But he would not be like his parents who still to his day call their 24 year old son “little man.” </p><p>Type walked to the doorway quietly, watching his husband rock their son in a gentle calm state. Kamon wrapped in his oversized elephant blanket and Tharn in a white towel was pretty amusing to watch and Type could only watch in awe. Kamon started to get a little fussy and it only took Tharn a moment to rub Kamon’s belly and he brought the baby to his lips kissing him gently. A soft hum under his breath floated across their living room. </p><p><i>“...Baby mine, dont you cry...Baby mine, dry your eyes…..rest your head close to my heart…..Never to part, baby of mine…” </i>The familiar tune from Dumbo was always one of Thanya’s favorite lullabies as a baby, and Tharn told Type how Thorn and him would take turns singing it to her when she was scared or too tired. This lullaby combined with rubbing Kamon’s belly was a sure thing to get him to sleep. But in this case, Kamon seemed to be too fascinated with the sculpture of his father’s face to fall back to sleep. Type walked from the doorway to their queen-sized bed and crawled on top, his body relaxing into the soft mound of mattress and sheets. He watched Tharn continue to sing to Kamon.. </p><p><i>“From your head to your toes....You're not much, heaven knows….But you're so precious to me…Sweet as can be, baby of mine”</i>Type smiled at them and whispered to Tharn. </p><p>“Tharn, bring him here, it’s okay…” Tharn smiled, walking over to Type’s side of the bed and placing the bundle in his arms who was starting to fall asleep, his eyelids blinking slower and slower. By the time that Tharn had gotten onto his side of the bed, Kamon’s coos had quieted nearly completely. Type laughed looking down at him. </p><p>“Well I guess he inherited your need for my constant attention.” Tharn turned around to look at Type after putting on a pair of boxers and crawled next to Type looking down at their son. He rolled his eyes playfully before running the pad of his index finger against the thick but silk soft black hair across Kamon’s forehead. Tharn pouted for a moment, completely fascinated with his son’s sleeping face. Every groove, every tiny wrinkle under his eyes, he was completely peaceful in Type’s arms. His son was the tiniest miracle right in that moment and Tharn could not imagine life without his son. It was impossible. Tharn whispered to Type who was also staring at their son, not wanting to disturb Kamon. </p><p>“Ai’Type..Did you really mean what you said? About not having him..?” It was the burning question in the front of Tharn’s mind since the words came from Type’s mouth. He looked at Kamon’s eyes fluttering closed unable to imagine that moment happening without his son existing. He heard Type swallow hard before his wife’s hand came under his chin to pull his gaze towards his eyes. </p><p>“I can’t imagine my life without him...or you.” Type smiled. </p><p>“Or our constant need for attention” Tharn laughed through pressed lips. </p><p>“Hmmm…leave it to our son to be born with your attention hogging habits” Type looked at his husband rolling his eyes. </p><p>“If we are going to have people over the apartment this weekend then we need to go to the market tomorrow...Unless you think bean sprouts and burnt pork is sufficient food?” Type whispered, slowly moving Kamon into Tharn’s arm’s so he could go to his own bassinet. The young boy didn't make a single noise as his father let go of him against the soft mattress. Type sighed a breath of relief smiling as Tharn crawled back into bed. Type curled his body close and laid his head on Tharn’s chest, his husband's finger naturally tangling with his partially wet locks of hair. </p><p>“Let me do that, I want you to keep resting Type..” Tharn breathed looking down at Type. </p><p>“I think the fresh air is going to do me good, plus it’s only to the market nothing bad could happen.” Type hummed holding Tharn’s hand tight. </p><p>“If you’re going, then I'm going with you just to be safe. I dont need you getting too tired and falling while I'm at work…” Tharn said firmly and ignored Type when he sighed in slight frustration, but the more Type thought about it, the more he liked the idea of a family trip to the market.. It would finally give him a chance to test Kamon’s new stroller. He had been too small for it the past few weeks so Type usually just carried him in his arms, but now he finally met the weight minimum for the stroller thank God. </p><p>Type was hesitant to fall asleep because he knew that Kamon was sure to wake up soon enough anyway. So what was the point of sleep? But when Tharn pulled him close, it seemed as soon as he was in his tight embrace. Gentle kisses behind his ear against his hairline and his quiet breath against his skin...sleep was the easiest thing in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Something Missing...Or Someone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lhong remembers...?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLLOOOO MY LOVES!!!! </p><p>We have an armful of warnings for this chapter, however really and truly, I think y'all should just be aware that this chapter is really digging deep into Lhong's mental health deterioration In this story, Lhong has alot of undiagnosed and untreated mental disorders. It is the main reason why the plotline of this story occurs... I wont name the disorders because I researched a bunch of symptoms for different disorders and kinda put it together? Just please as always, take heed when you read this chapter okay? All of this is fiction and I want to make sure y'all are okay...  </p><p>ANYWAY ENJOY and as always drop me a comment to let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lhong held onto that news article everywhere he went. He kept in the back of his transparent phone case. Tharn’s face so conveniently folded to be the first thing you saw when you flipped over his phone. Lhong had a dream the night before, about him and Tharn and their baby. It was the most beautiful dream. He woke up in such a good mood that for the first time his leaky ceiling didn't bother him. He stared at it of course, watching as the water dripped through the mounds of papers. But he accepted its presence for the first time. He could lay on his futon on the floor and think his own thoughts without allowing the ceiling's opinion to get in the way. </p><p>Last night Lhong counted the money in his wallet. 3300 baht. Or a little over 100 dollars. He definitely was not going to make rent in 2 weeks. Not unless he got a couple more gigs under his belt. But his brain didnt make that connection. He was alright with 3300 baht..because Tharn would be home soon with dinner and he wouldnt have to worry about money anymore. </p><p>Yes, Tharn was going to find him and take him away from the leaky ceiling and rotten floorboards. He couldn't wait for the moment to be wrapped in soft white sheets with pillows that felt like clouds. He would sink into them and Tharn would hold his waist close to him. He could practically feel Tharn’s fingertips exploring his skin, every inch of it. The smell of his hair and the gaze in his eyes full of adoration. </p><p>All Lhong had to do was be patient. Until then he was going to everything he could to make sure he was ready for when Tharn came to get him. He had to make this apartment a home! After all that's why Tharn left him here...This was going to be their home, now he just needed to make sure this was a home. He needed to clean it up! He knew Tharn would hate a messy room, he always was a clean person. Lhong remembers how irritated he would get in college when his backpack was messy. </p><p>Tharn had been gone for so long he was going to be hungry! All of these thoughts ran through his head at lightning speed and the more he thought about all the things he had to do the more excited he got. There was so much to do and so little time… how was Lhong going to get it all done? Tharn deserved to come home to a clean house, a hot meal and a decent looking husband. Lhong ran his hand through his long thick now curly hair. It was sticky and hadn't been washed in a few days. He needed a shower and maybe even a haircut....He had found a pair of scissors in the same broken kitchen drawer. If he really tried maybe he could cut his hair the same way Tharn loved it in college. </p><p>But just as he was about to put the scissors to his hair when he realized something. He couldn't waste money on a haircut or a shower...This home no matter how much he cleaned it would never be what he wanted it to be for Tharn. No he couldn't clean enough, he couldn't cook enough, he couldn't make himself attractive enough. There was one thing Tharn was going to need that Lhong didn't have. </p><p>Lhong stared at his room walls and windows and his eyes met a space in the corner of his room, empty. The sun seemed to shine perfectly in that one spot. The floorboards faded more in that particular corner than anywhere else because of how much sun it had been getting. The thin lace white ripped curtains blew around near the window. The wind in Bangkok in September was sweet like honey and crisp like the crunch of fresh bean sprouts. He blinked at the space multiple times and looked back down at his transparent phone case. His thumb running over the picture in the back. </p><p>He closed his eyes and he could hear the wind past his ears and he felt the sun on his arms and he reached out towards the small space in the corner, his arm practically floating in void space, but to Lhong he could feel the edges of a crib.. He could see it as plain as day behind his eyelids. It was dark cherry color with a white blanket hanging off of the edge. There was a mobile with soft little plush animals twisting and turning about the crib. </p><p>He smiled to himself, he turned his head downwards to the floor. To anyone else looking at him he would just be staring at his faded rotting apartment floor. But behind his eyelids, Lhong had stopped hearing the wind in his ears and stopped smelling the sweet air. He smelled something different. Now it was fresh laundry, with the tiniest amount of talc powder. He heard something different now...The coo’s of a baby filled his ears like music. He could see him too, laying in the crib kicking his feet and arms about reaching up towards Lhong, his mother. </p><p>Lhong could feel arms wrap around his waist and when he turned his head he could feel himself resting his skin in the mess of soft strands of Tharns hair. He could feel him smiling against his shoulder. When he reached his hand up to touch the head of his husband, it fell right through to touch his own shoulder. Lhong felt his chest shake with tears. </p><p>Just as he needed Tharn to return to his life to finally have his happiness. He needed to do everything in his power to make sure Tharn had everything he needed. He needed a baby to complete his perfect family. But not just any baby. Lhong wanted his baby. Afterall Tharn was not going to just accept any random child. He knew that Tharn and him were destined to have a big family together.</p><p>He felt the emptiness inside him as if something had truly been taken right from him. He didnt feel like himself, like a piece of him was missing. It was a baby, his baby. This wasn't right; he wasn't supposed to be alone in this world. Where had his baby gone…? Someone had taken his baby…Or else Lhong wouldn't feel this way. He was meant to have Tharn’s children. Lhong wanted his baby back. </p><p>And he was going to do anything to get him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Last Normal Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just another normal morning for Type...Little did he know it would be the last normal morning he had in a while.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WHOOPS I LIED THIS IS THE LAST FLUFFY CHAPTER BEFORE IT GETS REALLY REAL...I COMPLETELY FORGOT I SNUCK THIS CHAPTER IN AWHILE AGO.... IT ADDS TO THE STORY I PROMISE!!! </p>
<p>Warnings are....<br/>Male lactation <br/>Tharn calling Type "wife" </p>
<p>OTHER THAN THAT NOTHING MUCH! ENJOY!!! <br/>omg, my heart is not ready to post the next 3 chapters omfg... AHHHHH</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Type’s morning usually begins around 6 am when Kamon woke up. At this point Type had developed an internal clock to wake up at 5:45 so he wasn't startled awake by his son’s screeches. But this morning, he assumed his body had said snooze to the internal clock because he did in fact wake up to his son’s crying this morning. He buried his face in the soft pillow and inhaled it’s fresh scent, not wanting to leave his bed. He felt a hand rubbing at his forearm and a kiss to the neck before the bed felt empty and cold. When he rolled over groggy from sleep, he opened his eyes to see Tharn reaching down to pick up the baby and hold him close. </p>
<p>“Well good morning to you too… Shh <i>Keiyw</i>..” Tharn bounced him as he reached for the bottle on his end table. But before Tharn could bring it to Kamon’s lips, Type had interjected. </p>
<p>“I’m awake..It’s okay..” Type groaned his muscles aching and stretching as he sat up in bed against all the pillows. Practically by muscle memory did he remove one arm from his shirt sleeve and brought the fabric up to reveal half of his chest, still flat and smooth. He took Kamon into his arms and used the oversized elephant blanket to cover his shoulder and chest as Kamon’s cries were silenced and replaced by light suckling noises. Type yawned leaning his head back against the painted wall and practically fell asleep again. </p>
<p>Tharn stared at his wife feeding his son in bed, the morning sun streaming in through all of the windows and slowly catching the edges of their golden wall. Casting a beautiful shade of yellow over their white duvet. When Type looked down to adjust Kamon’s head, Tharn could see how his eyes caught the light and golden brown specks in his iris’s twinkled in his direction. He was in awe of how beautiful that scene was. He couldnt imagine being anywhere else than where he was at that moment. He couldnt imagine being in that moment without either of them in his life. </p>
<p>Tharn walked around to Type’s side of the bed and leaned over him, kissing his lips quickly. But was greedy and kissed him again. </p>
<p>“You are so beautiful…” Tharn sighed against his lips.</p>
<p>“I’m feeding our son, I havent brushed my hair or teeth,  I just woke up and your calling me beautiful?” Type whispered. Tharn laughed and watched as Type closed his eyes laughing and turned his head away from Tharn. </p>
<p>“Do you want some coffee?” Type turned his head back and cracked open one eye, closed it again, puckering his lips up at Tharn who rolled his eyes, he sat on the edge of the bed and brought the palm of his hand to cup Type’s cheek and kissed him deeper and longer. When he pulled away Type opened his eyes, he sighed deeply looking at Tharn. </p>
<p>“That’s all the caffeine I need..” Tharn laughed and walked towards their still messy kitchen. Now actually looking at the damage it didn't seem too bad. Honestly only a burnt pan and some oil on the counters. An easy cleanup for Tharn and by the time the coffee was done brewing, the kitchen was back to normal. </p>
<p>“Hey babe, can you grab me a cloth when you come back?” Type spoke from the bed. Kamon had just finished feeding and had made a mess of the corners of his mouth. Type had become a pro at juggling Kamon in one arm and easily slipped his arm back into his sleeve, without disturbing his hold on the baby. Tharn grabbed a baby cloth and brought it to Type along with his own steaming mug of coffee. </p>
<p>“You are such a messy eater little one..” Type whispered, laying him down on the soft white duvet cover. Wiping his mouth and beginning to unbutton the white and grey onesie he wore to change his diaper. Another thing that at this point Type could do with his eyes closed. Kamon had a habit of always laughing whenever Type changed his diaper, as if he knew that Type hated it. </p>
<p>Tharn climbed back onto their bed to drink his coffee. Saturday mornings were always a lazy moment even before Kamon came along, now their Saturday mornings just started a little bit earlier… </p>
<p>“The market doesnt open for another hour, do you want to go early?” Tharn breathed scrolling through Instagram on his phone. Type hummed in agreement as he finished changing Kamon’s diaper and lifted him into his arms and over his shoulder patting his back. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to go when there are so many people, so if this one will let me get him dressed easily then we should go early..” The sound of Kamon’s burp was tiny and barely audible but just loud enough for Type to hear.  Type hummed pulling his son away from his shoulder and cooing at his squished face. His eyes were wide and he blew bubbles with his lips. Tharn looked at his son and watched as Type brought him to the space between his chest and knees and played with him. Even though he was only 7 weeks old, Kamon had the brightest personality and loved it when Tharn or Type played with him. Tharn grabbed his phone taking so many pictures his phone was starting to overheat. Type smiled, messy hair and all and brought Kamons cheek to touch his, turning towards his husband. Tharn snapped a picture, his new background decided at that moment. </p>
<p>When Tharn set his new background he caught sight of the date. September 20th. He looked at Type and back to his phone. </p>
<p>“He’s going to be two months old tomorrow...Has it really been that long?” Tharn looked at Type. </p>
<p>“Yes..Trust me, it has been that long…” Type laughed thinking about all of the physical therapy and messy days. But putting it into perspective, Type felt guilty that he still had not had Tharn’s parents over to see the baby since the first week they brought him home, so he was determined to make sure their little party was going to be good. When he was lost in his own thought, Type kept hearing the sound of the camera shutter. </p>
<p>“Alright...no more pictures, I’m going to go get this one dressed..” Type smiled, kissing his husband and slipping out of bed slowly, carrying Kamon in the crook of his arm to the nursery. While Tharn got dressed in dark blue jeans and a black short sleeve button down. </p>
<p>Inside the nursery Type had decided on a onesie that looked like an oversized hoodie with legs. It was black with the cutest little brown bear ears on the hood and had matching brown bear paw mittens for Kamon’s hands. Kamon continued to make cooing noises with a mischievous looking smile as Type picked him up with a smile. </p>
<p>“You are such your father’s son..” Type laughed </p>
<p>Type settled him in his crib while he got dressed, in a short-sleeved light brown button-down and faded jeans. By now his stomach had completely flattened back to the way it was before he got pregnant. His waist size had permanently grown a size or two up, but unless you asked Type what his jean size was. You would barely be able to notice any changes.  He caught his reflection in the mirror of Kamon’s room and sighed just running a hand through his hair not bothering to comb it. He had gone to sleep with parts of his hair still wet so now it was unruly and curly in the wrong places. Type picked his son back up carrying him into the living room seeing Tharn packing the diaper backpack.. </p>
<p>“Ready to go?” Type smiled walking up to Tharn and kissing his shoulder. That same fresh laundry smell filling his nose. </p>
<p>“Yep.” Tharn leaned down to kiss his son before Type settled him into his new dark blue and gold stroller. Type loved it because the top folded completely down so he could let lots of sun into the small space. Plus you could even take the whole bassinet part off of the wheels and carry it in your hand.  It had been a gift from Tharn’s mother at the baby shower, and the fact that it conveniently matched the style of the young couples kitchen was purely a coincidence. Tharn covered his son with an elephant blanket and swung the diaper backpack over his shoulders. Even though he was totally against Type pushing the stroller, he didnt say a word and let Type do as he pleased. Tharn knew if he was to begin to judge Type’s actions he would be sleeping on the couch. It was better to just allow Type to do as he pleased. He would as always just keep an eye on him.</p>
<p>But the question still to be answered...Was he watching close enough?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mornings at the Market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tharn and Type take their son to the market for the first time, soon to be their biggest regret.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! NO warnings for this chapter! Here are some tips to help you with some of the Thai words that I included in this chapter<br/>Other than that enjoy!!!<br/>My heart is racing to post tomorrow's chapter...!!!!  </p><p>Xạyyikā: Formal expression for a grandmother.<br/>Yaai: honorific for grandmothers, used before someone's name.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The apartment building they had chosen was so conveniently located about 5 minutes from the massive Bangkok outdoor market. Type had been shopping at this market every weekend since Tharn and him were in college. It was honestly one of his favorite moments over the weekend. Now more so than ever because it was rare that he got outside of the house with Tharn and the baby. The market was five streets long and had millions of fresh fruits and vegetables. </p><p>Type was planning to have lots of food at the party, his in-laws would expect no less. Even more so his father in law, who preferred traditional Thai food despite only being half Thai. Type was planning on glass noodles, lots of pork and veggies. The best part being that Tharn was going to be on baby duty the entire time he was cooking that weekend. Type snickered to himself at the idea. </p><p>While going through all the countless choices of potatoes with Tharn who really didn't know the difference or care too much, Type’s alarm on his phone started to go off. He bit his lip checking to see the reminder that he had set. Kamon was still underweight so the doctor ordered that between every 2 or 3 hours he needed to be fed so he gained weight quickly. Type had set those alarms to go off every two hours to keep the strict feeding schedule. Tharn knew exactly what those alarms meant so when it sounded, he wasnt surprised, He just reached behind him and pulled out a glass baby bottle full of formula. He handed it to Type who looked visibly relieved. </p><p>“Maybe you can go ask one of the <i>Xạyyikā</i>, to give you hot water for it...I'm sure they would understand,” Tharn said with a smile as he continued to fill the bag with potatoes of all kinds. The kind old grandmothers that ran the food stands always looked forward to seeing Type, especially over the past few months. They were the small group of people that Tharn had accidentally told about Type's pregnancy too. Where he was expecting glares and curses from them. They just accepted Type with open arms, asking if they could feel his belly. One of the grandmothers had even predicted it was going to be a boy because Type’s hair was super shiny. </p><p>Type smiled at his husband, grateful that he was so prepared. </p><p>“Oh I'm sure they are going to be surprised when I bring him to visit. It’s been so long, I think the last time they actually saw me was before he was born.” Type smiled looking down at Kamon who just chewed contently on his blanket. Type moved the stroller slowly back and forth with his hand to keep Kamon distracted. </p><p>“We will meet you at the food stands. You think you can handle this by yourself?” Type smirked, watching as his husband eyeballed onions like bars of gold. </p><p>“I own 4 restaurants...I am perfectly capable of doing this on my own I will have you know..” Tharn squinted at Type. </p><p>Type hummed in agreement, putting the bottle near Kamon, and pushing the stroller away towards the street full of food stands. Type barely had turned the corner of the street, when he heard the yelling of some of the grandmothers from their stands. A group of three or four ladies waved their hands towards themselves to tell Type to go their first… Type laughed and looked down at Kamon. </p><p>“You have no idea how much love you're about to get...:” Type smiled. </p><p>“Oh Type! Girls look! Our Type has returned!!” There were a few audible gasps and then the patter of some feet coming out from behind the stands. </p><p>He stopped the stroller in the middle of all the stands because there weren't too many people. Type watched as the grandmothers, all walked closer to him as impatient as ever to see the newest arrival to their family. Type smiled among them laughing as he greeted each and every one of them by name. </p><p>“Where have you been Type! It's been 2 months since we have seen you!”  They all seemed to ask something along the lines of this statement at once which overwhelmed Type but he just smiled. </p><p>“You had your baby!?” One of the grandmothers gasped, all of the attention suddenly turning from Type to the stroller. </p><p>“Is this the precious little one?!”  </p><p>He slowly pushed Kamon’s stroller back and forth with his foot as the grandmothers flooded him with questions. Type was very good under pressure, and this was no different so all he could do was smile and pull back the hood of the stroller just enough to expose Kamon’s happy little face. Who seemed completely fascinated with all of the faces leaning over his stroller. The baby almost looked like he was interviewing them one by one. </p><p>“Yes..This is my son...<i>Yaai-Mali</i>, seems you were right about him being a boy.” Type smiled at one particular grandmother to his left who was the quietest of the bunch and just looked at the baby touching the edge of the thin knitted grey blanket. Mali was out of all the grandmothers, the one that Type was closest too, she reminded him of course of his own mother. How gentle and soft she was, but if you get her fired up she wont stop. </p><p>“Ahh, Type you know I am rarely ever wrong when it comes to babies!” <i>Yaai-Mali</i> smiled at Type. </p><p>“Well <i>Xạyyikā</i>, I was hoping I could bother you for some hot water. This one was born a little small, so we were given strict orders to make sure he eats every two hours. I completely forgot to bring the thermos of hot water.” Kamon started to fuss half way through Type asking for some water and all the grandmother just coo’s down at him. </p><p>“Of course!” Mali seemed to say before everyone else and she rubbed Kamon’s foot as he fussed trying to sooth him and sped walk back to her stand where she sold endless amounts of homemade glass noodles and different side dishes. Type smiled at her and bowed his head slightly towards the other grandmothers. </p><p>“Don't worry, you all can hold him, just after he eats.” Type smiled at them and shook his head lightly as they all went back to their stands. Mali was quick to take her kettle and pour some hot water inside the glass bottle. Kamon started to cry at this point his frustration revealing itself as he laid in his stroller waiting for the bottle. Mali looked towards Type who was shaking the bottle and Type smiled at her nodding his head. Mali’s face seemed to light up and she reached into the stroller to hold the crying baby. She coo’d at him as his little fists rubbed at his face. </p><p>“Shh..it’s okay precious...It will all be okay..” Mali smiled holding the baby close, and sitting on a stack of milk crates while holding him. Kamon instantly silenced himself as soon as the warm bottle was brought to his lips and the light sounds of suckling noises were heard. Type sighed a deep breath and leaned his weight on the handle of the stroller. Mali noticing this and nudging him to sit in her chair.<br/>
When Type sat down his body relaxed for a moment and he smiled looking at Kamon. </p><p>“He seems to have also inherited his father’s appetite….” Type rolled his eyes and sat back. </p><p>“You still have not told me his name…” Mali smirked at Type. </p><p>Type hummed always loving when he was asked that question. He loved saying his son’s name. </p><p>“Kamon Erik Kirigun.” Type smiled. Mali grinned a full smile at Type and looked down at the little boy, drinking through his bottle quickly. </p><p>“Only Tharn’s and yours love could ever make something this beautiful, so his name suits him better than anything else you could have imagined. Type smiled knowing that was the exact thing he wanted people to think when he told them why his son was named Kamon. They both sat there talking about how Kamon made a grand entrance into the world and time just seemed to escape them both while they were talking. Well at least until Kamon finished his bottle and started to spit up on his sweater onesie. Type sighed rubbing a hand against his forehead. </p><p>“<i>Yaai-Mali</i>...I just bought that for him…” Mali laughed at Type and wiped the spit up with a cloth, but it was clear that Kamon was going to need a change of outfit. Only then did he realize that Tharn still had the diaper bag, with Kamon’s clothes in it… </p><p>“Oh <i>Yaai</i>...I left the diaper bag with Tharn..” Type sighed. </p><p>“It’s okay! Go try and find him and I can watch the baby! I don’t think anyone will come by soon, It is still too early..” Mali hummed. Type looked at her with soft eyes and down a Kamon who despite being covered in spit up on his sweater seemed to be perfectly content. Type knew he could be quick and he trusted Mali completely. So with a quick kiss to his son’s forehead and a smile, he left the food stand and sped walk to go find Tharn. </p><p>Completely unaware that leaving his son at that moment was about to be the worst mistake of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR HERE, WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT THIS STORY, WHAT YOU DONT LIKE, A LITTLE SMILEY FACE, ANYTHING JUST LET ME KNOW Y'ALL ARE HERE </p><p>I LOVE REPLYING AND TALKING WITH MY READERS ABOUT THE CHAPTERS!!! </p><p>ILY ALL THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Did You Hear Me God?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lhong finds his son...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is all from Lhongs POV!!! which basically means there are a million warnings under the sun due to his undiagnosed mental disorders, so a shortlist would be </p><p>Mpreg <br/>Emotional disorders <br/>Hallucinating </p><p>OTHER THAN THAT ENJOY!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lhong was starving that was for certain. Usually, he barely felt the rumbling in his stomach or the headaches that came with it. But today the more he thought about all the food he wanted to cook for Tharn. The more that feeling of his insides eating him alive was present. It made it so difficult to sleep or focus on anything. The more he tried to focus on anything else the worse it got. He tried to lay on his futon, but the anxiety that Tharn could come home at any minute was killing him. The last time he ate was at least three days ago. He had found a restaurant throwing out their leftovers a few nights ago and asked the bus boy for a container of anything they could find. Lhong won't admit what he had to do to get the food. But it was worth it. He got a whole bag full of italian food; pasta, seafood, and hot breadsticks. That only lasted him about 48 hours. Now his apartment reeked of shrimp tails and basil. It made him nauseous. </p><p>Nausea reminded him of his baby. Lhong remembers the feeling of waking up every morning with morning sickness. Tharn used to bring him sprite and congee when it was too bad to handle. That was before Tharn told him to wait. Just be patient and he will come back. One day...one day...just one more day... It was the only thing at this point that was keeping him from rolling over on his futon and dying. He just thought of his baby, the warm feeling of holding him in his arms again. The feeling he got when Tharn thanked him over and over again for giving him a son. It was so important to Tharn that he had a son and Lhong knew that way before he had a baby. Tharn told him when they were still in college that he wanted a boy. On that day that Tharn said this to him, was the same day Lhong promised to give him one. Anything to keep Tharn happy. </p><p>The sounds from outside his apartment made his head spin. He only lived a few blocks from the marketplace and every saturday morning he could hear all the vendors setting up their stands. The smell of food taunted him beyond what could be considered fair. He would have dreams on friday night about all of the different foods. khao pad tom yum, kuay teow kua gai, pad kee mao sen yai… It was painful. The constant empty fridge mocked him and only reminded him of his misfortune.  </p><p>But today started the days where Lhong had to get ready because Tharn could come home at any minute! So when those familiar smells lofted into his room that morning. He stood up and changed into his one other outfit. He had to sell all of his clothes except for a few outfits in order to make rent one month. He would wash his clothes in the bathtub since the water was free there and hang them near the window to dry. At this point his dark colored jeans had long become sun faded into almost white denim. His shirts felt like sandpaper from the constant air drying. The only thing he had that wasn't sun-faded was a black snapback hat. It worked perfectly with every outfit. </p><p>He was going to the market today to use this money to buy lots of mackerel fish to grill for Tharn when he came home. If it was two things Tharn hated it was spice and raw foods. Lhong couldn't count on his fingers and toes the amount of times that Tharn would order grilled mackerel every single time they went out to eat. He would not have his husband feel the same feeling he had in his stomach. He wouldn't wish starvation on anyone. Your face becomes washed out and your muscle disappears. Luckily for Lhong he was far from his ribs and bones showing. But he could feel the short term effects for sure. They made their presence known with a fury. He needed to make sure there was lots of food to keep Tharn and his son happy! </p><p>Leaving the apartment was a rare occurrence for Lhong. His neighbors never saw him pass his front door. When he got to the entranceway he saw how all the people looked at him. He didn't look too sick but it was probably the clothes and the mop of curly hair he had not cut yet. He felt embarrassed and he wanted to curl in on himself. He reached into his back pocket and put his hat on so quick it was nearly impressive. </p><p>The smell of all the food got stronger the more he walked towards it. He was in a trance-like state, his brain bouncing back and forth between Tharn, getting food and his baby. An evil cycle if you asked anyone. When Lhong had gotten to the vendors he was so relieved to see that there were not many people in the streets.  It was only about 8 o'clock in the morning and so nobody was going to be buying the food yet. All of the stands were run by old grandmothers that seemed to care for Lhong more than his own parents did. He hadnt seen them in forever and he was excited to see if maybe they would give him a free container of food. </p><p>When Lhong turned the corner it was like coming home for the first time in years. At least that’s what it felt like to him. From where he was standing in the alleyway of two buildings he could see all of the grandmothers gathering in a small group around someone. They looked so excited and full of life, but Lhong couldn't see what they were all fawning over. But since none of them were at their stands he just stood back and watched pulling out his wallet and recounting the money he had. He had just enough to buy one piece of the best mackerel in the whole market. He smiled to himself putting his wallet back in his pocket and looking up to see if the woman had returned to their stands. They had but the other person he had seen standing there was the last person he expected. </p><p>Type was just as he remembered him. Tall with wavy hair pushed over to one side. His eyes were bright and gentle. A smile that anyone could fall in love with. But Lhong knew better. Behind those eyes was anything but kindness. He could see just how easily those lips that bore a smile could curl into a smirk of meanness. He looked slim and refined, like a statue in rome. But underneath the wispy linen shirts was a temper that could put anyone off. Lhong always thought that Type was nothing in comparison to Tharn. No, Tharn did not have dual personalities.. He was genuine and pure for sure. That's why Tharn was secretly still in love with Lhong. He was only staying with Type because he wasn't listening to what his heart was screaming at him. What Lhong had been screaming at him for years. But finally, Tharn was starting to realize.. It is why he made his promise to come back to Lhong. </p><p>Just seeing Type made Lhong clench his hands into fists. His blood boiled seeing Type. He could practically feel Type’s neck in between his hands again looking at how easy it could be. His arms nowhere near a defensive position. Just resting on top of a stupid… wait...</p><p>…..Stroller? </p><p>Stroller…? Type was resting his arms on a stroller? Why would Type need a stroller unless…</p><p>Lhong froze. He didn't even realize his body was trembling until he realized his hands wouldn't stop shaking. He felt his heart pulling towards the blue and gold stroller that Type was pushing away towards another stand. It was like a magnet. His mind and his body knew exactly what was in that stroller. His baby was less than 60 meters from him… That smile that was plastered on Type’s face as Lhong watched him look down inside the stroller made Lhong want to run as fast as he could to get his baby. He could do it if he really wanted too… </p><p>He watched as Type reached down and took the bundle from it’s bed and held it close. Lhong felt the tears pooling in his eyes and his breath hitching in his throat. The love he felt for that baby was inhuman. He even caught a glimpse of black hair when a gentle wind blew. It looked exactly like his hair. Type had stolen everything from him, his happiness, his home and now his baby. Lhong begged every God in the sky that he could believe in for a chance to have his family back. It was the same prayer he said every night. He could only hope that someone would listen to him and hear his desperate cries to get what he deserved. One day he hoped someone would hear him, and today was that day. Lhong knew what he had to do the moment he watched Type speed walk away from the stand empty-handed…In that moment everything fell into place and Lhong could only think…</p><p>Maybe God was listening…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. In The Blink Of An Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lhong takes his son back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY ALL! I have been getting some messages saying people are confused about the way I described TharnType's apartment. Just to clear it up real quick!<br/>Literally imagine the apartment they shared in the show, set up nearly exactly the same way just much more longer in space. Instead of their desks being on the opposite wall of their bed imagine a huge kitchen. The way it's set up is nearly exact to the show just a lot bigger in size! </p>
<p>Hope this helps! </p>
<p>BUT I MUST PUT THIS IN HERE....THIS CHAPTER HAS.... kidnapping warning... </p>
<p>DONT HATE ME xdddd </p>
<p>Enjoy and please leave a comment!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lhong moved on autopilot. He watched every step that Type took further and further away from the food stand. Completely oblivious that Lhong was anywhere near him. What kind of mother leaves his baby with a random stranger…Lhong couldn't imagine doing that. Type was careless, completely. The baby was definitely going to be better off with Lhong.</p>
<p>His steps felt like cement as he moved closer to the stand, to anyone else he might look sick with how slowly he took each step. His face was blocked by the shadow of his black cap. He buried his hand deep in the pockets of his faded jeans and kept his shoulders hunched over. Disguised by his own lack of self-care, Lhong wasn't nervous the closer he got. By this point he could see the detail of the stroller in the line of his vision. </p>
<p>Mali being the new girl to the group of market stand ladies had no idea who this man was. He just looked like another customer that would have to join the end of the sudden line that had formed in front of her stand. There was a group of five people asking for containers of her glass noodles and fried pork. Mali having had two children herself knew how to multitask but that was years ago. Kamon had fallen asleep in the crook of her arm and serving all of her customers was definitely easier after she had laid the baby in his stroller. </p>
<p>Lhong was practically salivating at the smell coming from the stand. Mali was frying pork and the smoke from her griddle made Lhong want to lose his mind. His focus was on the baby sleeping in the stroller and Mali noticed how this man’s focus was turned on the baby, a thought that was lingering in the back of her mind that maybe she should move the stroller away. But it seemed that just as fast as she would hand out a container of pork, another customer would appear.</p>
<p> Lhong noticed as Kamon started to stir in his stroller from the noise of the people talking and the sound of the utensils banging on the grill. He could see the baby stirring in his sleep, rubbing at his eyes and his face pinching in annoyance. Lhong could also see the front of his baby’s onesie covered in spit-up. What kind of person leaves their baby in dirty clothes..? Mali was so distracted Lhong knew that someone high above him was giving him the perfect opportunity. It was almost too easy how Lhong just stepped behind the stand and was inches away from the crying baby in the stroller.  The customers of Mali’s stand didn't pay any mind to Lhong reaching down into the stroller and his fingers gently touching the baby’s face. He made it look natural, so to anyone else who was watching it looked like Lhong was meant to be touching the baby in that stroller.</p>
<p>When Lhong’s fingers grazed Kamon’s cheek it was like lightning underneath his skin. He could only stare at the small boy in the stroller. He noticed every single one of Tharn’s features shining through. He could also spot his own features in him and it made him smile.  Kamon still cried loudly knowing that the person touching him was not anyone who he was familiar with. The skin felt rough, not smooth like his mother’s hands. They were sweaty and shaky. Time was moving so slowly, Lhong felt like his breath was getting slower until he knew he was holding it. He didnt even notice Mali turning around to see what he was doing, </p>
<p>She had gone to get more chopped green onion from her cooler and was shocked to see Lhong reaching both hands into the stroller. Her first instinct was to scream as she didnt know who this person was and the moment she screamed not only did she scare Lhong back into reality but she pulled all of her customers attention. </p>
<p>“W-Who are you! W-What are you doing!! Put him down!!” Mali shouted. </p>
<p>Lhong being pulled back into reality quickly looked between Mali and Kamon, making his decision in that moment. There was no going back, he was never going to get another opportunity such as this. Lhong looked down at the crying baby in his hands and grabbed him. He pulled him close to his chest and ran. Mali could barely process what had just happened. She tried to stop him by throwing a cooler at Lhong but he was faster than her throw and it missed him clear as day.</p>
<p>Kamon was screaming now, his cries echoing throughout the alleyway of the market. He was being pressed hard against Lhong’s chest, his face smashed against the rough fabric of his kidnapper’s shirt. He smelled awful...Kamon knew even being so small that whatever was happening was not right. This person did not smell clean and slightly sweet like his mother did. Or bold like his father. The way this person clutched him was nearly painful and he was being thrown around roughly from Lhong’s running. He screamed as loud as he could but it didn't seem to work. </p>
<p>“Someone stop him!!” Mali screamed in the direction of Lhong’s running. A police officer who was speaking with one of the customers watched as Lhong ran right past him and took off after him running as fast as he could. He screamed at Lhong to stop but Lhong couldnt hear anything but the sound of his own breath. Mali could feel the tears pooling in her eyes, as she watched the man disappear around the corner with the baby. The screams of the small boy disappearing within seconds. </p>
<p>Mali sank down to the ground, all of the customers whispering and mumbling. All of the grandmothers were sobbing at the sight of what just happened. When Mali lifted her face from her hands she was met with the sight of the empty stroller and the present rushed forward into her. Reality became so vivid in that moment when she turned her head towards the end of the street where she saw two shadows standing next to each other. Completely frozen and then dashing towards her. Mali watched as the faces of Tharn and Type became clear to her. She stood up running towards them sobbing nearly collapsing if Tharn hadnt caught her. Type stood behind Tharn starring down at Mali completely confused. What could have possibly happened in the short time that he was gone? </p>
<p>Tharn having known Mali just as long as Type had, looked down at her with gentle eyes and tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. He didnt want to upset her anymore that she visually already was. </p>
<p>“Yaai-Mali.. What happened?” Tharn whispered, finding her eyes.</p>
<p>“I-I’m s-sorry!” Mali choked out, barely able to find the words. Type looked down at her and knelt to the ground, putting a hand on her shoulder not making the connection at all that whatever was wrong was going to affect him deeply. But there was a slight familiar feeling of dread deep down within him, that he had felt before but he didnt want to trust that feeling. He was ignoring it completely. Type noticed that Mali’s arms were not holding his son, and the feeling of dread only grew deeper and stronger. Something within him knew that something was terribly wrong.  </p>
<p>“Yaai-Mali...Where’s the baby?” Type whispered his face plastered with worry. </p>
<p>Mali choked over her words and tried her best to form the sentence. Her voice cut like broken glass, she looked both Tharn and Type in the eyes gripping their forearms tightly. </p>
<p>“T-The b-baby!! He’s gone!” Mali sobbed. </p>
<p>Tharn was completely frozen, holding tightly onto Mali’s arms, kneeling before her. His mouth slightly opened trying to process her words but couldnt. He felt himself standing and looking around the market quickly seeing all the people stare at him. He screamed out into the air his son's name as if he could hear him, feeling the tears flood his waterline but not allowing them to spill. He ran forward and in the small space of the market stand looking in random directions, his horror a barrier for him to think logically. He was too busy trying to find his son. </p>
<p>Type could barely process Mali’s words. His stomach churned and he suddenly felt extremely nauseous. His balance waved and he stood up wobbly severely. His scar felt like a fire that traveled up his chest into his face. Mali’s words sinking deeper under his skin and echoing in his head. He closed his eyes trying to control the flood of emotions that were throwing him and put a hand to his mouth, not even realizing he was breathing heavily.. He swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth and looked up at the sky watching as the clouds didnt move and his world stopped. </p>
<p>Before Type could even reach out to catch himself he felt himself beginning to fall backwards. He didn't feel his body hit the ground. He didn't even hear him calling Tharn’s name as he fell.</p>
<p>“T-Tharn…” His husband had turned around so swiftly instantly seeing Type beginning to fall.He ran forward catching him in his arms and bringing him to the ground. Placing a hand on his cheek and shaking him. </p>
<p>
  <i>"T-Type!" </i>
</p>
<p>All Type felt was numbness. But by the time he could tell that his body had gone numb, his world had <i>plummeted into darkness.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. PSA AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE PLEASE READ!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A personal note from the author</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, all of my beautiful readers, </p>
<p>I woke up this morning to my inbox flooded with comments, and honestly, it was amazing to see all of your guys responding to what is happening in the story. I truly hope that you all are enjoying the story, It took a lot of storyboard planning and time and this story would not have happened if It wasn't for each and every one of my readers. You all give me the courage and the happiness to post these stories, without all of you guys I probably would have never posted anything. It is because of this amazing appreciation and admiration that I have for all of you as my readers that I need to as soon as possible post this author note and please read the entire thing, please. </p>
<p>As an author, it is my responsibility and job, to make sure that the information I bring to you is enjoyable and accurate content. I know that all of us love TharnType or else we wouldn't be here reading/writing these stories. The characters that P'Mame has created has brought us through an emotional rollercoaster in the books, TV shows, and movies, her characters in the book (if you haven't been able to read the books) I will just let you know were so incredibly well developed that at some points in writing this fanfiction it was difficult to develop any new ideas or perspectives for the sake of my fanfiction because that piece of the character has already been written as something different. In the context of this story specifically (not In The Oceans Shallow) I really had to ask myself a bunch of questions regarding Lhong's already canon behaviors. In the TV show, Lhong was acted incredibly by Kaownah, honestly I probably could not imagine any other person playing Lhong. He did such an incredible job displaying the agony of Lhong's heart. I have rewatched the series hundreds of times probably already, and still my dear readers it was extremely difficult to choose the behaviors of how Lhong would act in this story. </p>
<p>I chose to take the route that I believe the TV series took, which was to only focus on Lhong's behaviors and perspective only when absolutely necessary. Although the villain of this story is Lhong and at least for me I want to explain as much as possible why Lhong acted the way he did, I really did not want to focus on all of the sensitive content that comes with psychological unwellness. I always want to be completely transparent with my readers when I can because I feel it will help you all understand better and at the same time help me connect with you guys. I will admit that I myself have struggled with anxiety and depression for years. Writing for me was a healing coping mechanism, it was a way for me to express all the emotions I have had without letting them sit inside. I think honestly that is why I excel in writing in general, it is because I have been doing it for so long and I can hyper analyze many emotions. </p>
<p>That being said I can completely understand that reading this type of content can be triggering or hurtful for some people. This I can completely understand. For some of my readers this past chapter was extremely difficult to read, for others it was an exciting chapter and they are ready for the next one. But to all of my readers every single one of them I want to let you know that this story will get intense. The emotions will get intense and the way TharnType has to cope with those emotions will be sad and dishearting. On that note, I will also add that I made the decision a long time ago when I first had this idea to write this story, that chapters from Lhong's POV will only occur when ABSOLUTELY necessary, for the sake of context or information that is relevant to the story. I did not want to focus on Lhong's psychological unwellness unless I had to. That being said, in total for the rest of the story there will only be 1-2 chapters that are in Lhong's POV and both of those chapters or mentions will be intense and when we arrive at the days where I post those chapters I will be much better about warning you guys, now that I know for some of you, it is difficult to read those chapters.   </p>
<p>I want to make sure at all times that my readers are comfortable and find enjoyment in my story, in no way do I want this story or any of my future stories to cause distress or anxiety in your lives. I only want this story to be an enjoyment for those who choose to read it. That being said, I will admit that this story will have a finale that will be intense, it will be emotional, it will have themes that can and might be triggering for some people. While I am aware of this fact, I did not want to not write to my full potiental and give you all an ending that was not as great as the rest of the story was, So it took all of my brainpower and time to bring you a finale that I was proud of. </p>
<p>With that in mind, for those who are already struggling with some of the concepts in this story, as an author I will advise you that you proceed with caution or maybe stop reading altogether. EVEN THOUGH there are only 1-2 more chapters from Lhong's POV, the rest of the story focuses on the kidnapping investigation and how TharnType deals with the emotions that come with their sons kidnapping. I will still advise all of my readers to take caution, and please remember from someone who understands you and cares about you, I really do care...</p>
<p>Your mental health comes first. </p>
<p>Your comfort comes first. </p>
<p>Your safety comes first. </p>
<p>Your happiness comes first. </p>
<p>Please remember these things and if it means you stop reading this story I will not be offended, I will not ask questions, I will respect your choices. </p>
<p>Thank you so much for all of your support, It means the world. All of you will always be my beautiful readers :D </p>
<p>Please take care of yourself. </p>
<p>Sincerely, </p>
<p>Erbyrose</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Rookie No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Captain of the Police Department, Tanawat Saeli, is introduced into the story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello all my beautiful readers! </p><p>No warnings for this chapter! You will be meeting Captain Tanawat, the man who will be leading the detective case for Kamon! If any of you have seen Law and Order: SVU, I took so much inspiration from Captain Cragen's for Tanawat's Character! </p><p>Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a comment at the end! I love you all! </p><p>See you tomorrow!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tanawat had woken up that morning, he thought that it was going to be like any other day. Mountains of paperwork, endless cups of coffee and the occasional painkiller. Being the chief of police was not an easy title to hold and every morning when he woke up it was like carrying the weight of the entire city on his shoulders. Even if it meant that weight consisted of missing puppies, stolen cars and noise complaints...When he was younger and in the front of the force he used to deal with high speed chases, bank robberies and most wanted lists weekly. But as he got older and his own partner moved on, Tanawat continued to work. </p><p>While all of his friends were getting married in their twenties he was still running high on the adrenaline of being a cop. When his mother was hounding him for grandchildren in his early thirties, he just rolled his eyes. By the time he was 36 years old he was only just starting to regret not starting his life when everyone else did. He couldn't run as fast as he could when he had just come out of the academy. He couldn't eat all the spicy food under the sun and for the first time in his life...he needed to have a sleep schedule or else his body would fail him. </p><p>He never denied that he was getting older. But he wasn't accepting it. So on his 37th birthday he decided to take a year off from his exciting life to focus on himself. But it seemed that the universe decided that Tanawat working on himself, really meant working to find someone else. To become the best version of himself. That's when Penchan came into his life. His wife was 7 years younger than him and a carbon copy of himself. They had met in the line of the coffee shop that was below Tanawat’s apartment. He would never forget the look on her face when she spilled hot coffee down the front of his white shirt. She had been in a rush to get to her job as a merchandiser for a high fashion clothing line….her mixed golden brown eyes catching the light from the window in that coffee shop and well…. The rest from there has been written into history.  </p><p>10 years and three kids later, Tanawat would consider himself to be an expert in managing chaos. At least when it came to his personal life. His oldest, a boy, Chakrii, had been born not even a year after he had married Penchan. To have gone from an adrenaline junkie cop to husband and father within 2 years made his head spin. Penchan always found this funny that her husband, the great cop, could barely keep his head on straight when changing a diaper. It was the main reason why she allowed him to return to his job after Chakrii had turned 1. </p><p>Penchan saw how much her husband missed the exciting job and even though yes he was older, for both of their sakes it was probably best that he returned to work. It had hurt the workaholic inside her to leave her job but being a mother was work enough for her.</p><p>Even more so when for his 8th birthday Chakrii had requested a sibling for his present. The same year the twins were born was the same year Tanawat had finally become chief of the entire Bangkok Police Department. A job he had wanted since he left the academy not just because of the paycheck but because of the feeling of finally being in command.  He never expected that he would be well into his 40’s by the time the job was his but such was his life, and what a beautiful one it was. He had never been so happy to have the ability to wake up and kiss his children while they were still sleeping, go to the job he loved and by sunset come home to an armful of hugs and kisses. </p><p>At least from his twin daughters. His son Chakrii had been going through a “too cool for hugs” phase and Tanawat respected him for it. But would laugh when he caught his son melting in his mother’s embrace at bedtime as if he was a baby tight in her arms again. His twin daughters having only just turned three years old still loved piggyback rides and decorating his office desk with as many unicorn drawings as they could. Chakrii, Lawana and Pensri all had their mothers golden eyes and their fathers dark brown curls. With pale skin and thin lips to match, the twins were likely to hate their father for their thin lips when they were older. But Tanawat wasn't ready to think about his girls being any older than pigtails and pink crayons would allow them to be. </p><p>As much as he thought he was going to enjoy every minute of his chief position. What being a police chief really meant was sitting behind a desk answering phone calls and doing tv interviews every time there was a blackout in the city. It was like being just a face rather than a police officer. He was in charge of making the work schedules, making sure all the rookies knew what the safety lock of a gun was and leading his detectives on every major case that came through the doors. If there was any major crime…</p><p>To Tanawat it felt like it had been months since his last exciting case and while he was grateful for serving a safe city. He was dying for anything to take him away from his desk. He needed something to get his blood running, that feeling of not being able to sleep and those intense hours filling his days. Penchan called this his midlife crisis and suggested having another baby to get his sleepless nights back. Tanawat could only laugh at her suggestion and bite his lip hoping she wasn't serious. He was stopping at three that was for sure. His organized chaos was perfect at three. </p><p>Tanawat always saw himself as having his own personal definition of what organized meant. Which really meant literal stacks of papers that surrounded a small rectangle just big enough for his laptop. The only drawer he actually used was to organize the endless amount of drawings his daughters packed in his lunches every day. As much as he loved them he couldn't tape every drawing to his office it would be overwhelming. But opening that drawer was a guaranteed smile to be written on his face. He had been staring at the latest edition to his collection from his lunch bento that afternoon. Lawana and Pensri had drawn their family on the beach…. or at least that's what Tanawat saw. He could tell that Chakrii had helped the twins write their names in their classic pink crayon. He didn't even realize that a rookie had been knocking on the glass door that was the entrance to his office until his name was being called. Tanawat could only hope silently that this rookie was not about to start complaining as they usually did. </p><p>“Sir….Uh...Captain… You’re going to want to answer the transfer call that just came in…” The rookie’s face was dark and solemn, his eyes spoke the words he couldn't find and Tanawat waved his hand away to signal privacy. He answered the call as he always did, his voice firm and his eyes focused on something else, figuring the call was just another noise complaint. He was just as surprised as the rookie probably was when the police commissioner's voice traveled through the other line. He stood up as if the man was standing right in front of him, his eyes wide. What could he have or hadn't done to have a call from the police commissioner who NEVER called? </p><p>“Good morning sir! To what do I owe this pleasure…?” Tanawat’s voice was subtly shaky. </p><p>“Ah..Tanawat...I wish I had time for formalities, but unfortunately what I am about to tell you is going to be top priority and I'm leaving it in your gentle care.” The commissioner's voice was deep and resonated like an echo in Tanawat’s ears. Was this going to be the case that he had been hoping for? Bank robbery… for sure… the commissioner would not call for anything else… Tanawat felt his blood rush to his head getting ready to assemble a team for negotiations and finally kill the itch he had for months now. </p><p>“Yes of course sir, anything!” Tanawat’s voice was fluid and assuring. He was beyond ready for whatever the commissioner was going to throw at him. At least he thought he was. </p><p>“There was a kidnapping this morning. A two-month-old boy was taken from his stroller in the city market. I need amber alerts to go out and all of your best detectives on the scene in 20 minutes….” The commissioner was quick to hang up and Tanawat could only assume that he was off to make another set of phone calls. But for Tanawat, it wasn't that simple, just hanging up the phone… There had not been a kidnapping in Bangkok since before his days as the new captain. But it wasn't something that he hadn't done before, maybe since his rookie days… </p><p>But maybe is what he had been silently asking for all along. To become a rookie again... However, he had failed to ever consider how life-changing this case was going to be…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tell Me it's a Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tanawat arrives on the scene of the kidnapping.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello beautiful readers! I am currently posting this story in the middle of a wind storm at my house so im fully expecting to lose power in the next hour. If I dont post tomorrow that's why! Lets all cross our fingers for my sake xdd</p>
<p>But regarding the chapter, im going to put an emotional warning on this one because of Tharn and Type having to face the realization of what has happened to them. </p>
<p>The next update is going to be in Lhong's POV so I'm giving you a heads up in advance!!! </p>
<p>Enjoy and dont forget to comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving on scene was rough. The market at this point looked like it had been stopped in time. None of the people who were there could leave and no one new was allowed in. A crowd seemed to gather around the police tape that blocked off the alleyway of all the food stands. Tanawat could feel the tension as soon as he stepped out of his SUV. Many of his minor officers were taking interviews and he was quick to notice the ambulance that had arrived as well. The standard procedure he had assumed...He had been waiting for that feeling of adrenaline to fill his chest but it never did. It had seemed that only dread was creeping up his spine. </p>
<p>He just had to remind himself of his job’s purpose. Once he had done that, it was easy to assemble his team and head down to the market. Tanawat was able to keep his poker face stern and focused as soon as he got to the market. Finally away from the desk, it felt like a breath of fresh air. That reality quickly was removed when one of his detectives had approached him within seconds. At this point in his career, Tanawat had become an expert in absorbing the information being thrown at him. From what his deceptive was practically spitting at him, it seemed that the child in question was taken by a man about an hour prior. Tanawat’s detective had stopped and stretched his arm out in the direction of the ambulance. </p>
<p>“When the father had found out about the kidnapping he fainted and we had to call the paramedics….and the...other father is there as well…” Tanawat could hear the hesitation in his detective's voice, but it was nothing that had phased him. Maybe if he was a rookie it would but he had seen everything at this point. He even raised an eyebrow towards his detective when he heard the hesitation over the acknowledgment of two men being parents to a child. It was his way of silently telling him that he needed to do his job and keep his opinions based on observations to himself. </p>
<p>Tanawat turned his gaze to the back of the ambulance where he saw a tall pale-faced man dressed in dark jeans and a short sleeve button down signing papers from the paramedics. His face looked shaken but focused on the task at hand. If Tanawat looked close enough though, he would have seen that Tharn’s hands were shaking uncontrollably as he signed the paperwork for Type’s release. Tanawat patted his young detective's shoulder and walked towards the ambulance. His suit jacket seemed to catch the wind as he walked and he took out a pad of paper for the interview, approaching Tharn at the same moment he had finished signing the papers. </p>
<p>When Tharn saw Tanawat’s eyes, his first instinct was to shake his hand. But instead, his hand traveled to his face to wipe the stray tears that threatened to fall on his cheek. He could barely focus on the fact that he needed to speak to Tanawat. Type had yet to wake up and was currently still unconscious on the gurney in the back of the ambulance. The paramedics were impressed that he had sustained no injuries from his fall, praising Tharn for catching him so gently. But again this was a fact that barely mattered in that moment to Tharn. He didn't even realize Tanawat introduced himself multiple times over the sound of his son’s screams echoing in his ears. </p>
<p>“...Mr.Kirigun, my name is Tanawat Saeli, I am the Captain of the Bangkok Police Department...If I could ask you a few questions, any information you could give me would be helpful…” Tanawat was staring at Tharn’s eyes that failed to make contact with him. </p>
<p>“....Mr.Kirigun….?” Tanawat’s voice tried again more gently this time, which seemed to work. When Tharn finally looked up at him, Tanawat could see that he was young. Almost painfully young, he couldn't have been more than 25 years old. He looked recognizable maybe from a news story Tanawat had seen in passing. But he couldn't place exactly where he had seen this face before. Tharn’s eyes were puffy and red but tears no longer split and his breath was under control, but the lasting effect of his tears only made him look younger. Tanawat at this point was having a hard time only focusing on just getting the facts. He was patient with Tharn who had to take a few deep breaths before he could speak any words. </p>
<p>“Yes...What do you need to know?” Tharn ran a shaky hand through his hair, sticking his hands deep into his pockets like a nervous child would. His leg wouldn't stop shaking even though he stood perfectly still, </p>
<p>“Did you see anything? Can you tell me anything about who might have taken your son..? Has anyone had reason to do this to you?” Tanawat asked as many questions as he could hoping at least one would be answered. Tharn’s voice was shaky and unsure as internally he ran through every person in his mind but for the life of him could not think of someone dangerous enough to do this. </p>
<p>“No..There is nobody. My husband and I have no enemies! Who would even consider taking my son..?” Tanawat could see that Tharn was tearing himself apart on the inside, wracking his brain to try and make sense of the situation. Tanawat figured that he was going to have to get most of his information from eye-witnesses. He couldn't imagine how hard this was for Tharn, but there was just one more thing he needed that no eye-witness could give him. </p>
<p>“..Mr Kirigun...Do you have a picture of your son? We would need the most recent photo you have.” Tanawat watched as Tharn turned his head to the side, covering his mouth with his hand, composing his emotions before looking down at his phone. He didn't even need to scroll, he just clicked on the first picture in his album and turned the phone towards Tanawat. <br/>The Police Captain smiled gently at the photo, seeing who he could only assume was Tharn’s husband sitting up in a bed with his knees pulled to his chest. He was smiling brightly holding the small baby up to the camera, their cheeks touching each other. The baby’s eyes were wide and his gummy mouth was open in what Tanawat assumed to be a moment of laughter. Tharn’s broken voice tripping over his words brought Tanawat back to the present. </p>
<p>“T-That..was this morning...Right before we left the house..” Tharn turned his face away as Tanawat took the phone and sent the picture to his number. His chest felt tight and his eyes raw from the crying. But with Type being unconscious he couldn't allow himself to fall apart. He couldn't protect his family..he broke his promise to Type and now he was going to fix it. Tanawat handed Tharn his phone back and pressed his lips together tightly.</p>
<p>Just as he was about to start on another line of questions he could hear more crying starting up. He followed the sharp look that Tharn gave the ambulance and watched as Tharn dashed into the back sitting on the side bench. Quickly grabbing the hand of the person on the gurney. The body that was laying down fought to sit up straight and when it finally did, Tanawat recognized the same face from the picture he had seen. Tharn had an arm wrapped around his chest and had his forehead pressed against his shoulder. Tanawat could only turn his head down but watch from the corner of his eye as the young man who he would learn was called Type, proceeded to remember everything. </p>
<p>Type tried to push Tharn’s grip away but Tharn fought his flailing arms. But his broken voice shook over the tears that were falling furiously. Tharn reached up and grabbed Type’s face, the latter’s arms weakening and falling down by Tharn’s side. His face was red and broken from the crying. Tanawat could hear pieces of their words and it hit differently than any other case he had dealt with before. </p>
<p>“Tell me it's not real!! It’s a nightmare!! Tharn! Tell me it’s just a nightmare!” Type sobbed his face turning rapidly between Tharn and Tanawat who just stood still, his head turned down. Tharn brought Type’s focus back to his eyes and brought Type’s face to his shoulder rocking him. Maybe this was also Tharn’s way to hide his face as he broke his tears finally falling as he cradled Type, who begged for answers. </p>
<p>“Where is our baby Tharn?… Who took our baby?!” Type sobbed into his husband’s shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Run Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lhong has finally gotten his son back...but now what does he do?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all!! </p><p>This entire chapter is in Lhong's POV, its emotionally intense, it's psychologically intense... Please take caution when reading if you might be triggered by these themes or any of Lhong's behaviors. </p><p>Enjoy and comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lhong had never run so fast in his entire life. Maybe in high school when he was determined to make the track team. He had completed a set of sprints once in his life before he decided music was what he wanted to do. Much to his father’s dismay who would not pay for music education. Music did not make him lose his breath, or make his sides ache. Music was like adding the guidewire to his life. He could practically float across it. </p><p>Running, however, hearing the wind rush past his ears like he was going through a tunnel. His chest heaving for the next breath and his head spinning were not things that he ever enjoyed. Add a screaming baby to the equation and you have a recipe for disaster. Pure adrenaline was making him run faster than he ever had in his life. He was so determined on getting away from the sirens that were definitely coming closer. </p><p>Where to go…? What to do…? Don’t think just run...Keep running…Whatever you do don’t look over your shoulder. Traveling through the alleyways was like a maze. There were no loitering people and the only thing Lhong had to watch out for were the piles of garbage that would be stacked high against the buildings. He could see the yellow brick of his apartment in the distance, but at the same time could hear sirens getting closer. Were they police? Or maybe an ambulance? He couldn't take any chances and with a sharp turn of his waist, he hid behind his apartment building. Leaning his back against the brick he tried to catch his breath. Oxygen failed to fill his lungs and for a moment he even saw black spots dancing in front of him. </p><p>If it wasnt for Kamon’s screaming he definitely would have passed out. Right there on top of all the garbage and his plan would have been for nothing. Looking down at the bundle in his arms he could see how red in the face he had gotten. How his back arched within his arms and his hands flailed around his face in pure terror. Lhong only needed a few more minutes, he just needed to get into his apartment and he would be safe. Staring down at the baby in his arms he brought the crocheted elephant blanket closer around him, covering his face in the process. He tried to bounce him up and down...but was rough and too quick just making the poor boy’s head spin. </p><p>As the sirens slowly disappeared from Lhong’s hearing he felt confident enough to peak out from around the corner. He could see that there were no police..or wandering officers. For the first time in what seemed like years the anxiety in his chest faded away. He was even able to get his breathing under control… He could think clearly.. Within those moments he was able to use the back entrance of his building to get inside. Climbing up the stairs drained him. He still hadn’t eaten and by the 4th floor he felt his legs begin to shake. He held on tight to the baby as if it was going to steady himself, stopping to blink away the dizziness every so often, he finally got to his floor. </p><p>The crying was piercing his train of thought and he knew that the second he brought a crying baby onto his usually quiet floor, he would be done for. No one was going to believe that this baby was actually his no matter how long of his story he told. He could start all the way from the beginning and even then no one would listen. He couldn't let that happen, so he took his hand and covered the baby's mouth, silently begging for forgiveness as he traveled through the hallways with the cries now nearly completely muffled.  </p><p>“Shh,little one i’m sorry just a little bit longer…” Lhong begged as his hand shook trying to unlock his apartment door. Lhong shut his apartment door with a bang and once again was able to breathe. He could look down at the bundle in his arms and finally smile. Kamon had stopped crying when Lhong removed the blanket from his face and with swollen eyes just stared at Lhong. He had been left with the hiccups from his crying and every so often his body would jerk from the motion.</p><p>Lhong walked into his bedroom and kneeled in front of his mattress on the floor. The old mattress that had been yellowed from age. There were even springs missing which made it impossible to ever be comfortable. But Kamon was small enough that when Lhong had let his small body free from his arms he wasn't affected. Lhong put his hands on either side of his face and the pads of his thumbs under his eyes wiping the tear tracks away and smiled sweetly. </p><p>“Everything is going to be alright...Mommy's here..”  Lhong whispered, bringing his nose down to touch the baby’s nose. However as much as a sweet moment, this should have been for Lhong the moment his hair covered Kamon’s face, the baby once again began to cry. The smell was horrid for Kamon, like rotten food and whatever was on his face was horribly greasy. Kamon knew this was not the voice, the look or the smell of anyone familiar and his quiet hiccuping turned into weeping again. </p><p>“Shh...did my sweet baby boy miss me...did you miss your momma?” Lhong cooed picking him back up and putting him over his shoulder rubbing his back. The exact opposite Type or Tharn ever did with their son. He was too small to ever be put over their shoulders and patted like a normal baby. Type had learned quickly that he could calm Kamon by keeping him tight to his chest and rubbing his stomach. By the time Kamon had caught up in weight and size, he had preferred to be carried that way.  Kamon loved hearing the steady heartbeat of Type or if Tharn was holding him it was the smell of the fabric softener from his shirts. </p><p>But right now he was hungry, he needed to be changed in both onesie and diaper and above all, he just wanted his parents. He may only be 2 months old but he knew. He could tell, this was not his mother or father, nor his home. </p><p>“Let’s get you changed little one…” Lhong could barely hear Kamon’s crying as he removed the spit-up covered sweater onesie. It was like the baby had stopped crying in his brain the world was silent. Everything was right and good. It was exactly how it should be. He threw the onesie into his sink and scrubbed the small article of clothing, hanging it over the edge of the toilet seat to dry. When he came back he decided that because he had no diapers and baby clothes that he was just going to have to wait for Tharn to bring home some more. Until that happened he wrapped Kamon in his blanket so he wouldn't get cold. </p><p>“Don’t worry now sweetheart, daddy is going to be home soon and everything will be perfect...You just have to be a good boy until then!” Lhong spoke in a high pitched voice to the small child laying on the mattress. </p><p>“Daddy is going to come home very soon and be so happy to see you! He missed you so much! Just like I missed him.” All Kamon could do was stare up from where he was laying. Lhong seeing this was displeased that he had yet to hear his son laugh or even smile.. Was he ungrateful for everything Lhong had done? Lhong had saved him! Lhong had brought him back to his true home and even though it might not be the best, certainly it was better with someone who had no feelings at all. Lhong was trying so hard to do everything he could...When was his son going to realize that! </p><p>“Your father won't be happy when he comes home to a crying baby! I think it’s time to go to sleep...you have had such a long day..” Lhong groaned as he laid down next to Kamon squirming in his blankets. It was only the late afternoon but Lhong felt his body starting to give into the sleepiness that always came when he didnt eat. A feeling he had long been used too. </p><p>He pulled Kamon close and gently wrapped his arm around him so he wouldn't go anywhere and felt his eyes blinking closed. Everything was falling into place! He had gotten his son back...now he just needed to wait for Tharn...He was going to be home soon and Lhong swore that when he woke up he was going to find food for Tharn to eat. He would be a terrible wife if there was no meal on the table for his hard-working husband. He just wanted Tharn to be proud of him. The wife that Tharn deserved and in every way he was going to be better than Type. He was going to show Tharn what love really meant. </p><p>As his breathing got steadier he could hear his own voice whispering Tharn’s name like the sweetest lullaby. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep… Kamon on the other hand stayed awake...Obviously no one could hear his cries...What was the point anymore..He wouldn't cry if no one could hear him. Maybe the pain would stop if he just closed his eyes. </p><p>Just close your eyes… </p><p>Close...your...eyes… </p><p>
  <i>“Tharn…”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Bangkok's Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tanawat assigns his two best detectives he has to Kamon's kidnapping case, but what Tanawat doesnt know is that the two detectives are a little too close to home for Tharn and Type.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No warnings! </p>
<p>Enjoy and comment please!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Listen to me, all of you!” I need every case that you have been assigned to be put on hold.” Tanawat had shouted as he walked back into his squad room. He had his detectives on either side of him and as soon as he walked into the large cathedral-like room with windows that towered the whole side of the room. Tanawat was not surprised that his presence when acknowledged, caused every rookie to stop and stand up looking at his direction. He wasn't even phased by their behaviors, it was what he did too before he became Captain. He gathered his steps towards the line of whiteboards and oversized TV screens that acted as a wall for the rookies to organize their cases and such. </p>
<p>Tanawat could see in each pair of eyes he managed to connect with that there was a naive youth behind them. All of the rookies waited for direction like they were small children. Tanawat had no doubt that soon enough that naivety would disappear as soon as they realized their purpose in being there. It was how he stepped out of his rookie behaviors. He would never forget the case that changed his life...He would never forget that feeling when he knew he wasnt a rookie anymore and for one of the young men standing in front of him now. This case would change their lives. </p>
<p>One of the detectives standing next to him handed him a printed copy of the photo that Tharn had given him that morning. Tanawat took it and held it up high, and for the people standing in the back of the room the same image was put on the TV screen. All of the rookies attention held firm as they took in the image of what seemed like a happy family. </p>
<p>“This morning at approximately 09:30, the baby you see in this photo was kidnapped from the downtown market. His name is Kamon Kirigun, he is 2 months old and 4900 grams. The last place he was seen was in his stroller behind one of the fresh food stands. We have multiple eyewitnesses that saw the boy being taken from his stroller and fleeing from the scene.” Tanawat stood firm as he revealed the information to his team. Every rookie rapidly took in his words and processed them for their own notes. </p>
<p>“We are running against the clock here, people. The baby is on a strict feeding schedule and is at risk for permanent health issues if we don't find him within 72 hours. This is your top priority from now on. I don’t care if you lose sleep, miss a meal. Nobody gets to relax until we find him. Is that understood?!” Tanawat’s last words penetrated the silence like they had been projected in a megaphone. He inhaled deeply watching as all of his rookies responded in sync with a firm ‘yes sir!’ </p>
<p>Tanawat turned to walk away with his detectives back to his office, getting ready for the press conference that had been called to release the amber alert. He hadn't worn his formal uniform in years and barely knew if it was still going to fit as he always kept it in his office closet. His detectives had been filling him in with mounds of information that muddled his brain as he changed his jacket and put on the peaked cap that confirmed his status among all of his staff. </p>
<p>His two best detectives known by their nicknames as San and Tum, had both graduated their academy early with honors. Both of them were only in their late 20’s and to have already made the role of detective was impressive. But Tanawat knew that their age had nothing to do with their ability to solve a case.  </p>
<p>“The baby boy was born to the parents naturally on Ko Phagan island. The child’s mother is indeed a male. Born about 4 weeks early, with minor weight complications.” San grabbed the papers from his partners hand and stared at them before turning his eyes down and handing them back to Tum. </p>
<p>There had been a cross look on San’s face that Tanawat knew as distress. It seemed that this entire time only Tum had been talking, a man who would not let any of his emotions past or present get in the way of doing his job. He was completely stone-faced as he recited all the information he knew before San had interrupted him. </p>
<p>“Captain, I hate to interrupt, but I am afraid I need to step back from this case.” San’s voice was firm and maintained a respectful tone as he addressed his most superior officer. </p>
<p>Tanawat had stopped buttoning his jacket in the midst of San’s sentence and even Tum stared at his partner a shocked look on his face, but that quickly melted away into a firm look as if he knew exactly why San spoke those words. </p>
<p>“ I’m sorry detective...I thought I just heard you say you need to step down…?” San kept his eyes to the floor and looked as if he was a child being scolded by an elder. San said nothing. Tanawat could feel his blood boiling and his arms starting to shake. </p>
<p>One of his best detectives was going to step down during a case that required every man he had under his commands and if it was one thing that pissed Tanawat off. It was when in the face of a question he received no response. Combined with his stress he practically exploded on his detective. </p>
<p>“DETECTIVE! You will answer me.” Tanawat screamed, slamming his hand down on the desk sharply. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry sir.. Forget I said anything.” San whispered. </p>
<p>Tanawat walked towards his detective. The tops of his shiny black shoes nearly touched San’s as he looked up at him. His voice was firm and grim. </p>
<p>“Yes I will forget you said that, because right now there is a baby out there missing who could die in less than 70 hours if we don't do our jobs. So in my mind you are asking for that baby to be murdered right….? No? Good, I'm glad. Now get your sorry ass out of this office and hit the streets both of you. I don’t want to hear any more excuses.” Tanawat growled. </p>
<p>Both of the detectives stood tall looking at their superior and saluted him as he walked out of his office heading down the hall to his press conference. As soon as Tanawat was out of view, San slowly lowered his hand from his forehead, still his eyes distant and it wasn't until his partner hit him on the shoulder sharply that he came back to his senses. </p>
<p>“San! What the hell was that?! You have never stepped down from a case as long as we have been partners…” Tum hissed at him. But San could do nothing but walk away. He was silent as Tum followed him out of the office and down to their car where they were about to hit the streets and begin door knocking until one of the rookies gave them more information. Getting into the driver's seat, San nearly drove away without Tum. The younger man stumbled into the passenger seat out of breath and before San could put his foot on the gas pedal, Tum stopped him with a hand on his knee. </p>
<p>“San, dont tell me this is because of who I think it is?” Tum whispered as San threw his hand down sharply on the steering wheel. His hand throbbing from the pain. Tum only kept his hand on San’s knee gently. Nobody but the two of them knew that they were more than partners and for Tum, in this moment he wasn't just San’s partner. He was San’s lover, he wanted to be there for him in any way he needed to be. </p>
<p>“San...Please…” Tum whispered over his breath. </p>
<p>“Tum, don’t treat me like a child. You know who the parents are of this boy. I don’t need to tell you why I don’t want to work in this case. You know it’s because Tharn and Type won’t accept my help.” San spoke quickly looking up at Tum who was gentle in the face, he sighed and looked forward at the road. </p>
<p>“We won’t know that until we try. Now we have about 200 doors to knock on so let's not worry about this yet and just do our jobs.” Tum smiled as San drove away back in the direction of the market.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Kisses and Kitchen Countertops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno and Champ get a frantic call from Tharn that no one expected to receive</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my loves! ITS A CHAMPXTECHNO CHAPTER YAYYYYY<br/>I am so mad that this couple is not canon you have no idea omg. <br/>But thats the beautiful thing about fanfiction, in my story Champ is Techno's overprotective, funny, hardworking fiance and I love it 😂😂<br/>Theres gonna be a warning for sexual content because theres a tiny bit of sexy time in the beginning of this chapter but nothing too intense XD <br/>Also by the end of this chapter, I hope y'all realize Techno and Champ are two of the greatest friends Tharn and Type could ever have.  ;-; <br/>TOMMOROWS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE SUPER SUPER LONG :*</p>
<p>Let me also clear something up super quick! I got a ton of messages yesterday asking me who San and Tum were? Yes, it is the same San who was Tharn's first love, and it is the same Tum who is Tar's older stepbrother. Watching the series and reading the books, I found a lot of individual personality similarities and at the same time a lot of polar opposites between San and Tum, that I figured I could play around with their potential relationship. Plus I liked the idea that Tharn's first love and best friend would end up being engaged, seemed like a good plot twist there. Hope this clears some things up!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno and Champ had been….indisposed... when Tharn called the first time. Tharn figured that they were busy or maybe they had already gone off to work. Champ and Techno had an old rotary phone in their apartment because of Champ’s job. He had made a major change when they were all still in college, liking the idea of how big of a paycheck he could get as a lawyer. A criminal defense attorney was one of the highest paying jobs in Bangkok and it was not an understatement to say that Champ and Techno were living pretty nowadays. The rotary phone was for Champ’s office to get a hold of him when he was not answering his cell phone. It rarely went off, but in this case, although Tharn didn't want to bother them, he felt like he needed all the help he could get trying to find Kamon. </p>
<p>Type had been going insane from the moment he was cleared to leave the ambulance. Tharn could only comfort him for a few moments after Captain Tanawat had left them, before Type was out knocking on practically every door he saw asking the people if they had seen his baby. They had been going on about 8 hours of searching when Tharn felt the tingle of worry at the back of his neck. Type hadnt sat down or even drank water in all of his running around and as much as he wanted to hold his son again. He couldnt lose Type as well. But no matter how much he would gently mention it, Type would glare at him and keep knocking. But Tharn could see him limping and occasionally blinking heavily to steady himself. </p>
<p>Techno was always extremely good at making Type see things clearly and at this point, Tharn was willing to try anything.  </p>
<p>So when Champ and Techno had been enjoying themselves in their apartment kitchen and the rotary phone went off, Champ knew something was wrong. His office rarely called him after his cell phone went to voicemail because they knew within seconds Champ would call them back. But this was the second time the rotary phone had gone off in five minutes and Champ was practically ready to smash it against the wall and continue ravaging Techno. In the midst of a heated kiss, Techno broke away and put his hands on Champ’s chest trying to get him to stop eating his neck practically, for just enough moments to answer the phone. </p>
<p>“Champ...the phone...answer it,” Techno said breathlessly as Champ worked his way up his neck and behind his ear nibbling lightly. </p>
<p>“Work can wait, this is more important,” Champ said right in the hollow space of Techno’s ear. But Techno had pushed him away from in between his legs on the kitchen counter and crossed his ankles playfully. Folding in his lips so Champ had to stop. Champ rolled his eyes at his fiance’s antics, making his way to the wall where he answered the phone and dragged the long corkscrew chord across the distance of the kitchen. Keeping the phone between his shoulder and ear, Champ squeezed Techno’s thighs and kissed his shoulder, mumbling lightly. </p>
<p>“This is Champ.” He broke away just long enough to say the three words and lean back against the stovetop across from Techno staring at his marvelous athletic body. Champ had barely been listening to whoever was ranting on the other end as he had been mouthing profanity at Techno who teased him by lightly running his hand down his chest and waist. Watching his playful teasing fiance, Champ definitely couldn't hear whoever was talking. </p>
<p>“...yea who is this..?” Champ said lazily. </p>
<p>“Ai’Champ! It’s me! It’s Tharn! Did you not hear me? Kamon was taken from his stroll…” </p>
<p>“What!?!?” Champ stood up straight and focused his eyes away from Techno, so he could hear Tharn clearly. He adjusted the phone and rubbed the side of his forehead out of distress. Techno jumped down from the counter and walked closer to Champ mouthing words to him to ask what was wrong. Techno was getting more and more anxious. </p>
<p>“H-Hold on..Tharn, one second…” Champ’s hurried voice said as he lowered the phone to his waist to keep Tharn from hearing. Champ looked at Techno, his smaller stature was just short enough for Champ to look down at him in his worried eyes. Quickly speaking as if he couldnt believe the words he was about to say. </p>
<p>“Tharn and Type were at the market this morning with the baby and someone grabbed Kamon right out of the stroller and ran with him. Kamon’s been kidnapped…” Champ brought the receiver back to his ear as Techno covered his mouth in shock, his eyes wide. Techno could barely imagine what was going through Type’s mind. He could practically hear Tharn ranting in panic through the phone and he grabbed the phone from his fiance quickly speaking. </p>
<p>“Tharn! Stop! Champ and I will come, where do you want us to meet you?” Techno kept his breath calm so as to not make Tharn panic anymore. </p>
<p>“Type and I have been knocking on doors for hours, but we are going back to the police department to see if they have any updates. We have to take a taxi, can you just meet us at the p-police d-department….?” Tharn’s voice seemed to break the more he spoke. </p>
<p>“...We need to bring Kamon’s stroller home too...Can you help..?” Techno had to close his eyes at the sound of Tharn shuttering in anxiety. </p>
<p>“We will be there in 20 minutes, just wait for us. Don’t worry Tharn we are going to find him.” Techno reassured his friend and heard the long sound of a dial tone, dropping the phone from his hand that just clattered to the tile floor. Techno dashed to their bedroom and got changed into some comfortable clothes. While Champ just put back the shirt that he had tossed on the kitchen floor from his fun before, he sighed and grabbed the car keys. He had to grab Techno by the waist as he was rushing to try and get out of the apartment. </p>
<p>“Listen to me, If we show up worried out of our minds, it is only going to make it worse. You need to calm down Techno…” The car keys jingled in his hand as Champ smiled kissing Techno on the lips quickly watching him visibly relax. </p>
<p>“Let’s go.” The two left the apartment and sped toward the police station.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Nobody Knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After searching for nearly the entire day, Type goes to the police station himself and demands answers and the result of this is Tharn learning Type's biggest secret.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my beautiful lovely readers! </p>
<p>OMG THIS CHAPTER IS 3000 WORDS, GOOD LORD, UGH</p>
<p>This chapter has physical, emotional warnings...REREAD THE TAGS OF THE STORY IF YOU WANT DETAILS because I don't wanna spoil the chapter by giving you specific warnings, everything you need to know is in the tags :) I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! Please drop me a comment on what you think or maybe just hi! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! </p>
<p>All I'm gonna say for this chapter is...</p>
<p>Poor Type...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one would be able to understand Type’s fury. Or his worry. Or his pain. That all it was at this point was pain. Sitting in the back of the taxi, Type flinched every so often as the surges of pain that would travel from his feet to his scar then to his hands and to his chest. He had never walked so much in his life, he also had never felt so useless in his life. He watched as the cityscape passed him by as he slowly left his own body. The world was moving slower and slower. He knew what it was like to pass out, but this feeling was different. It was like Type was in a whole other world away from that taxi cab. </p>
<p>Tharn turned his head to see his wife. Tharn could barely focus himself on anything except Kamon, but seeing Type as distant as he was shocking. His eyes were glossy like he was on the verge of crying and he had his hands buried in between his thighs. He rested his head on the window and his shoulders were shaking. Tharn didn't know what to say. For potentially the 10,000th time that day. The taxi driver told them it was only going to be about a five-minute drive however it felt like hours watching Type slowly deteriorate in the back of the car. </p>
<p>Just as they were pulling up to the front of the incredibly large police station. Tharn was about to reach over and rub Type’s shoulder but half way the distance, a familiar sound made them both freeze. Type barely moved as the sound of his alarm filled the taxi cab. Tharn’s hand was frozen in mid air as he watched Type barely move. His hand traveled to his pocket and he gripped the phone in a vice starting at the screen. The tears in his eyes silently fell down his cheeks. It was the 5th time the timer had gone off that day, completely pointless now. Type didn’t have his baby to feed with him. It was the 5th time that day that Type wondered with all of his mind, how hungry his baby was. Type was quick to shut the alarm off and shoved the phone back in his pocket, wiping his face of the tears. </p>
<p>Tharn moved to stop Type from getting out of the car before he wasn't ready, but Type stopped himself swallowing heavily and gasping under his breath. His hand made his way to his flat chest, opposite his heart. His eyes pinching shut for a moment, he rubbed at the tender spot, breathing deeply. Tharn reached out and rested his hand on Type’s wrist, his eyes full of concern. </p>
<p>But knew Type exactly what the pain was. He had been so strict about feeding Kamon naturally every two hours or sometimes even every hour on the dot, that he had never felt the pain of the milk beginning to dry up. It was awful, it was like a contraction but in his chest. A throbbing pain that would soften and then come back with a fury a few minutes later. Type found himself swallowing heavily again before waving a hand off at Tharn whom he knew was staring at him. </p>
<p>“I’m fine Tharn...Let's go.” Type whispered under his breath as he left the cab quickly running around the other side and into the police building ignoring Tharn who was calling after him. It had been 10 hours since the incident and with no updates from the police he was about to go and get them himself whether they were ready to give them or not. </p>
<p>Type was halfway into the building when a car skidded to the edge of the road next to the sidewalk and Tharn immediately recognized the black Lexus SUV, to be Champ’s work car. The young couple did not waste any time getting out of their car and ran over to where Tharn had been standing. Techno gave Tharn a tight lasting hug, something that he never would have done. Usually, when they greeted each other it was just a side hug or a high five wince they were friends. But this situation was different and rare. He could see that Tharn needed it. Champ in turn just grabbed his shoulder tightly and looked him in the eyes. </p>
<p>“Whatever you need, Tharn...Just ask okay?” Champ said and Techno let go, looking around, trying to find Type but couldn't. Tharn nodded his head in the direction of his friend.  He knew that out of all of their friends it was Champ and Techno that truly meant they would do anything to help them. Tharn walked in silence with the Champ and Techno into the building and took the elevator to the top floor knowing that's where the chief held his office. </p>
<p>Walking out of the elevator the long hallway that would lead to the cathedral-like room with massive windows from the floor to the ceiling. The walls painted a horrible green color that if it wasnt for all of the natural wood. Probably would make the building look cheap. Tharn kept his eyes peeled looking for Type, but as per usual, Tharn heard Type before he saw him. Techno as well felt the sense of panic as they heard Type’s screaming voice echoing through the hallway. The group of men had made their way around the corner and saw a large crowd of rookies working slowly, but everyone could tell that they were trying to listen to the yelling that was occurring in the Captain's office. </p>
<p>Type had been standing in the office, the door only slightly open. In his dark jeans and short-sleeved button-down, he looked completely out of place standing in front of the captain who was dressed in the uniform. But even in his civilian clothes, Type somehow looked as if he was a dominating force over the Captain, who stood in front of him completely silent, listening to every word coming from Type’s mouth. </p>
<p>“How could you have not found him by now! It has been almost 11 hours! My son is missing and nobody is doing anything about it! How could you call yourself a Captain! You dont deserve any title if you can't do your job!” Type shouted, looking like he was ready to hit Tanawat. </p>
<p>“Type!” Tharn shouted from the doorway. “...Please stop this…Kamon can not be helped like this...” Type turned sharply to meet his husband's gentle eyes. </p>
<p>“Tharn don’t you dare! Our son has been missing for almost a whole day and this man has no answers for us!” Type turned back towards Tanawat and took a step closer to him. His eyes flaring, at this point he barely felt the pain in his chest. Tharn dashed forward, seeing Type beginning to walk forward closer to Tanawat but he held him back by the arm. </p>
<p>“Mr.Kirigun, my two best detectives are on their way back to the station now with updates. I had to wait for their word. I know it is hard, but please just be patient.” Tanawat didnt know how to communicate with Type without setting him off but then again Type was like any mother would be in that situation, panicked and worried. So in turn Tanawat treated Type like any other concerned parent. Gender didnt matter. </p>
<p>“You dont know! How could you know!?” Type saw the framed picture on Thanwat’s office wall, of a perfectly formed family, a son and two girls with a smiling wife in between. He instantly knew it was Tanawat’s family, there's no way it couldn't have been. Type didnt even have a chance to take professional family photos with his son and he didnt know if he was ever going to be able to.. There was no way Tanawat could ever understand his feelings. </p>
<p>“I see your family Captain! Right there in front of my eyes! Tonight you will go home to your children and hold them tight!” Type’s voice began to break and his shoulders fell forward as his emotions got the best of him taking over with an unfair amount of control. When his breath hitched he had to turn his head to the side for a few moments to compose himself.  Techno could see his friend shaking as he tried to stand tall, but he knew Type couldnt hold back forever. Out of instinct, Techno grabbed Champs hand holding it tightly. He watched as Type starred at the picture frame on the wall, his eyes not meeting Tanawats. </p>
<p>“...you will tuck them into bed...kiss their foreheads...wake up to their faces...and where will I be?!” Type broke out of Tharn’s grip,  starting forward grabbing a hold of the Captain’s shoulder and pushing him back against a wall. Tharn gasped and ran forward but Tanawat’s eyes told him it’s okay, freezing Tharn in place.  San and Tum seemed to walk in at that exact moment back into the station, they saw someone pinning their Captain and instantly reached for their pistols, dashing into his office concerned. </p>
<p>“Captain!” Tum shouted. But Tanawat looked towards them giving them a head nod to tell them he was okay. </p>
<p>“P’San..? P’Tum…?” Techno whispered under his breath.” Type sharply turned around at this and his eyes widened, having not seen San in years. The man who thought he had some first love claim over Tharn, It only made Type’s blood boil more. San stood pale faced, not wanting Type to anger himself anymore. The tension was so thick in the small office you could cut it with a knife. From being pinned against the wall Tanawat swallowed and rested his hand on Type’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“It’s okay detectives, disarm yourselves.” San and Tum put away their guns immediately and stared at their Captain wide eyed. </p>
<p>“You will never know what it is like to live with this!!  Never...” Type threw the Captain back against the wall feeling his breath wavering and shaking. He stepped back not being able to find a pair of eyes to stare at, he felt they were all staring at him. The walls were definitely closing in on him and he began to panic, not even hearing his own words. </p>
<p>“Mr.Kirigun...What are you talking about?” The way Type had threatened the Captain made it seem that he was the one who had done something to Kamon and the detectives raised their eyebrows listening intently for any clues Type might give away.</p>
<p>“It’s my fault! All of this is my fault! I said last night that I should have waited to have him...I regretted having my baby...and I left him alone in that market this morning...dont you understand?!” Type’s breathing at this point were gasps, he put a hand to rest at the pain in his chest. He couldn't even hear Tharn calling his name. It was distant in the back of his mind. Type turned towards Tharn and their eyes met silently. Type’s tears finally spilled. </p>
<p>“I abandoned our baby…Now he is gone forever…” Type whispered under his breath staring at Tharn. Tharn felt horrible, he had no idea Type felt so guilty. Type stumbled trying to walk towards Tharn, who was maybe only one or two steps away. Type’s legs however couldnt manage and his husband and Techno rushed forward, catching Type’s weak body in their arms. All Type could do was sob into Tharn's shoulder.His arms pressed limply against his back. Techno looked down at Type’s head, seeing his brow sweating and his skin looking pale. </p>
<p>“Type…” Champ whispered. Tharn took the majority of Type’s weak weight on his side to support him and nearly crumbled to the floor, but they both managed to stay on their legs. Tanawat walked forward looking at Tharn who stood strong, one arm wrapped around Type’s waist and the other gripping his hand tightly, this allowed him to hold him up. Tanawat was quiet as he stared at Type’s eyes filled with tears, he bit his lip to hold back his sobs, but still his lips quivered. </p>
<p>“I will find your son, I promise…” Tanawat swore, which was the number one rule not to do when handling these cases but he didnt know what else to do. The young couple was clearly in way over their heads.Tanawat could tell that neither of them had ever thought this would happen, but then again what parent does?  He needed to reassure them in any way he could... Tharn said nothing in response, he just stared at Tanawat and gazed back down at Type’s head laying on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Come on Love, I am taking you home…” Tharn whispered, his warm breath brushing through the strands of hair on Type’s forehead. He turned around with Type on his side and walked out of the room. Type was barely walking by himself and without Tharn’s support, he probably would have just collapsed. On his way out following Tharn and Type, Champ grabbed the gold and blue stroller to bring back to their apartment. It had been folded neatly and rested against the wall, all of the analytical testing had already been completed. There was one thing however that had yet to have been dealt with... Tharn’s eyes met San’s downturned ones just as he was crossing the threshold out of Tanawat’s office.  </p>
<p>“Don’t say a word… Don’t you dare...If you want to help me or heal Type for all the pain you've caused him in the past...Then find my son. Bring him home to us.” Without another word, the group of 4 young men left. The somber group grabbing the attention of every rookie in the office who all silently stared at them from their desks. Seeing this, enraged Tanwat, apparently respect for the victim was the last thing taught in the academy now. Tanawat dashed forward and stood in his office doorway, his voice booming towards all his rookies. </p>
<p>“I know you all have something to be doing right now...Get back to work...NOW!” Tanawat slammed his office door shut, hearing all the rookies scramble and rubbed his forehead. He traveled behind the desk, his back resting against the wall. </p>
<p>“Tell me you have something,” The Captain whispered, rubbing his collar and shoulder from where Type’s fury had pinned him.</p>
<p>San and Tum exchanged a look. Before turning back to the Captain. </p>
<p>“It seems we got fingerprints off the stroller, One of the rookies found his name in the homeless registry. His name is Lhong, he is 23 and is a known sidewalk hopper. We have no idea where he could be…” Tum sighed. </p>
<p>“Well go down to the streets, start interviewing the homeless. Do it now, we have no time to waste.” Tanawat sighed giving his detectives a hand signaling to leave him alone. San and Tum exchanged a look but quickly left leaving the captain alone. Tanawat called his wife soon after that, letting her know he wasnt coming that night. He needed to work. He felt bad, but he knew Penchan would understand, and she did. </p>
<p>The car ride home was silent. Type remained awake besides Tharn’s endless humming to try and get him to sleep. Type was far away in another world. But in this world right now, all he could do was watch as the city passed him by. He didnt even feel Tharn carrying him into their bed. He didnt feel Techno wiping his head with a cold cloth…. <i>He couldnt feel anything anymore.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Suffocating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tharn and Type return to their apartment and receive unexpected and very unwelcome visitors.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3000 words again!!! yay!!!</p>
<p>Emotional warning for this chapter!!!</p>
<p>I'm actually worried y'all are gonna hate me for this chapter...its gonna bring back some serious "In the Ocean Shallow" memories. </p>
<p>Enjoy and Comment! </p>
<p>See you tommorow!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing Type’s eyes blankly staring at the ceiling scared Tharn to death. He tried his best to card his hand through his wife’s coarse hair, but Type would just shrug off the motion. Turning his head to the other direction, away from Tharn’s gaze.Tharn knelt by the side of their bed for what seemed like hours, just rubbing Type’s arm and trying to get him to drink water. But Type still didnt move. </p>
<p>“Type, love, please just look at me please…Let me see those beautiful eyes.” Tharn begged, but Type remained still, eyes wide and unfocused. His hand was resting on his stomach through the fabric of his shirt. His fingers lightly pressing at his scar, a small fact that Tharn was not paying attention too. </p>
<p>Techno and Champ planned to stay the night to help in any way they could. Tharn and Type’s apartment was so big that 3 of their 4 living room couches were full pull out queen beds. There was definitely a space for Techno and Champ without a doubt and by the looks of the way the apartment was left, it was better to stay. The kitchen was a mess from breakfast that morning, both Tharn and Type didnt seem to care. So Techno took care of it,washing the dishes and quickly putting away the baby bottles and pacifiers as to not be a painful reminder to everyone in the apartment. From the kitchen, Techno could see his fiance pacing back and forth near the wall of the windows, still dressed in plain black pants and crisp white shirt. His hair a mess, and from the way he had been chewing on his lip Techno knew he was getting frustrated. Champ had been calling every department he knew trying to get answers, being a senior apprentice of the most famous league of lawyers in Bangkok certainly had its perks, one of them being Champ had every phone number known to man when it came to powerful people. Techno had just finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher when Champ hung up the phone, sighing heavily and throwing the phone into the freshly made pull out bed that Tharn had made only minutes before. Techno knew better than to say anything in those moments, he just continued to work quietly and methodically, smiling to himself when Champ’s natural instinct to not give up kicked in and he picked up his cell phone again calling more people. </p>
<p>It was well into the night, probably closer to early morning 3 or 4am when Champ had finished calling his colleagues, and colleagues friends, with nothing to report back.  Techno was wide awake, and finally sat down next to Champ at the tall bar-like table next to the wall of windows, holding his hand, rubbing his knuckles and patting the smooth skin gently. Techno was trying to reassure him that he tried his best and he couldnt be mad at himself for that. Even though sleep would have done them both better, Techno had made hot decaffeinated coffee for the both of them, and together they just sat quietly in Tharn and Type’s living room. Tharn had fallen asleep kneeling next to the bed Type had been laying in, only having gotten about four hours of sleep he stood up to join Techno and Champ after he made sure Type was asleep. Thank God he was rolled over onto his side and breathing steadily. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do...First I lost Kamon and now...now I think I'm losing Type too. He hasn't eaten anything or drank anything. I know he’s in pain, he keeps rubbing at his chest…I didn't know he blamed himself so much...” Tharn nearly fell onto the tall wooden bar stool next to Champ who sipped his coffee steadily.  Techno got up and poured Tharn some coffee,  resting a hand on his back, squeezing his shoulder. </p>
<p>“No one is to blame Tharn, you know this. Not you, Type, Mali or the Police Captain. It just happened and now we are gonna get through it. But you can't do this by yourself. Champ and I won't let you, so I think, even though I know you're going to hate this idea….I think you need to call Type’s parents...They can help you.” Techno whispered trying not to wake up Type. The deep bags under Tharn’s eyes from all the stress seemed to disappear as he widened his eyes at Techno’s suggestion, turning to make eye contact with him. </p>
<p>“No...Absolutely not. Even though his father forgave me, I can't bring him here and tell him his only grandson is missing. He would kill me and it would only stress out Type more. I can handle this, I have you two and I have my parents if I really need to call them.” Tharn rubbed his coffee mug and stared back into the dark liquid. Champ spoke quickly getting irritated with Tharn’s stubbornness as this was no time to be stubborn. He reached forward and put his hand on Tharn’s forearm, trying to get his attention to focus on him. </p>
<p>“Tharn, the amber alerts went out this afternoon, your parents and your brother  already called you, how long do you think it will be before your In-law’s call you?” Before Tharn could respond, the bell to their apartment started to go off rapidly.It was like someone was just holding down the bell letting the noise echo through the apartment.  Techno and Champ looked in the direction of the door, but Techno turned slightly looking at Type stirring in his restless sleep. Tharn thinking it was the officers, nearly sprinted to the door. Opening it and being met with the face of Type’s father and mother. They didnt even have suitcases with them, and Type’s father nearly pushed Tharn into a wall getting into their apartment. Tharn was only able to hold attention with Type’s father who was nearly visually steaming with anger. He was quickly pushed aside to the wall though without a second thought by his father in law. </p>
<p>“M-Ma...P-Pa! What are you doing here?” Type’s father invaded the apartment and rushed to the living room meeting the shocked faces of Champ and Techno. All they could do was stare at Type’s father who looked beyond infuriated. Hearing Tharn’s words, Type's father whipped around and stalked towards Tharn grabbing his collar and pinning him against a wall in the entranceway corridor. Seeing this, Champ nearly knocked the table over, pushing his seat away and running towards Tharn, trying to pull Type’s father off of Tharn. The older man was practically seething, growling words out at Tharn. Type’s mother just stood quietly behind them for the first time in her marriage knowing she could probably do nothing at this moment. All of the commotion illuminated the apartment in life, even the sun still had not broken the horizon. Techno covered his mouth in shock, worried not only for his friend, but for his fiance who was thrown into a wall with a sharp twist of Type’s father’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I told you to protect them! It is your one job as a husband and father! Protect your partner and children! Why is my grandson missing!” Type’s father had Tharn pinned so tightly against the wall Tharn actually was struggling to breathe.</p>
<p>“More importantly...Why did we have to find out what was happening from the news! I saw my son and grandson’s photo plastered all over the evening news! You couldnt even call us?!” Tharn’s hands fought at his father in law's grip and Champ kicked off the wall he was thrown into, finally able to pull the older man off of Tharn. Through gasping breaths Tharn watched as Type’s father was practically ready to jump him again. Champ barely able to hold back Tharn’s in-law.</p>
<p>“T-Type and I had more to be concerned about than informing all of our family! D-Don't you think I am living with this guilt every second that I stand here and my son is missing!” Tharn held his chest and fought the urge to throw his father in law out of his home and onto the street. Now he was on Tharn’s territory and Tharn was not against throwing him out. He would do it faster than anyone could think. </p>
<p>“I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with my son or grandson. You are nothing but a poor excuse for a man, I knew it the moment you stepped onto the island all those years ago, You should have never been a fath---!” </p>
<p>“Pa enough! God please enough!” Type’s voice invaded the small corridor, with Techno supporting him around the waist. The few hours of sleep he had gotten only made the circles under his eyes darker. His body was still weak hence Techno supporting him and he bit his lip trying to say the words that kept echoing in his head. What Type wanted really was to rush his father and throw him out of the apartment. But he could barely stand without Techno’s support. Everyone silently stared at him, this he was sure of. </p>
<p>“Don’t blame Tharn...blame me, wrap your hands around my throat and threaten my life. I deserve to die for leaving my baby there. It’s my fault Pa!” Type brought his hand to his chest and every time he said ‘me’ or ‘my’ his fingers pushed against himself as if he had to tell everyone who he was.</p>
<p>From where she was standing,  Type’s mother rushed forward holding her son as if he was just a small boy all over again.It didnt matter he was much taller than her or an adult now, Type’s mother broke at the sight of her son and she was able to support him as Type crumbled over his mother’s shoulder. She carded her fingers through his hair, slowly walking him back in the direction of the bed with Techno on the other side. </p>
<p>“Shh..no my boy...shh, come, let mother help you. Come with me..” Techno and Type’s mother guided the broken young man back to the large bed at the end of their large living space. Type’s mother held her son as he cried in her arms. </p>
<p>“Ma...I am a horrible mother...I deserve this…” Type sobbed and rubbed his chest trying to make the now constant pain go away. All his mother could do was hold her son tight and deny his every word. </p>
<p>Type’s father glared at Tharn thinking to himself that he was even more of a terrible husband because all he could do was stare at Type as he broke down….again… He didnt want to look at his son in law any longer and  tried to move into Tharn and Type’s bedroom area but Champ held him back as Tharn stepped in front of him. Tharn’s eyes were focused and lowered his voice so as to not upset Type if he heard. Tharn held the same beliefs that he did two months ago when they were on Ko Phagan and Type’s father tried to hold his son. That feeling of protection, he did not want Type’s father entering into his home and even more so walking into his bed space where Type and Tharn only loved each other. He had already brought so much negative energy into his home already the air felt heavy and hard to breath. Tharn had made up his mind. </p>
<p>“You are not coming into this house. I won’t allow it. Now...Get out.” Tharn pushed his father in law back, who stumbled but his eyes went wide and he said nothing, just pointed a finger at Tharn and left their apartment. Champ had rested a hand on Tharn’s shoulder and guided him back into the apartment to where Type was calming down in his mother’s arms. Tharn looked at Champ who walked forward helping Techno carrying a small bin of cold water. Tharn’s steps were heavy and slow, looking at Type he ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip. </p>
<p>“I gotta get out of here…” Tharn whispered, turning around and walking out of the apartment before Champ could question him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Nightwalkers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>San and Tum hit the streets to start interviewing people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my loves! </p>
<p>No warning today!! We are finally gonna get some information on our kidnapper! From a very...unlikely source.. </p>
<p>Please Comment and Enjoy! </p>
<p>I will see you tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bangkok was like any other city in the world. Every city had a homeless population, and every city had a place where they gathered. For Bangkok, it was an alleyway in the city center. In fact it was only about 3 blocks from where Kamon had been taken. Fires would burn in old trash cans in strategic lines all the way down the length of the alleyway. Each one belonging to someone else. The alleyway had a certain smell to it, one that San never seemed to forget. It would make him gag. Tum was always better at handling smells than he was so that was why in this case he took the lead on the interviews in the alleyway. </p>
<p>The alleyway of unemployed, drug addicts and nightwalkers did not seem keen on Tum or San interviewing them in the middle of the night. Instead of going one by one and spending more time in the overwhelming smell than he had to, he turned on his flashlight and demanded for all the people to come out of their shelters. By now the people who lived in the alleyway had become pretty accustomed to hearing what the difference between a real cop and a drunken man was. Even though they were annoyed, they soon all filed out of their shelters. </p>
<p>San held up the crude image of Lhong, the police department a year ago had filed all of the homeless people into their codas in case any crimes were committed. Lhong looked awful in his photo, pale and feverish, his cheeks hollowed out and his 5 o’clock shadow very visible. San watched as all the people took in the image of Lhong and stared at the officers. </p>
<p>“I will make myself short and clear. If you have seen him speak up now, or be charged with aiding in the kidnapping of a minor.” San spoke quickly. </p>
<p>“What’s in it for us?!” The large group yelled. </p>
<p>“Avoid prison.” Tum made himself clear and kept his gaze steady, rolling up his black business shirt sleeves to his elbows. He became completely unphased that he was threatening jail time on them. The mass of people all seemed taken aback at how forceful they were being. Less concerned with their wellbeing like they usually were and more concerned with whatever case they needed to solve. </p>
<p>“He left… claimed he found himself a job playing music in some bar. Was happy to see him go, all the psychopath did was talk about a husband that was going to come and save him one day” an older man sitting with his knees pulled to his chest throwing trash into a burning pile in front of him.</p>
<p>“He couldn’t even realize that the only reason he was living in an alley was that there are no such things as Prince Charmings in real life.” San walked forward knelt down next to the burning pile, trying to find the man's eyes in the mess of hair that hadn’t been cut in years…</p>
<p>“What bar?” Tum said as he hovered from behind San waiting for the older man to actually make some sort of eye contact. </p>
<p>“The one on the corner of the city square. I should remember that fucking bar. Damn kid promised me a drink when he left. I should never have trusted him.” The older man scoffed, his breath practically assisting San making him want to gag. </p>
<p>Tum looked at his watch seeing it was just after 2am all of the bars were getting ready to close their doors for the night. But they still had time for interviews if they got there in time. He tapped San’s shoulder trying to get him to walk away but for whatever reason he couldn't make the motions to leave the area. Until Tum looked down and actually saw what he was staring at. The older man had no eyes. Just hollowed eye sockets that made Tums stomach roll. He finally pulled San away from the man and as they were walking away they could hear him calling out. </p>
<p>“If you ever find that damn kid tell him he still owns me a fucking drink!” San shook his head and they both got back into their car driving away to the bar. </p>
<p>“If we actually find the baby and he is safe I will buy that man a whole bottle myself,” San whispered his knuckles gripping the steering wheel with a determination that was unheard of existing at that late of an hour unless you were a college student. </p>
<p>“You and me both.” Tum mumbled his own hand wrapping around San’s arm relaxing him. </p>
<p>———— </p>
<p>It just so happened that the bar that Lhong worked at closed at 3:00am and the owner was standing outside the double doors locking up as San pulled the car around to the corner. </p>
<p>“Excuse me, miss! My name is Detective Tum, I’m with the Bangkok Police Department. I was wondering if you could give me some information on an employee of yours? His name is Lhong.” He held up the picture of Lhong and even though in his crudeness, the young bar owner could see through all of the sickness and poverty, that was indeed the young man whom she fired only months ago. </p>
<p>“I had hired him as a bartender, he looked like he had just rolled off the road,  but he could shake a mean martini. It wasnt until he cleaned himself up that I actually remembered him from university, we used to go there together until he dropped out.I told him I would give him 3 months to take his pay and clean up his act.” The young woman named Pufai explained. </p>
<p>“Did he?” Tum said writing down whatever he thought was going to be relevant on his gold iphone. </p>
<p>“He did, but I had to let him go because he was disturbing the customers. He would get irritated very easily and always think my customers were threatening him. I had enough when I caught him pointing the edge of our ice pick at one of our customers throats. I haven't seen him since that night.” Tum raised his eyebrow at her story, wouldn’t any sane bar owner have called the police on such a man? But then he realized that as a bartender, Pufai had probably seen a lot worse…</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea where he could be?” Tum swallowed heavily hoping she was going to have an answer for him. </p>
<p>“I could give you his old address, I still have his file in my office, you're actually lucky, I was going to shred all of my old files in the morning. They were taking up too much space..” Pufai rolled her eyes and pulled a yellow envelope out of her tote and handed it to Tum, everything she knew about Lhong was in that file. Tum was shocked that it was that easy, he could only hope the information inside was accurate. </p>
<p>“Did Lhong do something…?” Pufai’s voice was quiet, even though she and Tum were the only ones on the street. </p>
<p>“He is our lead suspect in a kidnapping.” Tum hummed turning back to walk towards the car. But what he didn't see was Pufai’s eyes widening and running forward to grab Tum’s arm and turn him around. San nearly reached for his gun if Tum didn't give him a gentle hand to let him know he was okay. </p>
<p>“You mean that baby on the news?? T-The Kirigun baby??” Tum nodded. </p>
<p>“Listen to me...If Lhong is your suspect then you need to talk to Tharn...Lhong and him have a history...really bad history…” Pufai looked desperate but she kept her gaze focused on Tum and San. </p>
<p>“What kind of history..?” San spoke from the driver's seat of the car. </p>
<p>“Before he dropped out, there was a rumor going around the school that Lhong strangled Type in the parking lot near to death. Even took a rock and tried to smash his head…” Pufai’s voice trembled. </p>
<p>“Why would he do a thing like that?” Tum whispered, resting his hand on Pufai’s trembling shoulder. Her breaths unsteady but she spoke quietly. </p>
<p>“Because...he loves Tharn...He wants Tharn...” Pufai breathed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Tick Tock....Tick Tock....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Get a peak into Tanawat's personal life!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello my loves!</p>
<p>Warning for Lhong!!! the first three paragraphs are in his POV but then we transition over to Tanawat! <br/>also, I guess a sexual warning because of the way i describe how penchan (tanawat's wife) looks...? lol I wasn't trying to be sexual, I just remember reading Shakespeare and that's how he described all his female characters soooo yea...? anyway!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy these sweet moments between Tanawat and his wife!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lhong woke up to the sound of Kamon screaming. It was the early morning after he found his baby in the market and things had not been going as he expected. It turns out Kamon cried alot, more than he thought any baby could. He woke up nearly every hour on the hour to the baby crying. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. He had gone days without food before...so why couldn't the baby? He had gone weeks without having clean clothes before, so why couldn't Kamon? Lhong was practically disgusted with how spoiled Kamon had become when he was being cared for by Type. Of course Type would spoil the baby, which is why he cried all the time now! He was so used to getting everything he wanted that nothing seemed impossible. Well Lhong would break that habit of his baby, he needed to know that nothing in the world comes easy. So every time he cried Lhong had drowned out the sound until he couldn't hear it anymore. His mother did the same thing with him as a baby too, just don't listen to the crying and eventually it will stop! Every hour when he woke up he just rolled over and went right back to sleep. If he could do it so could the baby. </p>
<p>From Kamon’s perspective however, this was pure torture. The poor baby had not been changed properly in a day, nor had he been fed or bathed. His skin was itching from being so dehydrated, his stomach felt like it was turning inside out trying to find the nutrients his body so desperately needed. He hadn't slept in so long and he was losing the energy it took to cry. Every hour that passed, Kamon’s cries would become weaker and quieter. Where was his ma and pa? Why did it hurt so much? </p>
<p>When Kamon had finally stopped crying Lhong rolled over and looked at the baby, his eyelids half-open just gazing at him. Lhong smiled at the quiet baby and sat up looking down at him. </p>
<p>“See! It’s not so bad! You just have to be patient!” Lhong looked towards the door of the apartment which still remained closed. </p>
<p>“Your daddy is going to bring home so much delicious food that you won't have to cry anymore...I promise..Everything will be okay.” Lhong soothed Kamon, but no... everything was not going to be okay because although Lhong could ignore his hunger for days on end, Kamon was fading fast. The clock was ticking...only 40 hours left. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking through the door of his house that night, Tanawat felt like his muscles were a weighted object just dragging on the floor. His head was killing him and he had brought home a mound of paperwork in his suitcase that he held in his arm. It was about 3:00 in the morning when he crossed the threshold and his house was near silent as the grave. Of course the kids were in bed and dreaming away, he imagined Penchan as well, in her classic thin blue lace nightgown, curled on her side in their bed. He couldn't wait to close his eyes for just a few moments. Wrap his arms around her waist and just enjoy whatever hours or minutes he had till someone called him with what he hoped was new information.</p>
<p>Putting his briefcase down in their entryway he couldn't stumble fast enough to his bed but, he caught sight of the lights being on in the kitchen and turned his body to the source, sure enough, there was Penchan. She, having worked such a demanding job once knew what it was like to pull all-nighters. She looked so peaceful, her crown of thick black wavy hair tumbling behind her and her nose buried in a book. Just as Tanawat thought, she was clad in her blue lace nightgown that so perfectly highlighted the curves of her body and toned stomach. Tanawat’s eyes could marvel at his wife for hours. From her smooth shoulders, her pale arms, the smooth unblemished skin under the moon of her breasts and down to her youthful thighs. How her body managed to look so perfect after two pregnancies... one of them being twins....made Tanawat question the human form. Tanawat would never understand how he got so lucky with someone such as Penchan. He didn't love her for just her body, of course not, but he loved her most of all for her gentleness. It had only been a few times that he had seen her actually get angry or frustrated. She could only smile at him when their eyes met. Tanawat walked behind her. leaning over and sighed into her neck, kissing behind her ear. She visibly relaxed and touched his head. </p>
<p>“ I'm so happy you're back. The girls were asking for you all day.” Penchan whispered, never letting go of Tanawat’s hand as he sat down next to her with a heaving sigh, as if all of his stress was going to be released. To his dismay it wasnt and his body still felt like it was made out of lead. Just a solid block of lead in a chair now. He desperately just wanted to shower and go to bed, but Penchan’s soft skin grounded him to the kitchen table. </p>
<p>“Do you have a new case..?” Penchan said closing her book and resting it on the table, turning her body to fully face Tanawat. </p>
<p>“The kidnapping at the market this morning got assigned to me…” Penchan's gaze was concerned but still, she listened as Tanawat explained himself. </p>
<p>“I haven't worked a kidnapping since the academy and this one is just hitting me differently than any other case I have worked before. Usually, I can just keep myself buried in the work but this time around, I hate the emotions that I can’t control.” Tanawat rubbed his forehead deeply, the beginnings of stress wrinkles having developed only a few weeks ago. </p>
<p>“I can tell you exactly why this is hitting you differently.” Penchan hummed as a matter of factly. Her face relaxed and her thumb rubbed the back of Tanawat’s knuckles. In her wisdom, she lifted her chin only slightly to meet the eyes of her husband who was just begging for an answer. </p>
<p>“Oh..?”</p>
<p>“Tanawat, you're a father now. You were and have always been able to detach yourself from your cases because you could never relate directly to your victims feelings. Whether it be a bank robbery, high speed chase or murder...you never knew what it was like to be the person who was living through it, you were just the one looking through the window.” When had Penchan been this analytical of Tanawat’s psychological makeup? It only impressed Tanawat that she was so attentive to a piece of him that he really never addressed himself. </p>
<p>“Now you know what it means to love your own children so fiercely that you would do anything to protect them. You can imagine the pain and it prevents you from focusing. Just as the parents of that baby probably can’t focus on anything else except their son now.” Penchan patted his hand and smiled at him. Tanawat just stared at the floor running his hands through his mop of hair, and sighing. He knew she was right in every way. When Type had nearly collapsed in his office that night, his pain penetrated Tanawat so deeply, that he couldn’t even begin to imagine if anyone of his children had been kidnapped. </p>
<p>“You will find that baby, I know you will, only because now you are a father. You will find him because any parent will go to the end of the earth to find a child. Don’t lose hope.” Penchan stood up speaking her words slowly so they sunk into her husband’s aching brain. She rubbed his back and shoulders, bending down at her waist to kiss his shoulder blade. Tanawat being bent over, his elbows on his knees and face in his hands giving her the freedom to do this. Tanawat inhaled deeply trying to keep himself from freeing any emotion, he didn't want to break down. </p>
<p>“...Daddy...Momma?” A high pitched sweet voice, echoed off the tiles in the kitchen. Penchan stood slowly with her eyes meeting the owner of the voice, while Tanawat whipped his body around hearing that one of his children was awake. It was Pensri, the youngest of the twins, holding her stuffed koala under her arm. Her light pink nightgown gleaming in the kitchen light. She yawned, rubbing her eyes and walked into Tanawat’s now open arms. Pensri instantly folded her body into the crook of his arm and nearly fell back to sleep. Tanawat pressed her face with soft gentle kisses, hugging her tightly. Clinging onto his youngest’s small body, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to fight for this feeling. All he could do was hold Pensri as she slept in his arms. </p>
<p>"Papa's home..." Pensri smiled as she gripped Tanawat's business shirt in her tiny palm against his chest. </p>
<p>Penchan just smiled, rubbing her daughter’s head of thick brown curls. The three sat enjoying their silence, just long enough for it to end. Tanawat’s work phone came to life, Penchan just gently nodded her head and carried their daughter back to her own bed from Tanawat’s arms, so he could answer the call. San’s voice pierced the receiver and brought Tanawat back into focus. It sounded like San was driving. </p>
<p>“Captain! We have some information for you!” Tanawat stood up beginning to pace back and forth, a habit he always had when he was taking important calls. </p>
<p>“It turns out that our suspect Lhong and Tharn went to college together.. The same major and everything… Apparently just a few months after he had started at the college, Lhong dropped out. We have since learned that it was because Lhong had been physically and emotionally threatening Type because of an obsession he had with Tharn.” Tanawat tried to digest the information as fast as it was being given to him. Soon Tum’s voice had taken over the conversation. </p>
<p>“His ex-boss was able to give us an address, but it is just an abandoned building. But Captain I think we got our guy!” Tum’s eager voice echoed. Tanawat hummed over his detective’s developments and gaze at the clock on the stove. </p>
<p>“Both of you get some sleep, at dawn I want you to bring Tharn in to clear up this story. Hopefully he can tell us where he is. The clock is ticking; we only have 40 hours left. Use these next two hours to sleep and I will meet both of you at the station after.” Tanawat spoke firmly, his gaze turning the shadow of his wife in the doorframe, who seemed to be listening. She walked towards him closing the distance and rested her head on Tanawat’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around his toned chest. Tanawat hung up his phone and bit his lip. </p>
<p>“Do you have to go back to the office?” Penchan sighed. </p>
<p>“No, not for a few hours, until then, just take me to bed.” Tanawat mumbled under his breath. His wife’s laughter was background noise in his ears. Unfortunately for Tanawat, his eyes were opening just as fast as they were closing. Only two hours of sleep will do that. For Penchan, waking up to half an empty bed was normal, she expected it. What she wasn't expecting was to see Tanawat whispering ‘I love you’ to each one of their children as a goodbye before he returned to the office. Giving them a kiss to the forehead to finish, and just as fast as he came home. Penchan watched her husband walk out the door and drive away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tharn can't be strong forever...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my loves! </p>
<p>No Warnings! Its gonna be one hell of an emotional chapter today :( </p>
<p>Please Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the insistence of Champ and Techno, Type’s mother and father returned to Koh Pnagan that very next day. Even though she wanted to care for her son in any way she can, she had to believe in Tharn and Type as a married pair they could support each other. Type’s father did not apologize, in fact he was silent all the way back to Koh pnagan, he truly planned not to apologize unless his grandson was found. But in Tharn and Type’s mind this was the very last of their concerns, their son was the only concern.</p>
<p>For Champ and Techno it had been just like college again having the two sleeping on the pull out futon that was the couch. Type slept fitfully, the entire night, tossing and turning terrified to fall asleep because he didn't know what he would miss if he closed his eyes. He didn't even have Tharn near him to try and soothe the ache in his limbs and chest.</p>
<p>Tharn was long gone, at least in his mind he was, in all actuality, he was sitting in the driver's seat of his Porsche in the parking garage of the apartment building. He didn't even turn on the radio, he just stared at the texture of the steering wheel, running the pads of his fingers over each ripple. He could barely feel the rising in his breath, or the tremor of his unfocused eyes. Maybe Type’s father was right, maybe he didn't deserve to be a husband let alone a father. He couldn't even convince his own spouse that he would find their baby, he couldn't even convince himself. In less than 38 hours, if he hadn’t found his son alive, he would surely be bringing home a corpse. Type’s father was right, if only he had left the diaper bag in the stroller where they always kept it, or maybe if he had put extra clothes in the stroller? Or dammit, he should have just gone with Type and Kamon, he should have stayed with his family! Tharn felt his fury rising in his chest to a point where all he could do was scream. He gripped his steering wheel till his knuckles were like pins and needles. His strained voice filled the car and the garage. When he had no breath left to scream he leaned back and hit the steering wheel as hard as he could repeatedly. This carried on until his body gave out, and all that was left were Tharns limp and now bruised hands hanging over the steering wheel weakly. His head fell on top of his wrists and he sobbed, for the first time during all of this he sobbed uncontrollably, and ugly. He blamed no one but himself. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry...Oh God, i’m so sorry…” Tharn whispered. </p>
<p>That's where he sat for what felt like hours, but in fact was only minutes, until his phone rang and San’s face became illuminated on the screen. Of course he had saved San’s contact but he chose to never use it after his college days. If he was ever going to see San it would be by coincidence, not by his own request. He had honestly forgotten that his contact was still in his phone all these years later. He had never thought he would ever look forward to seeing this contact appear on his screen, and through his mess of emotions and tears. His fingers shakily slid across the sleek iphone screen. San didn't seem to have time for formal greetings and he was never the type to beat around the bush on anything. So when he just began to ask questions Tharn wasn't necessarily surprised. </p>
<p>“Tharn, we need to talk. I need you to come down to the station as soon as possible.” His voice was thick with sleep, as if he was speaking before he was even ready himself to do what he said. Tharn glanced at his watch through his bleary eyes, he could make out 5:30 in the morning. When he turned his head to look out his car window in the distance he could see that not even the sun had risen. He sniffled and wiped his eyes roughly, clearing his throat. </p>
<p>“No, I can’t leave Type. He is in too bad of shape, for me to leave him. Whatever you need to say you can come to the apartment to tell me.” Tharn leaned back in the driver's seat still trying to control his breath. There was a long pause of silence over the receiver and for a moment he thought maybe he had lost service, but just as he was about to hang up San’s voice rang clear again. </p>
<p>“We will be there in 30 minutes Tharn.” and just like that San hung up the phone and left Tharn with nothing but a dial tone. Tharn didn't know what to expect at this point because there was nothing for him to guess what San would have to talk to him about, San was so deadpan in tone that Tharn couldn't even begin to guess. In the dark cover of the morning dawn he fought the urge to drive away, but he needed to go wake up Champ and Techno. He needed to do this for his son, surely if his wife could come back from the brink of death to bring his child into the world, then Tharn could get out of a car. Couldn’t he…?</p>
<p>San and Tum had arrived at the apartment in exactly 30 minutes, just like they had said, a singular quality that both of them agreed on, punctuality. San had spent the entire car ride in silence, while Tum slept in the passenger seat. The both of them had both just curled up in the backseat together when the captain had told them they could take a break. But Tum always took longer to wake up, as soon as they had to wake up, San began to drive and Tum of course fell back to sleep. The older man gently held his partner’s hand in the center console area, rubbing the back of his knuckles. His eyes focused on the road, but his mind lost in thought. </p>
<p>As creepy as it might sound, San had never stopped thinking about Tharn since he visited him in college, at the very beginning of his new relationship that would soon be his last. When he walked out of that apartment that day he had left Tharn feeling confident enough that he had found his own way, what he liked and what he wanted in life. If Tharn had found all of those things within Type then San could accept that. Tharn was no longer 14 years old and a junior who needed the protection of his more senior boyfriend. San would always acknowledge himself to be Tharn’s first love. Which is why he always had Tharn on his mind.he wanted to make sure that even if he couldn't be Tharn’s in a romantic way anymore, he could be his friend. But he had ruined his chances after he called Type out on his inability to ever love Tharn in the way that he deserved. Not only had his accusations hurt Type, but they had hurt Tharn immensely. They barely talked after that day, San wasn’t even invited to the wedding, which he didn't expect to be, but a part of him always remained hopeful. He of course moved on with his life and when he and Tum found each other at the academy he finally could stop thinking about all the damage he had caused. Now he had someone else to live for, he thought he was never going to have to see Tharn again for both of their sakes, until the case file landed on his desk that morning. Seeing Tharn again, all San wanted to do was ask for forgiveness but he could see behind the glassy glare of Tharn’s eyes that idea would not be easy at all. Which was why he was so determined now, find Lhong, find the baby and hopefully be forgiven finally. </p>
<p>The burning question he still had for Tharn was who was this Lhong? Who is this mysterious man that fell for Tharn so hard that he had to then drop out of school when he learned he couldn't have him? Was he dangerous…? Did he take Tharn’s child because he wanted revenge? The one burning question he had in fact as always turned into ten other questions that at this point only Tharn could answer. Pulling up to the tall stack of luxury apartments, San parallel parked and sat back in his seat with a heavy sigh. He was used to a lack of sleep, that wasn't the problem, he was losing hope that was the problem. He looked down at his hand still lightly rubbing Tum’s knuckles and smiled, taking his other hand, slowly running it through his partner’s hair, causing him to stir awake. He knew that Tum was not particular to all of the overly romantic things, but he also knew that he could get away with it when Tum was sleeping. </p>
<p>“Tum, we’re here come on…” San whispered, Tum within seconds was wide awake and alert, something they had trained all the rookies to be capable of, it was like second nature at this point. Through his alertness, Tum could see behind the stern gaze that San was in fact distressed. It was only then that Tum realized that San had been holding onto the bend of his knuckles the entire time. Tum was not inexperienced with this, San was extremely resilient and strong in nearly everything, except when it came to Tharn. A sad fact that Tum had come to terms with years ago when they first began their relationship. It is not that San still loved Tharn in the way that he loved Tum, it was more just an acceptance that Tharn being San’s first love was always going to be on his heart in some way. Tum had long forgiven and forgotten his own past experiences with Tharn because he was more than happy with where he was now with his life and who was in his life. As was his little brother Tar, who decided to return to France to live after studying abroad. Tum’s life had balanced out in just the perfect way. Now being in a neutral place with Tharn, he wanted to help him, maybe not as much as San did, but he had been approaching this entire situation from a professional perspective, he knew that San couldnt and he needed to try his best to support his fiance. San could only look at Tum before he got out of the car and made his way into the gated apartment building, with Tum following close behind. </p>
<p>Arriving at Tharn's apartment door, in those few moments before he knocked he wasn’t a detective, he felt like that protective senior that once cared about every detail of Tharn’s happiness. The same senior who once lived for the days when his best friend Thorn would invite him over, and San could see Tharn again. Now all gone away, San needed to redeem himself...</p>
<p>But first Tharn had to become the enemy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ending there is basically insinuating that San is going to have to ask Tharn a bunch of questions like he is the bad guy. OH NO....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tharn and Type learn who took their baby.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ELLO! <br/>Things are spicing up!<br/>New chapter and no warnings!! </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It did not take long once San and Tum had rung the doorbell to the large apartment, for the cherry brown door to be answered. Techno had answered it, it seemed that he had just finished getting dressed as he was still in the process of buttoning his red and black checkered shirt cuffs closed. Paired with faded bleached jeans and barefoot, he looked like he hadn’t aged from the last time either of the detectives saw him. His face was somber, yet focused and he stepped to the side allowing the doorway to be opened for the detectives to come in. The door was closed with a soft click behind them, San and Tum’s uniform was always the standard all-black long-sleeved button-down tucked into black pants and shiny black leather shoes. Well of course not that they had entered Tharn’s house they had to take off their shoes but of course they were wearing black socks so it really didn't matter. </p>
<p>Both San and Tum had not questioned why the house was so quiet when they had entered. No one really had anything to talk about, but there was one thing among the silence that was deafening to San at least. Walking into the living space, San could see the countless framed family photos on the coffee tables and on the walls. As his gaze followed the wall of photos he was met with the hunched form of Tharn, sitting on the edge of a very large bed. San didn’t have to stare to see that Tharn was wiping a cool cloth across Type’s forehead, who seemed to be in and out of a feverish sleep. That sound that San had heard before was in fact Tharn, whispering his husband's name gently every so often. San wasn't sure if it was to calm Type or try to wake him up fully but either way the sight was a hard one to bear. He felt like he was intruding on a very private moment, all he could do to make his and Tum’s quiet presence known was to clear his throat. At that sound, Tharn turned around and sighed, kissing Type’s knuckles and gave the bowl of cool water to Champ to continue taking care of Type. </p>
<p>Tharn looked ragged at this point, in the 18 hours it had been since San had seen him, Tharn’s hair had become oily and messy, thrown about all over his head as if he had yet to run a comb through it. His eyes were sullen and his movements were weak. But only San knew that, to anyone else Tharn was walking like any other person, but San could see passed that, the shaking hands and overly relaxed shoulders. Tharn was exhausted for sure. Tharn stood with his arms crossed in front of the detectives who were equal if not taller in stature compared to him. His eyes were filled with disdain as he stared at San waiting from him to speak and if it hadn't been for Techno resting a hand on his shoulder guiding the small group to the living room sofa, Tharn might not have even allowed San to speak.  </p>
<p>Techno had brought coffee for everyone and took a seat beside Tharn while San adjusted himself comfortably on the couch, but couldn't seem to find the words he wanted to say. So in most cases that followed as such Tum spoke first not even wasting time on greetings or small talk. </p>
<p>“Tharn, we have been investigating for the majority of the night and some things have come up that we need to be confirmed.” Tum hummed fluidly getting his phone out to record any notes. </p>
<p>“Ask me already, stop wasting time.” Tharn bit back, the lack of sleep getting under his skin for sure. San barely batted an eyelash. </p>
<p>“We ran fingerprints from the ones left on your son's stroller, besides yours, and your husband’s, we had found another set. We ran them through our CODAS system and they were matched to a young homeless man by the name of Lhong.” In that moment the coffee cup that Tharn had been holding dropped to the floor. The glass shattering among the hardwood floors into pieces along with a puddle of steaming coffee. Techno also seemed taken aback by Tum’s statement but not to the point of Tharn’s reaction. San seemed stunned by Tharn’s reaction and wanted to reach out to see if he was okay but remained still. Tharn’s eyes were focused on the table in front of him, they were nearly vibrating with....fear? Maybe fury..?</p>
<p>“I guess I don’t need to ask if you know him...that reaction is answer enough.” Tum sighed looking at Techno who had reached out to tap Tharn’s knee to bring him back into the present. He saw from the corner of his eye that even Champ who was still wiping Type’s forehead, had stopped at the sound of the suspect's name. </p>
<p>“Lhong..? Lhong kidnapped my son..?” Tharn’s voice was slow but stable as his eyes traveled between the two detectives. </p>
<p>“We don’t want to jump to conclusions Tharn. Right now we just need to know who this man is.” San kept his voice low to keep Tharn focused on his words, but that didn't last long. Whatever Tharn had been holding within him, rubbing his knuckles till they turned white or holding his breath at the thought of Lhong even touching his son made him disgusted. But he didn't even have a chance to voice his own concerns….Type did that for him. Now fully awake at the muffled sounds of Lhong’s name, it rang deep within Type’s aching chest. His eyes went wide and were met with Champ’s frozen face. He hated that right now his body was failing him because all he wanted to do was sit up, that's all he wanted to do a simple task. But he had to grip Champ’s shoulder with a vice to pull himself up against Champ, his face looking directly at the detectives sitting in his living room. Champ couldn't fight Type, he just supported him in any way he could. Type practically growled over Champ’s shoulder in San’s direction pinning his eyes on him. </p>
<p>“Lhong...You want to know who that man is..?” Type said over quiet gasping breaths, getting the attention of everyone gathered in his living room. </p>
<p>“Type!” Tharn looked in his direction, shocked that he was awake and talking. He nearly impaled himself on all the shattered glass trying to get to Type’s side, replacing Champ’s position and holding his husband close. Tum and San had followed Tharn to Type’s bedside and stood next to the young couple now sitting on the bed. Type had a grip on the back of Tharn’s shirt till his knuckles were white. Tharn had a hand on Types waist to amazed that he was even able to sit up, but still Type turned his head in Tharn’s hold to meet San’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Lhong is a slithering snake that lies as easy as it is to breathe, he will do anything to get what he wants...He organized the rape of a young boy, my friend and then strangled me...he almost killed me in the parking lot of our school because he wanted Tharn as his future.” Type’s shaking voice came out in small panting gasps, by the end of his words he had to catch his breath. </p>
<p>“Do you have any idea where he could be?” San spoke firmly. </p>
<p>Tharn had to push Type back so he was sitting up against the wall, as his weakness was soon beginning to return after the burst of energy he had. He could only sit closer and hold Type’s hand as his husband fought the tears away by looking out the window at the morning Bangkok sky, the sun breaking over all the buildings. </p>
<p>“Lhong has my baby…” Type said through his bit lip, shaking his head in disbelief the memories flooding back to him. He gripped Tharns hand and tilted his head back to stop the tears from falling. </p>
<p>“He has a sister! M-Maybe he could be living there…? T-Tharn! Go with them! ”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Tharn you can’t come with us, we would be risking our badges and more importantly your life.” San firmly said, staring at Tharn who practically melted in Type’s hand that was resting on his cheek. </p>
<p>“...If you want to know where she lives, then I will show you myself.” Tharn whispered, turning his head to kiss the inside of Types hand. San in turn was exasperated with his response. </p>
<p>“No...Tharn, you can't go with us, if you want your son back then you will let us do our jobs! Please understand this!” San nearly yelled at Tharn, but did not want to betray the quiet space of Tharn’s home. However before he could give Tharn a list of hundred reasons why he could go he was cut off. </p>
<p>“NO! You understand! I will go with you because if my son is truly with Lhong then I will be the one to get him myself. You don't understand me at all, I will go because I am a father and I love my son. Now either you come with me to his sister’s house or I go by myself” Tharn said standing up to stand within inches of San’s personal space, his eyes threatening. </p>
<p>“San...if it is all an act of obsession then, maybe Tharn can help us more than we think…” Tum whispered trying to break the tension. But San’s eyes remained firmly focused on Tharn who didnt falter. San was quiet staring at his first love. Seeing the determination in his eyes was always gut-wrenching. He wiped his mouth and turned his head looking at Type who starred at Tharn eyes half-open in exhaustion. </p>
<p>“Fine… Fine. But if you're coming with us, you are going to listen to every word I say. I will not be responsible for losing two lives in this fight.” San whispered to Tharn, who barely waited passed the moment of ‘fine’ to turn back to Type and kiss his head of hair finding his eyes through his half-closed lids and placing a hand on his cheek. </p>
<p>“...I am going to bring him home Type, he will be back in our arms soon…” Tharn whispered, fighting his own tears. Type’s hand reached out and brushed Tharn’s forearm. His weak gaze made him look youthful but he was firm in his regard. </p>
<p>“Bring him back to me in your arms…” Type whispered as Tharn touched his forehead with his own. San and Tum made their way to the entranceway, bowing their heads slightly at Champ and Techno who had been sitting on the couch together for the majority of the time, waiting until they were needed again. </p>
<p>With his eyes closed and his voice so quiet Type himself could barely hear him…</p>
<p>“I promise…” Tharn kissed Type goodbye. Techno and Champ of course getting up to help Type get comfortable. </p>
<p>By the time, San and Tum had gotten down to their car again, Tharn was not far behind in a fresh pair of clothes, his hair tousled out of his eyes and his classic strong scent of cedarwood like a bubble around him. Tharn had guided San’s driving all the way to a small house on the outskirts of Bangkok. He didn’t know what he would see when he walked through those doors he only hoped that his son would be there. He could only beg God that Kamon would be inside that house. </p>
<p>Please…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Give Me The Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tharn confronts Lhong's sister for answers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!!! <br/>Emotional Warning!!<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the same year of Lhong losing his own job and practically everything he had going for him, his sister became a wife and mother all within the same year. She was more than ready, 30 years old, the mother to a beautiful baby boy. She had practically given up everything she wanted for herself for her child. It was almost frightening how much her son looked like Lhong when he was a baby. She remembers how his face was a plump circle with bright doe eyes and rosy cheeks. A laugh that was sweet and whole. Everytime she looked at her son she was reminded of the brother she hadn't seen in nearly a year. He was doing so well when he was living in her house, she didn't want him to leave, but her husband had practically insisted on it. Lhong's sister felt so guilty the day she watched her little brother walk out the door. She had visited once in his shabby little apartment a few weeks after he’d left, feeling awful that was the only thing he could have afforded at the time. She felt even more guilty when her son was born just a few weeks later and all of her attention was turned on him. Her young brother, just a memory at that point. </p>
<p>Her routine was the same every morning. She woke up before the sun was over the horizon to her son crying, after he was changed and fed, she practically carried him on her back while she made her husband’s lunch and watched him walk out the door to be left with her baby boy all day. Every day was exactly the same, just not today. </p>
<p>Today was different because after she had fed her baby that morning she was in the middle of making her husband his lunch, when incredibly loud banging was heard. The banging was so loud it made Lhong’s sister jump nearly right out of her skin. She looked towards her house’s modern door and could practically see the vibrations of the doorknob from where she was standing in the kitchen. She stood frozen in her place, as the knocking wouldn't stop.Her husband descended the stairs not even making eye contact with his wife before opening the door with caution. Lhong’s sister waited patiently for her husband to turn so she could see what the problem was. </p>
<p>She wasn't expecting to meet the face of two detectives. But before her eyes could even widen, another man had pushed his way through the detectives and passed her husband. His eyes were wild and he even though he was dressed nicely, he reeked of too much cologne. When his eyes met hers it was a blur of a few seconds and the man whom she had never met before was within inches of her face, his eyes glaring not at her but at her son who had now fallen asleep against the small curve of her back.</p>
<p>“Kamon?!?! Baby!?!”  He reached out towards her baby and within minutes her husband was by her side pushing the man obviously called Tharn from all the shouting away from her. </p>
<p>“Don’t touch my son!” Her husband countered, pushing Tharn back against the wall towards where San and Tum stood. Lhong’s sister had taken the baby off of her back and cradled him in the crook of her arm, her husband wrapping a protective arm around her. The small family practically had no idea what was happening, Lhong’s sister being more confused than anything. Tum had taken Tharn outside to the squad car to cool off leaving San in a very awkward position.</p>
<p>“...please sir excuse him...I want to ask you a few questions please?” The husband looked down at his wife who even though she had been rattled by the whole encounter was too fascinated to not know the outcome. She nodded her head and with her husband's arm walked around her and her son, the small family was guided to the couch.  San had trusted Tum enough to handle Tharn and he also knew that once he got back into the car he was going to try everything in his power to not kill him. San turned his direction to Lhong’s sister and kept his voice level but quick. </p>
<p>“Miss...I am sure you have been seeing on the news the Bangkok Police has issued an amber alert for a little boy. That man you saw before was...is the baby’s father. But that is not why I am here today and I do apologize on his behalf.” San entwined his fingers tightly never having felt nervous before until this moment. </p>
<p>“Then let me ask you what you are doing here?” The husband asked a protective tone taking over his voice.</p>
<p>“I am here today because, we have forensic evidence that matches the younger sibling of your wife…” San had more to say but Lhong’s sister seemed taken aback her eyes wide and put a hand on her little baby’s head.  </p>
<p>“...Lhong…? My baby brother, Lhong is a suspect in your kidnapping?” She whispered under her breath. </p>
<p>“Yes miss.” San kept his eyes focused on her. The young woman from San’s perspective looked like she didnt know how to react or that the words were not processing. It was to be expected, he didnt think she would have been happy with that information. </p>
<p>“Well...what do you need from me..? This is my son, no one else's.” Lhong’s sister was firm in her response and felt her husband’s gentle hand wrap within her own. Relaxing her a bit. </p>
<p>“Miss...I need you to tell me where your brother is. If we are right about his involvement in this kidnapping we need to get the baby back. That baby has special care needs and we are running out of time. When was the last time you saw your brother..?” </p>
<p>“No...No this can’t be happening, my brother would not take anyone’s child! You must have the wrong person I promise you!” </p>
<p>“Miss...We have his fingerprints all over the crime scene, and he was the only one that wasn't there for interviews. I know this is hard to understand but please, we have less than 36 hours to find this baby and we need to follow all of our leads.” San was practically begging at this point, short of being on his knees his eyes were desperate. He wanted to find Tharn’s son desperately. </p>
<p>“You are asking me to put my own brother in prison! No, this is not happening, my brother has been working so hard to become a better person, dont you dare accuse him of  anything! Get out! Get out of my home now!” Lhong's sister shouted at San, she practically grabbed him and nearly tossed him out, her husband standing right behind her the entire time. Her son was screaming in her arms but right now she was about half a step away from throwing San out. </p>
<p>San however wasnt done with this situation yet he couldnt lose...not now. He threw his hands into the doorway of the house and used all of his strength to keep Lhong’s sister from pushing him out. He had become so determined that no cop would ever do this before. When they were asked to leave they did no questions asked but this was different. This was for Tharn. </p>
<p>“Please Miss… What would you do if it was your son? Your baby boy?” San breathed looking into Lhong’s sisters eyes desperately. Lhong’s sister remained quiet and stopped pushing San out. She looked at him in the eyes and turned around having long given her son to her husband. He had remained quiet standing half-dressed in his white shirt and untied tie, holding the quiet baby. </p>
<p>“I know you would go to the end’s of the earth to find your son...That is what I'm trying to do. I’m trying to bring someone's son back into their arms.” San whispered. He watched as Lhong’s sister lowered her gaze towards the ground and considered his words. She could not imagine her son being anywhere else except right where he was. She loved her brother to the ends of the earth and she didnt want to believe that he was capable of that. But she also hadnt seen him in such a long time. She didnt know what to believe anymore… </p>
<p>“My brother has an apartment...in the city center. I will write it down for you.” Lhong’s sister said to San not meeting his eyes, she bit her lip on the verge of tears and wiped her cheeks turning around and walking away, only to return with a post-it note. Lhong’s address written in black sharpie. San had reached out to grab the post-it note from her but she was reluctant to give it to him until San looked at her. She still did not meet his eyes; she just stared at the post-it. </p>
<p>“Detective San… My brother is gentle at his core. He cares above all...please don’t hurt him.” Lhong’s sister sniffled, finally letting go of the paper. San could see how this one action was tearing her apart on the inside. </p>
<p>But San could not make that promise, he wasnt going to. He didnt care how “gentle” Lhong’s sister claimed her little brother to be. No one in their right mind could take a baby and be gentle. San gave Lhong’s sister a gentle smile, trying to communicate his thanks, but as soon as the door closed between him and Lhong’s sister, he smiled to himself turning around and sprinting to the car. </p>
<p>Tharn was wide eyed staring at San who glarred at him through the rearview mirror. </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare pull that crap again Tharn...You could get yourself killed.” San hissed under his breath. But Tum touched his arm to prevent him from saying anything else. His eyes begged the question that both men in the car were asking silently. </p>
<p>“Call the Captain...Tell him we are going to need backup.” San whispered to Tum, handing him his cell phone silently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Meaning of Mother and Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>both Tharn and Type feel the calling only a parent could feel</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!</p>
<p>we are getting so close to the climax of the story guys and im getting nervous lol!!</p>
<p>no warnings! enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Type couldn't lay still any longer. He had been staring at the ceiling sleepily since Tharn left their apartment. It was like laying on a bed of nails that were constantly poking him with different ideas. Tharn had left but what if he didnt come back with the baby? What if Tharn had found him but it was too late… Asking Type to relax and just sleep away the time that it took for Tharn to find their son was asking the impossible. He could smell Techno cooking something in the kitchen, and distantly he heard Champ talking on the phone. </p>
<p>“I can’t do this!” Type exclaimed, pushing himself up onto his elbows and against the wall so he was sitting up. Techno turning off the stove and running over to Type who at this point was halfway to standing up out of bed.Techno grabbed the side of Type shoulder, a concerned look plastered all over his face. </p>
<p>“Type...What do you need? Let me get it for you…” Techno said slowly trying to keep Type on the bed and resting, but Type fought the feeling, pushing Techno off of him and backward. Type was breathing heavily at the effort it took to even push Techno away, his hair hanging low in front of his eyes. His gaze met Techno’s and even Champ who was talking in the kitchen had hung up the phone and was staring at Type. </p>
<p>“I need my son Techno… I don’t need congee, or cold cloths or hours and hours of sleep! I need my son!” Type yelled at Techno, who was silent just receiving the words. Type looked frazzled, he ran his hand through his hair and without another word began to dig through his drawers for new clothes. Neither Techno or Champ knew what he could have possibly been doing until they saw Type grab his shoes. </p>
<p>“No Type! You can’t go…” </p>
<p>“Why can’t I! “ Type turned around and shouted at Techno. When Techno couldn't give a valid reason, Type scoffed at his best friend and pushed passed him going to the bathroom to take a shower, the door practically slamming shut behind him. Just a few minutes later when Type came out the bathroom looking better than he had in days, Techno and Champ stood in the kitchen whispering under their breaths. Type reached out to the dish in the living room where Tharn kept both set of car keys and before he could wrap his fingers around the key ring, Champs hand stopped him. </p>
<p>“You can’t stop me Champ...I’m his mother, I need to go and find my baby…” Type whispered his breath shaking. There were no other words between the two young men, but Type could feel Champ take the keys from out of his grasp. </p>
<p>“Then let me drive.” Champ said, the keys dangling between his fingers, Techno was already at the door, shoes on and ready to accompany them to wherever Type needed to go. Type was overwhelmed with gratitude, he really did have some of the greatest friends in the world. </p>
<p>“Tharn...He sent me a text while I was in the shower…” Type breathed trying to hold back whatever emotion threatened to appear. </p>
<p>“They found Lhong’s address...They are going there now.” Champ’s face became crossed with determination. He held Type’s wrist firmly and with a smile the group left the apartment. </p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Tharn began to notice more and more cop cars lining the streets of the city the closer they got to Lhong’s apartment. His heart was racing out of his chest and he chose to not ask any questions as he listened to Tum speak to San. </p>
<p>“The Captain is going to meet us there, he has every street surrounding the building covered with at least two cars. They are going to work on barricading the area so no pedestrians get in the way.” San just slightly nodded his head in acknowledgment of Tum’s words, looking at Tharn through the rearview mirror he could see that he was both racked with anxiety and frustration. </p>
<p>The building that Lhong had been hiding out in looked exactly like what San thought it would look like. Lhong had in fact only gotten removed from the homeless registry in the past month. No one in his position could afford to have a semi-decent apartment, which is why these types of apartments, the ones that were barely up to code and falling apart, were known around town for having a high homeless population. The building was aged, yellowed and old, stepping out of the car San could practically smell the peeling paint. The concrete was chipping and crumbling, even some of the balconies were completely broken in half. </p>
<p>The Captain had stood outside his own squad car with binoculars peering into each apartment. To keep their cover from being blown the captain was being methodical about the way he was seeking out Lhong. Tanawat had been staring at the picture of Lhong’s homeless registration for the majority of the morning. He could see past the hollowed cheeks and sunken eyes. In all of his years of being apart of the force, he hadn't been able to find one ounce of good in any of his “perps.” However after staring at this photo for so long, it was like he could feel whatever heartbreak was fueling this kidnapping. If Lhong was truly their kidnapper than what made him do this…? </p>
<p>Tanawat couldn’t allow his questions to delay him further though, as soon as he had seen San and Tum getting out of their car, he put down his own pair of binoculars and addressed his detectives. </p>
<p>“We are dealing with someone who has a history of being aggressive. I know I can trust you two to handle this...remember your training and protect all lives in this situation… ” Tanawat firmly whispered. The protocol stated in situations like this that the leading detectives would take charge, they would be in constant communication someway and if they needed backup, it would be given immediately. In this case because they didnt have time to call IT to get San and Tum wired, Tum used his cell phone to call the Captain on speaker and kept the phone in his pocket so he would be able to hear him at all times. </p>
<p>“Are you ready..?” Tanawat kept eye contact with both of his detectives. </p>
<p>“They are not going without me…” A voice solid and firm appeared from nowhere. When Tanawat had turned around at the surprise, he was met with Tharn with whom he just shook his head at the young man. </p>
<p>“No absolutely not. I am not putting a civilian at risk. I don't care how close to this you are. You will let us do our jobs. You have already risked all of our jobs by that stunt you pulled at the suspect's sister’s house...You're staying down here.” Tanawat was firm, the sound of Tum emptying his pockets of everything else but his phone. As well as San loading his pistol that was usually hidden by his shirt. Only now did Tharn notice the holster and weapon on San’s waist. </p>
<p>“Captain, no matter how much research you have done, you don’t know Lhong like I do, you don’t know what he will do when he becomes defensive. He is capable of anything...Give me a chance to talk him down please. I swear on the life of my son that I will remain calm” Tharn nearly begged. </p>
<p>Tanawat saw a sea of emotions running through Tharns eyes and he had no idea how much he could trust the words that were coming from Tharn’s mouth because his eyes told a completely different story. His eyes expressed the same look that Penchan had given him just the night before. The look of a parent who would do anything for their child. Even if it meant walking through hellfire, even if it meant killing themselves. The same look that Tanawat would give if the roles were reversed. </p>
<p>“Tharn..” Tanawat said slowly, using Tharn’s first name he hoped the words would resonate deeper within him. But Tharn cut him off before Tanawat could add onto his list of a hundred reasons why Tharn couldn't go. </p>
<p>“You know you would do the same thing if you were me.” Tharn was more than right in this and even though in this moment, Tanawat was risking everything, something in him was telling him Tharn could do this. He was young, stupid and naive. A restaurant mogul that had no police experience, but in the end a father. </p>
<p>“Alright...Fine...But San and Tum are going with you, no questions asked.” Tharn nodded slightly his thanks and turned towards San who had just finished loading his gun back into the holster. Tharn felt a rush of cold air come over his body and threw his hair, he stared at the tall crumbling building. In his head he called out to his infant son who he knew couldn't hear him but still Tharn spoke to settle his own nerves. </p>
<p>“Hold on just a little bit longer Keiyw.. Just hold on. .” </p>
<p>With nearly 50 officers camped secretly around the building and barricades everywhere, Tharn followed San and Tum into the lobby of Lhong’s building, ascending the stairs slowly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Dial Tone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Type rushes to find his son.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey all...<br/>so i honestly didnt know if I was gonna be able to post this chapter today, I had an accident. I wont go into details, but I am going to have surgery tomorrow, I dont know how long im gonna be in recovery so please please be patient with me... I really hope I can post the next chapter tomorrow...leaving you guys on a cliffhanger is the last thing I wanna do...im so so sorry..</p>
<p>anyway... emotional warning for this chapter!</p>
<p>enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Champ’s black Lexus was no match for the SUV’s that nearly every member of the Bangkok Police Department drove. The GPS tracking app on his phone was programmed with Lhong’s address and said that it was going to take more than an hour to reach the location that was less than 5 kilometers away. When the triad had left Tharn and Type's apartment, Type was expecting to drive to some remote location in the middle of nowhere. When he realized that the location was practically a singular mass rapid transit ride away, he wanted to throw up. His son was right under his nose the entire time and Type didnt know. A small fact that had been in the front of his mind nearly the entire car ride to the complex of dilapidated apartments. </p>
<p>The group was less than half a kilometer away when they were stopped by a barricade of police cars. The officers that surrounded the barricade approached the sleek luxury car where Champ rolled down his window to meet the officer dressed in the classic charcoal grey. </p>
<p>“I am sorry sir, there are alternate routes laid out for you to take, these roads are closed.” The officer was stern in his words and clear, no sense of emotion present in his voice. He was also wearing dark sunglasses to shield his eyes. Nothing that Champ had not encountered before being a lawyer but that didnt stop the officer from intimidating him. </p>
<p>“Officer, I know why you're all here, for the kidnapping of the young boy from the market three days ago. The man in the backseat of my car is his mother….” Champ couldn't finish his sentence however because the officer was already stepping back away from the car and keeping his head sharply turned to the direction in which he wanted Champ to drive away. Techno from the front seat glanced in the rearview mirror and could see Type blankly staring out the window. Blinking only occasionally the young man’s shoulder slumped over and Techno could see them beginning to shake with overwhelming emotions. Techno felt compelled to do whatever he could to help Type. He turned towards his fiance who had a painful looking grip on the steering wheel, his knuckles nearly white. Techno reached out silently to touch Champ’s wrist allowing his fiance to become calm and take a deep breath. </p>
<p>When their eyes met Champ could practically hear what Techno was asking just by how he was looking at him. Champ rolled up his tinted windows and put his car back into drive. But his opposite hand had snuck to his side where his slim fingers rested over the ‘door open’ button. Techno smiled at his fiance, turning around and strapping his seatbelt in tightly knowing what was about to come. Champ reached his arm behind the passenger seat to rest on Type’s back. They didn't have much time left, and Champ didn't want to risk anything. As soon as Type’s eyes met his close friend’s it was as if his clouded mind had become clear. The past 60 hours had been pure torture for Type mentally and near hell for his marriage, It was like he had been trapped in that same strange tunnel that he saw when he was unconscious after having his son. Only this time the tunnel was dark and suffocating, an ocean of rough waves attacking him every time he tried to breathe. </p>
<p>Now in this brief moment, in the seconds of eye contact that Type shared with Champ, something was triggered within Type and he turned his head to see the line of officers standing in front of the wooden barricades. They all stood at attention and even though their eyes were covered by sunglasses, Type had a feeling that they were all staring at the car, more specifically him. Type knew what was beyond that barricade however, his little boy was waiting for him. A deep pulling in his chest was pulling him past that barricade. Type could feel champ squeeze his shoulder tightly and their eyes met again. </p>
<p>“Put those football legs to good use and go get your son...We will meet you on the other side.” Champ whispered, his eyes focused and unblinking. Type felt his shoulders relax and the tears that he thought would fall he wouldn't give them the chance. The deafening sound of the car doors unlocking was the loudest thing present in Type’s mind. Just as he was about to profusely thank both Champ and Techno, he could see Techno gently rest his hand on his fiance’s forearm causing him to turn around. The royal guard was beginning to approach their car in no less than a stalking manner. </p>
<p>“C-Champ…” Techno’s voice shook under his shaking breath, Champ in return only encompassed his hand and squeezed it tightly reassuring him. Before he turned his head back to Type nothing more to be said than a pressed smile given to Type, who in that moment grabbed the silver door handle, stepping out onto the cracked concrete sidewalk, the humid Bangkok wind brushing his face. Type looked to the sky, pressing his palm to the scar that hummed in pain, he swallowed hard and with his eyes focused on the yellowed crumbling apartment in the distance, Type ran. </p>
<p>------<br/>
Tanawat could barely sit still, when all he could do was stare at the building in front of him. He knew that he was risking his job by not only sending his two best detectives with no professional backup but a civilian on top of it. He was mentally preparing himself to turn in his badge after this incident. From the phone in his pocket he could hear the thick, heavy footsteps of his investigative group ascending the stairs, in Tanawat’s head he was counting each and everyone along with his pounding heartbeat. He took the phone out of his pocket and leaned against the solid black Audi SUV that he drove, clutching the phone with a death-like grip he was waiting for the moment his detectives infiltrated the apartment. In the slow seconds that passed by, Tanawat was preparing himself for anything, becoming trapped in a trance of counting his own steps. He was not prepared however for one of his rookies to tap his shoulder, pulling him out of his trance so sharply it nearly gave him whiplash. His eyes met the young rookie and only for just a few moments his mind was no longer focused on the phone call that was only communication he had to what was happening inside that apartment. </p>
<p>“Captain we have a problem at the north corner barricade. A man claiming he is the victim’s mother is demanding to be let pass the barriers.” Tanawat’s eyes widened at the information he received and although he was annoyed that he could no longer focus on the task at hand he followed the rookie to the corner of the street where he saw Type practically jumping his officers. </p>
<p>“Let him go, officers.” Tanawat’s voice carried quickly and within seconds the officers holding Type’s shoulders back were standing at attention observing the situation. </p>
<p>“Captain...I will not be insulted and repeat myself a hundred times about why I am here. You already know, now let me through.” Tanawat stared at the animal-like glare in Type’s eyes, a man running on lack of sleep and from what Tanawat could observe...pain. Type’s hand hadn't left the space of his stomach and his fingers only seemed to be pressing at the skin behind the fabric of his shirt. Type had always been the kind of person to focus on one task at a time and at this moment it was putting his family back together. The family he fought so hard to build and now the family he will risk dying to defend. </p>
<p>“Type, please for once let me ensure someone's safety. I won’t put any more lives in danger than I already have.” Tanawat held his gaze on Type, whose face became riddled with confusion, his eyes downturned towards the road as his brain began to put together the pieces and his gaze came back to focus on the building in front of him. </p>
<p>“Any more...What do you mean...Any more?” Type’s voice bordered the edge of crying and anger, to Tanawat he could not tell the difference but the pressed lines between Type’s eyebrows told him that the feeling stirring within the young man was more panic than anything. Did Type not know that Tharn had gone inside the building too? Tanawat had considered in that moment Tharn to be a much smarter man than he had assumed. But also one of the dumbest. How could he not tell Type what he was planning on doing? Tanawat called his wife in almost every situation he was thrown into just to tell her how much he loved her...just in case he didn't come back. But Tanawat could understand Tharn’s decision, he was going to be a father in this moment, not a hero and fathers don't ever need to say goodbye, because they will always be fathers no matter where they are… dead or alive. </p>
<p>Tanawat watched Type’s eyes vibrate practically screaming at him to give him an answer. </p>
<p>“Tharn went inside with San and Tum.” The words registering deep within Type’s chest making each breath harder than the next. The hand that was pressing the pain away in his scar slowly traveled up to his chest trying to gain control. Type’s eyes darted up to the top of the yellow crumbling apartment building, Tharn was inside and he didnt know where. Type didnt know where he was looking, practically everywhere begging internally that he could catch a glimpse of Tharn. He couldn't lose Tharn...not him too. Tanawat rested his arms on top of Type’s shoulders and tried to get his eyes to focus on him, and when they did, Tanawat instantly regretted telling Type the truth. </p>
<p>“Do you know what you have done!? Do you have any idea what you have done!!” Type shouted, throwing Tanawat’s hands off his shoulders in a sharp twist of his body, breathing heavily, yet still holding his ground staring down Tanawat.</p>
<p>“You have no idea what Lhong is capable of! You don’t know what he can do!” Type was on the verge of beginning to hyperventilate, when he pushed past both barricade and police captain, practically tripping over his own feet to get into the entrance of the apartment building. Tanawat barely had time to process what just happened when he dashed after Type. He had long forgotten about the active communication in his pocket and at this point was determined to not let Type get into that building. </p>
<p>Tanawat however, didnt have to throw Type to the ground to get him to stop, he barely even had to call his name more than once, by the time Tanawat was able to grab Type’s forearm, Type had already stopped, and it was not Tanawat that stopped him dead in his tracks. But the sound of two resonating gunshots echoing from inside the towering apartment complex. In Type’s mind they were loud enough to stop time and that's exactly what they did as the world was silent afterward. Type could only stare at the apartment building, his mouth open in shock. The world’s silence was screaming at Type, little did the young southern man know that it was in fact the sound of his own voice, screaming his husbands name. </p>
<p><i>“THARN!”</i>  Type’s voice echoed throughout the trees and he fell, sobbing in the clutches of Tanawat, who caught Type as he was falling to his knees, the young man’s eyes never leaving the focus of the building. Type struggled in Tanawat’s hold, fighting him to let go of his arms and chest so he could run to his soulmate, the man who taught Type what it meant to love and then create life from love itself. Type needed him now, he needed the stronghold of his protector wrapped around him and his son tightly. He needed to hear the voice that kept him grounded on the earth. </p>
<p>Unfortunately for Type, the only sound he could hear was the hollow void of a disconnected dial tone...coming from the cell phone inside Tanawat’s pocket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Memories Not Long Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Tharn and the detectives close in on Lhong's apartment, Tharn remembers...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my loves, </p><p>I came out of surgery about 2 days ago and I am still in recovery, I guess I underestimated how much the medications I'm on would take all my energy away...I hope you all believe me though when I say the first thing I thought of when I woke up was all of my wonderful readers...I have missed you all so much and I'm sorry I was such a terrible author...I hope you have all waited for me! I hope to bring you a new chapter tomorrow as well! Your sweet sweet comments give me so much strength! I love you all so much! Thank you for your understanding in this...</p><p>This next chapter actually wasn't supposed to be in the story at all, but it was something I was thinking about while I was waiting for test results...go figure...<br/>This chapter is super duper sweet and I hope you enjoy it! Even more so the twist at the end :) </p><p>-----</p><p>NO WARNINGS EXCEPT FLUFF</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you had asked Tharn what his favorite 3 moments to have occurred in his life were, he’d simply give you this list. The breathless seconds when he slid the silver band on Type’s left ring finger, then watching as the afternoon sun of their forest wedding caught the polished metal of their rings. His second favorite, feeling Type’s hands buried in his hair as he whispered ‘I love you’ for the first time. After the hell they both endured in the parking lot of their university that night, Tharn couldn't help but think everything would be alright. Nothing mattered before that because anything that existed before Type said ‘I love you’ was like rippling water...just slowly fading away, soon to be nothing but a fragment of memory that was a part of a much larger life. Finally above all, was when his son was laid in his arms for the first time, the small sleeping face that seemed too gentle to touch. Tharn remembers feeling a wave of overwhelming responsibility and fear wash over him, when Kamon slept in his arms for the first time. In his arms was his little boy, a piece of him, how he was going to protect this life that for 7 1/2 months was protected inside Type. It was his responsibility now...he was a father finally. </p><p>Tharn could remember the weeks after he and Type had both decided to start trying for a baby. Life seemed just a little bit more exciting, every morning waking up to his wife’s face gave him more pleasure than anything else in the world. In those soft moments after he and Type loved each other, when Type was still sleeping, Tharn couldn't help but to brush the pads of his fingers along Type’s waist and bring them to rest on the space right below his belly button. In his deep sleep Type could only feel what felt like butterfly wings whispering against his skin and would wake up to find Tharn already making coffee as he always did. Tharn was always the first person to remind Type that this is a time that they should enjoy, don't stress over anything and a baby will come sooner than you think. With that mindset, Tharn and Type continued their lives just as they always had, until one night. </p><p>
  <i>It had been such a long day for Tharn, he was in the middle of hiring a whole new staff for one of his restaurants and spent the entire day interviewing person after person. Then Techno called him saying they had run out of glass noodles at the other restaurant and so Tharn had to call nearly every distributor he could to find a supply of glass noodles. When it seemed like the day couldn't get any more stressful, when he was driving home there was an accident on the highway that caused him to sit in gridlock traffic for more than two hours. Tharn was exhausted when he walked in the door, he looked it too, his tie undone and his hair a fluffy mess. Dropping his suitcase in the entranceway of the apartment was like dropping a 100-pound dumbbell weight.</i>
</p><p><i>Type had been sitting up in their bed, with a book in his lap, he always enjoyed reading just a little bit before bed, doing this always helped him relax. This time the book of choice is an autobiography of a famous Thai soccer player. Tharn remembers being so tired that he practically crawled into the bathroom to shower and change. He barely heard his wife gently talking to him as he took off his tie and shirt.</i>  </p><p><i>“Tharn, I went to the doctors today…” Type’s voice had sounded muffled in Tharn’s ears, he could only focus on getting in the shower that point in time. Type could tell by the way Tharn was humming over his words, that whatever he was saying his husband wasnt really listening. Type wasnt too concerned however because Tharn would pay attention soon enough.</i> </p><p><i>“Tharn...I think we should start looking for a new apartment this weekend, We are going to need more space for the baby.” Type spoke fluidly as if there was nothing wrong with the words he just said. The last thing he wanted to think about was buying a new apartment. Still preoccupied with taking off his socks and beginning to unbutton his pants, he didnt look at Type as he spoke.</i> </p><p>
  <i>“Type, Let’s worry about that later...it's not important right now.” Tharn mumbled twisting his neck to crack the aching bones and standing up getting ready to turn on the steaming hot water and relax all his muscles. Type spoke again, still not having moved from his spot in bed staring at his book. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Well we only have about 7 months to find a new one. We can’t have the baby sleeping in a crib in the kitchen.” Tharn had a foot lifted ready to step out of his black pants when he heard these words and no matter how tired he was at that moment, his wife’s words caused him to stop. Within seconds he was falling over, catching himself on the shower handle, tripping to the doorway so he could look at Type, his work pants pooling around his ankles. His eyes wide at the young man slowly turning a page in his book with a small smirk on his face. Tharn’s eyes went wide, forgetting that his pants were his ankles he tripped over himself falling to the tile floor of their tiny apartment. There was an audible gasp and soon Type too was on his knees next to Tharn who couldnt even think about himself he quickly sat up on his elbows and looked at Type. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Ai’Tharn! Be careful! Are you okay?!” Type hurriedly spoke, concern plastered on his face, his husband’s eyes wide and filling with tears. </i>
</p><p><i>“Type..why do we only have 7 months to find a new apartment?” Tharn whispered shakily, his gaze never leaving Type, who smiled brightly in return, laughing under his breath.</i> </p><p>
  <i>“Well, it takes 9 months to carry a baby...and the doctor said I am already 8 weeks along…so that gives us 7 mon…” Type’s words were cut off by Tharn’s tearful smile and his hands cupping his cheeks, the soft pads of his fingers rubbing Type’s cheek. </i>
</p><p><i>“W-We're gonna have a baby..?” Tharn whispered. Type smiled brightly bringing his own hand to rest on top of Tharn’s on his cheek. He sighed and kissed the inside of Tharn’s palm.</i> </p><p>
  <i>“Congratulations daddy.” Type smiled, Tharn laughing bringing him in for a passionate kiss that Type pulled away from seconds later. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I may be carrying your baby, but you need to shower before you kiss me again, The smell of a sweaty restaurant owner might make me throw up…” Tharn snickered and laughed at his wife who started to laugh too. </i>
</p><p>Tharn could still hear their sweet shared laughs as he stood outside of the door both he and the detectives thought was Lhong’s apartment. The walls surrounding the door yellowed with age, multiple colors of layered paint peeling through. Tharn could smell the thick heavy scent of mold in the air, nearly causing his eyes to water. He had to cover his mouth with his sleeve in order to keep the smell semi-tolerable. Tharn was losing hope when he heard an eerie silence hang in the apartment air. It couldnt be this quiet..they had to be here, they just had to be. </p><p>Tharn could hear San and Tum breathing behind him when he realized that the only way this was going to work was if he treated Lhong the way he used too. Lhong always gave into Tharn, that's why it was so easy to talk to him in college and at the same time so heartbreaking when Lhong betrayed him. He couldnt meet Lhong with fury or else he would give fury right back. Turning around to San and Tum, Tharn breathed before making eye contact with the detectives. </p><p>“Look I heard what you said, but you really don’t know him… I think I can reason with him, if you let me talk to him first. Just give me a chance.” Tharn grabbed San’s arm pleading for an opportunity. Just as Tum was about to object San spoke over him knowing they couldnt argue. </p><p>“ We will be right behind you. Keep the door open and watch your back.” San whispered his eyes pointing to the door. Tharn nodded quickly and swallowed hard, his grip on San’s arm loosening. When Tharn turned his gaze back to the door his footsteps became like lead approaching it. </p><p>Stop shaking...Stop shaking...Stop… Tharn begged his hand as he raised it to the door and began to knock. Tharn felt the seconds ease by like hours before the door swung open, and there he was, Lhong standing in the doorway his eyes wide and mouth curled into a smile.</p><p>
  <i>“Welcome home Darling!”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Betrayed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Words left unsaid finally revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Loves! </p><p>Here is another update for y'all! As for me, I'm on the mend and working towards a full recovery! </p><p>Please be advised this chapter is leading into the climax of the story and you all must be warned of emotional instability and gun violence in the upcoming chapters. It is going to get pretty dark before the ending, but I hope y'all are still here to stick around and finish this with me to the end! </p><p>I love you all! Please kudo and comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lhong had changed, Tharn could see the man he once knew to be his best friend had become nothing more than a shell. Lhong stood limply as if he needed to hang on to the wall for support or he would collapse but still in Tharns presence he wore a smile. Tharn couldn't feel himself smiling nor his limbs moving. But Lhong was quick to act for him and pull him into a hug tightly. Lhong smelled foul.. up close and personal as close as he was Tharn had to swallow heavily to keep from taking in too much of the overwhelming scent. When Lhong pulled away he pushed Tharn inside, the door stayed open automatically. But from what Tharn could see, the hinges of the door were too broken to even close properly. Tharn was too shocked at the state of the apartment to move on his own and he hovered in the entryway watching as Lhong rushed around the apartment as if being controlled by someone. The wallpaper was peeling and the lights of the kitchen were flickering. </p><p>“We have been waiting for you! I’m so happy your home, I have tried to get everything ready.. I didn’t have any time to get food because the baby kept me busy but I thought we could…” Tharn interjected at Lhong's words. </p><p>“Baby?!” Tharn had nearly blown his cover by staring wide-eyed at Lhong who stopped rushing and looked at Tharn laughing. </p><p>“Yes.. our son... remember him..? Our son kept me busy all this time and now you get to stay up with him tonight… let me get some beauty sleep please.” Lhong smiled at him and walked towards Tharn, snaking his arm around his stomach and back and hugging him close. Lhong’s hand rubbed at Tharn’s back, gently. </p><p>“Or maybe we can have some alone time after the baby falls asleep…? I have missed your touch…” Tharn felt like he wanted to crawl out of his skin at Lhong’s words, but he could break his character, where was Kamon..? He couldn't hear him crying or even whimpering. Tharn kept his hands pressed to his side, waiting for Lhong to let go by himself but the hug seemed to last painfully longer than what he thought it would. He managed to bring his arms up to push Lhong away by his shoulders, meeting his glassy eyes. </p><p>“Maybe...Where is the baby...I don’t hear him..?” Tharn turned his head to see if he could crane his neck to see where his son was but couldnt see anything. The lack of finding Kamon made his heart race, probably hard enough that Lhong would be able to feel it through his chest. </p><p>“He’s sleeping...been sleeping all day, so that gives us some time for just us…” Lhong hummed leaning back against the wooden kitchen counters that had a fair amount of damage to it. He was internally surprised that Lhong got no splinters from the chipped wood. Unconsciously Tharn began to rub his hands down the front of his pants. What the hell was he thinking? He didn’t know what to do, he should have just gotten San and Tum in here. His palms were sweaty and he was shaking internally, the longer he stayed in the apartment the more nervous he visibly got. </p><p>“Can I see him…?” Tharn spoke from his spot. He watched as Lhong’s eyes furrowed together and he crossed his arms across his deathly thin chest. </p><p>“I told you he is sleeping! Why are you asking so much about the baby!? I am here, in front of you and all you can think about is the baby! I existed before him, you know that right?” Inside Lhong felt betrayed all over again. It was as if Tharn could just toss him aside and put their son in the center of his world. No that was Lhong’s spot, no one could take that, not Type, or the baby! He was to be the center of Tharn’s world only. </p><p>“I do so much Tharn! I was here by myself for almost two days taking care of your son! I have been waiting to feel your arms wrapped around me for so long and all you can talk about is the baby?!” Lhong’s voice slowly began to escalate throughout the tiny apartment. Before Tharn could respond he watched as Lhong disappeared into a room next to him, only to be revealed seconds later. In his arms, a familiar grey and navy colored elephant blanket...Thick black hair peeking out from the top part, with a limply hanging leg falling out the other edge.</p><p> Tharn felt his stomach twist in knots and he had to fight the urge to grab the bundle from Lhong. There he was..right there. His son was mere centimeters from him, his baby boy. There was a thick silence that hung in the air between them, until the whimpers started. The tiniest of noises coming from the bundle and Tharn knew it to be his son. Kamon sounded weak, quiet and tired..Tharn had never heard those noises coming from his son before, he didn't know it was even possible. </p><p>“See! Now look what you've done, you woke him up! I told you he was sleeping and you made me wake him up!” Lhong whispered completely frustrated trying to adjust the blanket in his arms, but really was just jostling the fabric. The actions honestly gave Tharn goosebumps. </p><p>“I can see how hard you have worked...Let me take him for a few hours, you can rest…” Tharn’s words gently floated around the room. All hopes of Lhong taking those words and finding relief in them, failed as Tharn watched him clutch the baby tighter to his chest. His eyes furrowing together and widening with betrayal, Lhong even took a step back as if Tharn was a threat to him. </p><p>“No! You don’t know how hard I have worked, because if you knew, you would have come home to me earlier! Instead, you abandoned me and your son for him! You think I don’t know but I do! How could you betray your wife and child like this!” Lhong’s eyes even began to pool with tears. Tharn could feel Lhong’s emotions running high as with each sentence his arms would clutch the baby tighter or his eyes would blink faster. Still he stood frozen with his arms out ready to take his son. He thought he had analyzed every potential path this could have gone. Tharn didn't even feel his feet shuffling forward to close the space between them until the pads of his calloused fingertips touched Lhong’s elbow. He could feel however the trembling of his arms as soon as their skin made contact. Lhong’s eyes became upturned and glossy as they stared into Tharns. </p><p>“I do...I know how hard you have worked...I have felt every moment of it and now...it’s time to rest…” Tharn was able to snake his arms around Lhong, more importantly the bundle that his son was wrapped in. He could feel the threads of the grey elephant blanket looping around his fingers, it was like being brought back to the moment when he first held him. His breath caught in his throat, he didn't even hear the creaking of footsteps approaching the doorway. </p><p>“I thought you loved me...I thought that this baby would bring us closer...But no...you don’t want me, you never wanted me did you?” Lhong’s voice trembled as he fought the sobbing breaths over the baby that prevented the space from closing in between them. </p><p>“Lhong...I…” Both persons were so involved in their moment that they didn't notice the shadows that soon followed the creaking footsteps. There was a hitch in Lhong’s breath that pulled him from the trance that wrapped him up. His head sharply turned to meet the faces of San and Tum hovering like executioners in their solid black clothing, their pistols gripped in their hands at their side. Feeling utterly betrayed in that moment, Lhong’s mouth hung open at the sight and the tears he fought so hard to hold back finally fell. </p><p>“W-What is this...Tharn...W-What have you done…?” The iris of his eyes glazed over and reflected with heartbreak, he turned his head back to Tharn his breath shaky. Even his words were thick with a deep ache of betrayal. As he stared into Tharn’s eyes, the latter felt all of his pain at once. </p><p>“N-No Lhong...I didn’t!” Tharn felt his arms being pushed away even though he fought with all his might to keep them wrapped around his son. Before Tharn could get a decent grip around the knitted elephant blanket, with the fury of a thousand vengeful men, Lhong pushed him back against the wall staring at him. </p><p>“I can’t believe you Tharn..Why would you do this! I have done nothing but care for you and this is how you repay me?! No...Tharn I will not let you do this...you have come back to bring our son away and I will tell you this..” Lhong whispered as he turned his teary eyes down to the sleeping, sick child in his arms. Then back to Tharn, his eyes going dark. </p><p>“If I can’t have you...Then no one can!” Lhong screamed at Tharn. Like lightning within moments, Lhong pulled his own concealed pistol from his belt loop and pointed it to the young business owner in front of him. The man he thought loved him.” </p><p>“No...one.” Lhong’s whispering breath shook, traveling to his arm and hand making the metal barrel rattle, the only clear noise Tharn could focus on as he watched Lhong lower his weapon, only for enough hitching breaths to turn it on the baby himself…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All gone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all!</p>
<p>Here is another chapter for you, I don't know if I'm quite ready for daily updates again but I'm getting there, however, I didn't want to leave you on a cliffhanger to long... It won't completely go away though hehe. </p>
<p>WARNING!!!!! However, this chapter continues with the same warnings!!! Gun violence, emotional trauma...physical trauma... PLEASE BE ADVISED AS YOU READ THIS CHAPTER !!!!! WARNING </p>
<p>I am going to spend most of my time tomorrow answering comments from my bed! I love reading your comments and I cant wait till I can respond to all of them! Please Please keep commenting and enjoy! I love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lhong never asked for much in this life, he knew being the youngest of three, that someone always had to come before you. Whether that be in something as simple as opening presents at Christmas, or something as important as food rations. It was important to be aware of ranking and giving to those who were meant to be given to first. In that retrospect Lhong had never come first, nor had he ever had the power to force people to put him first. As he stood there although his feet felt like lead and his arms shook. Lhong knew he had been given the power he always wanted. Now people would listen to him and actually hear his words. At least that's how he imagined how that power would feel, but in this case it felt like the world was closing in on him. The room was getting smaller and the clock was ticking louder than ever before. </p>
<p>“Drop the gun! Drop it!” San shouted over the sound of Lhong’s heavy breathing. San’s voice approached tones that neither San or Tharn had heard in their lives. Tum could only assume that if he had never heard this tone in all the years that he had known him, Lhong should be afraid. Bone rattling afraid, one could hope… However, it seemed that even with San’s demanding tone, Lhong stood his ground firmly, staring at Tharn as he held the steel weapon over his son.  </p>
<p>Tharn couldn't move, he wasn't even sure if he was breathing properly watching the barrel of a gun held so close to his baby son. Less than two months old and Kamon was fighting for his life, he couldn't even crawl yet and he was in the midst of war. What was Tharn to do? Rush Lhong and risk the gun going off? Talk meaningless words and hope he would believe him? Leave it in the hands of the officers and pray that it would end well? No, Lhong was smarter than that, and for Tharn to think that any of those options would work was him denying that Lhong was cunning. For in fact Lhong even in this state of mind knew exactly how to make Tharn freeze, just as he had done when he was forced to watch Lhong choke Type near to death all those years ago. </p>
<p>“L-Lhong…” Tharn whispered. </p>
<p>“No! You don't get to talk anymore...you're a liar!” Lhong shouted back his eyes pinching shut, only causing his anxiety rise and the gun to shake further in his hand. Tharn could see that the hand that was gripping the bundle was clutching onto the yarn for dear life. Whether it was an instinct of protection or one of fear, he couldn’t tell. Still, even though Lhong had screamed for silence, Tharn shuffled his feet closer from where he had been pushed back, his hands in surrender from near his chest. Once more did he call out Lhong’s name and the latter responded by finally making eye contact, a small victory. Through gritted teeth Lhong fought to put strength behind his words even though he had a herd of weapons pointed at him. </p>
<p>“W-Why are you causing so many problems for our family Tharn…?” Lhong broke, still managing to grip the handle of his pistol with a newfound strength, the more words he spoke.  The longer he looked at Tharn, the more he fought to break entirely. Lhong wanted now more than ever to hate Tharn completely so he could use that as his focal point. But that was not the case, the more time he held eye contact with him, the more the stomach-churning, aching chest, racing heart feeling that Tharn always carried like a shadow, commanded Lhong. </p>
<p>“Let me fix it Lhong, let me fix my mistakes…” Tharn whispered, taking another shuffling step, the back of his hands still pressed against his chest. Tharn was hoping that Lhong would assume these words meant, lets fix their relationship. Whatever existed within Lhong’s mind. But really and truly, Tharn was talking to Kamon, he was talking to San, Tum and Type. he was talking to Type’s parents, to Techno, Champ and Tar. To all those whom he had failed in his life to protect, reassure or please in this moment, Lhong was the physical representation of that, Tharn now, begging for the opportunity of redemption. He bit his lip, willing with all his might that his son could hear his voice and hold on just a little bit longer, even though Tharn had no right to ask that of him. </p>
<p>“All of this was your mistake...Telling me you loved me, making a baby that represents a lie and then leaving us! Leaving me…Maybe we should have never had a baby… you weren’t ready, I knew you weren’t!” Lhong seemed to push the barrel of the gun further so now from Tharns position the edge of it had become lost in the blanket. It was then, that Tharn began to hold his breath. San and Tum instinctively got closer to Lhong, still their own weapons pointed directly at the target. </p>
<p>“Tharn get out of here!” San growled nearly. He barely even noticed his finger moving to the triggers his breath carried the words across the thick air.</p>
<p>Lhong gathered his focus on Kamon and felt instantly sick as in his mind, he began to see more and more of Type’s feature poking through on the child’s face. The hair he once thought was his, he saw Types. The nose he thought was his... was Type’s and the beautiful porcelain skin was tanner than his and slightly reflected that of his sunkissed soccer player mother. He was everywhere and Lhong hadn’t even seen Type since college, someone was torturing Lhong for sure at this point. A mother who couldn't recognize their baby shouldnt be considered a mother. For Lhong, it was slowly happening the more he starred and slowly the more frustrated he got. Type was winning yet again, and Lhong had all the control right now...Type wasn’t even here and he was winning. How?! </p>
<p>“We can fix this Tharn...I know we can...We can start over...Give this one back to God and just have another one.” Lhong’s voice was so quiet, yet his words cut the air like shattering glass. Tharn felt his stomach drop as Lhong looked up from the bundle of blankets his eyes barely lucid at the young drummer. It was now or never, Tharn had to make the choice. He swore to Type he would protect their family with his life and he meant it. There wasn't even time to think, watching Lhong’s finger unconsciously move to rest on the trigger still staring at Tharn.  </p>
<p>“Lhong...please…” Tharn begged, his voice trembling. </p>
<p>“I only need you Tharn…” Lhong whispered, closing his eyes and for the first time it looked like Lhong had stopped shaking.</p>
<p>“NO!” Tharn shouted, and thinking of none other than his son, he jumped forward, tackling Lhong to the ground nearly seconds before the trigger was pulled. Tharn felt his body twist aggressively and he ended up landing on his side awkwardly. Both of his arms wrapped limply around Lhong, his son in between, weakly screaming. </p>
<p>Tharn was expecting pain, wouldn't anyone from a gunshot? Maybe even two? The world was spinning so fast he didn't know how many shots he heard. As the world slowed down and the environment came back to him, he could feel a sticky wetness on his arm, it was warm too, like body temperature warm...but there was no pain? When Tharn opened his eyes he looked down and he could see his son wrapped in his arms once more, a feeling he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to feel ever again. The edges of the navy and grey elephant blanket were slowly becoming soaked in the same sticky substance. Only when Tharn raised his eyes did he find where the substance was coming from. </p>
<p>Lhong had fallen limply out of Tharn hold and onto his back, laying on Tharns arm. His breath was heavy and deep, almost as if he was fighting to pull oxygen into his lungs. His eyes pinched shut and his arm struggled to reach towards the bleeding wound on the base of his neck. Tharn felt a wave of nausea come over him as he realized that he was lying in a growing pool of Lhong’s blood. Lhong swallowed hard and tried to turn his head to Tharn but cried out in pain when he tried to complete the simple action. His breathing became more labored with each passing moment, both young men still lying on the floor, Lhong opened his mouth as if to speak but couldnt. He coughed violently, a stream of blood pouring from his mouth. </p>
<p>Tharn began to slide his body and his son away from Lhong, but in the action of sliding away from Lhong, the latter reached out and grabbed the wrist of Tharn. Not tightly, but enough to have Tharn catch his breath in just the right moment to see Lhong take his last breath. The quiet thud of his hand falling to the floor from, where it gripped Tharn’s wrist.  No more words, no more fighting, Lhong was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Take Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Lhong gone...everything is alright now,,, right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, my loves! </p>
<p>Warnings continue for this chapter! please be advised for this chapter and don't hate me at the end!<br/>I love you all! please leave me a comment at the end so we can all talk !! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tharn! Tharn! Are you okay..?” Tharn had not even realized that Tum was by his side reaching for his arm to help pull him up by his forearm. </p>
<p>Tharn was in a state of shock, even when he wasn't a threat anymore, he couldn't stop staring at Lhong’s body now laying in a puddle of blood. The way his wrist thudded to the floor will reverberate in his brain for the rest of his life. Tum practically had to pull Tharn’s entire weight up by himself to a weak standing position. Tharn’s neck and the back of his shirt were smeared from laying in the pool for so long. Tum was less concerned for any physical injuries Tharn might have versus the mental injures, once he got to his feet it was clearly visible that he was shaking. No matter how hard Tharn tried to hold his arms steady, they shook and Tum tightened his grip on Tharn’s forearm hoping to ground him in some way. </p>
<p>“Tharn! Are you okay…?” Tum tried one more time, which seemed to pull Tharn out of his frightening state of shock and he was quick to look around at his surroundings making eye contact with Tum. Tharn nodded his head firmly before remembering what he was holding in his arms, quickly looking down at his son. Tharn’s fingers had never been so nimble, he was able to balance Kamon in one arm and with his other move the blanket away from his face and chest. With a hushed catch of his breath, Tharn took in every feature of his son’s face as if he was seeing him for the first time all over again. </p>
<p>Kamon’s face was slightly swollen from his body retaining as much nutrients as it could, while he wasn't taking any new food in. His cheeks reddened, tear-stained and cold to the touch, Tharn could tell his son had been suffering and as a father, all he wanted to do was take his baby home and comfort him as much as he could. Take him home, where Type was and be a family once more, however, because he was a father he knew that protecting his son also meant from those things unseen. For Kamon that meant making sure his immune system didn't falter again and bringing him to the hospital. To have his son back in his arms was a feeling that was indescribable to anyone who wasn't a parent. Tharn stood still, his shoulders slightly hunched and his head down at Kamon as he ran his finger over his son's cheek, those whimpering cries ceasing to almost nothing. </p>
<p>“W-We’re...Okay.” Tharn spoke, then nodded his head once more as if to reassure everyone in the room and himself that the words he spoke were true. Tum visibly relaxed, his shoulder grabbing a hand to Tharn’s shoulder and looking down at Lhong, only for a moment as the sight was near vomit-inducing. Gazing back towards Tharn when he thought he was going to throw up, he found himself relaxed watching the young father’s eyes well up in tears, but not spill. </p>
<p>“Let’s get you out of here…San..Let’s go tell the Capt- '' Letting go of Tharn’s shoulder Tum turned around to meet the face of his fiance. The jet black hair, dark brown nearly black eyes and slightly tanned skin. The sharp cheekbones that in the morning Tum secretly would love to press with kisses. His lips, thin yet full and ever gentle, pressed together as if he was holding something back.</p>
<p>“S-San..? What’s wrong? Tum’s eyes told his brain to fear the worst, and confirmed this by quickly following the line of his strong arm to his large hand...wait...correction... Large bloodied hand pressed hard over a wound to the right side of his upper stomach. Making the connection in his mind Tum’s eyes shot back up to San’s face, clearly pained. The older man looked distant, wavered even before he reached out from where he was standing to lean his weight on the kitchen counter. The small action, however, proved to be too much and made him twist, soon losing his balance. The latter’s fiance was quicker than that, a small fact that San would never admit out loud and Tum was able to catch him before his body made contact with the cement floors. </p>
<p>“S-San...W-What...H-How did this happen?” Tum pulled his leg up underneath San so he could rest as comfortably as possible, the side of his head against his chest. Seeing him up close it was clear that San was in a fair amount of pain. His brow was covered with a cold sweat and Tum could count the tones of his skin washing away. San was breathing heavily, each breath coming out shuttered as if he was trying to breathe away from the pain. He remembered being trained for situations like this in the academy.</p>
<p><i> Place pressure on the wound...don’t move too much or risk blood loss...and for the love of all good things....don't fall asleep! </i> </p>
<p>Yet no amount of training could have ever prepared him for this, let alone the pain. </p>
<p>“R-Ricochet…” San’s eyes became upturned towards the ceiling, Lhong’s apartment had many exposed beams and pipes broken through the ceiling. A fair amount of them had been leaking even, and through shaking vision San found exactly what he was looking for. There was a pipe hanging out of the ceiling ahead of him, the pipe had a tiny dent in it that reflected the light from the window. When San fired his gun to disarm Lhong, the action of itself had successfully taken care of the problem. However, in that same process, Lhong’s weapon had gone off at an angle, the bullet hitting the pipe on the ceiling and going directly into San’s stomach. Even in disarmament and soon death, Lhong had managed to still gravely injury someone. If San was in a laughing mood, you can be bet he would be laughing. </p>
<p>“It’s okay...Help will come...Help is coming” Tum blurted out, the words more convincing to Tum than they were to San, who knew what protocol stated. Until the scene was cleared to be safe...no other cops would enter. Which meant in short...No help. </p>
<p>If you had asked San if he had ever imagined getting shot in his life, he would have told you that he expected it. Even more so because of the line of work he was in, he practically woke up every day wondering if it was going to be his last. Well, at least he used to. That was before Tum arrived at the academy. They had actually only arrived at the academy within weeks of each other. Tum having been the person to have submitted all of his paperwork online and on time, San being the exact opposite making him a late arrival. Tum had been nearly offended when he and San had been paired for partners, he had done everything by the book and he got the late arrival? That attitude, of course, did not last for long, and when they both graduated they were already together in so many more ways than just partners. That’s when San had stopped asking when death was going to come and rather lived his life happily instead. So happily that where he was at this point in his life, he was indeed shocked about his current state of livelihood. If this was how he was going to die, he certainly didn’t want it to happen laying in Tum’s arms. </p>
<p>Tum reached down to put his hand over San’s and pressed harder over the wound, causing his back to sharply arch before he adjusted himself. The pain was an acting anchor for San, who was soon able to open his eyes to hopefully give Tum some reassurance. He wasn’t going to die, he simply refused, and San being who he was, when he made up his mind...It was not so easily changed. There was so much to live for now, he could look forward to Tharn hopefully forgiving him, Type too, and above all the wedding, that had been pushed back years and years because it was never the right time. Big mistake San said to himself...huge mistake. </p>
<p>Tharn finally unfrozen from his spot was able to make his way over to San and knelt down on one knee next to him. The one hand that was not holding Kamon, reached out and touched San’s forearm, which was laying on the floor. The gentle touch caused San to turn his head away from Tum to meet Tharn’s eyes. San always knew Tharn was sentimental...now was not the time and he wasn’t going to listen to any goodbye’s that Tharn would say, because he would see him soon enough. Before Tharn could open his mouth to speak, San cut him off with pressed lips and a weak hand. </p>
<p>“Tharn...y-you need to get out of here. Take K-Kamon..a-and g-go…” San voice trembled over certain words, trying to focus on the words rather than the pain. He wasn’t going to have Tharn watch him in this state. But still, even at his request, Tharn remained frozen staring at him, which only irritated San. Tharn had a stubborn side, hidden away yet, ever-present when revealed. </p>
<p>“S-San...I didn’t want this to happen...I never wanted your life to be at risk.” Tharn whispered over his friend, whom he shunned from his life for so long, in these moments now regretted. Tharn’s eyes were gloomy and sad looking down at him. It only made the atmosphere worse, and yet, San knew he was about twice as stubborn as Tharn could ever be and as soon as Tharn finished trembling through his words. San reached out and grabbed Tharns arm with a gasp of pain, not realizing the action would make pain shoot through his body. </p>
<p>“N-No...S-Stop...I chose this...all of this is on me…” San choked out, his voice trembling, causing his fiance who cradled him to catch his own breath that was wavering through shaking lips. </p>
<p>“T-Tharn! Go get help!” Tum hissed as he became frustrated with how Tharn just sat back deciding this was the time for conversation. The older detective clutching onto his fiance’s arm just a bit tighter to make the fear in his heart go away. </p>
<p>“I-Is he alright…?” San asked, eyeing the bundle. Tharn was quick to nod his head and give San the relief of knowing that he had done his job in protecting the little life that couldn't protect itself. Maybe even gained back the friend he wanted so badly to have once more. The reassurance of Kamon’s safety, however, came with a cough and a stream of blood down the corner of his mouth. He could feel the wave of unconsciousness coming on and even though he was demanding the universe that he not die, he couldn't confirm that and he still had so much more to say… </p>
<p>“T-Take care...T-Take care…” San whispered to Tharn, who in turn looked up at Tum, the younger man not being able to take his eyes off of the injured detective. His eyes soon transferred back to San and he nodded before standing up cradling his son tightly and dashing out of the apartment at the fastest speed he could. While in the following moment's San began to realize that trying not to fall asleep was in fact the most difficult request at the moment. He was so tired…</p>
<p>Maybe falling asleep for just a few minutes wouldn’t hurt…?</p>
<p>
  <i>“SAN!”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Type finally holds his baby close again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my loves! </p>
<p>Finally....Finally....Type holds his baby once more! </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this chapter! </p>
<p>Please comment and let me know ya'll are here! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No..no..no! I swear to God, Saran you better stay awake...Stay awake!” Tum’s terrified voice broke through the deathly silent apartment, filling San’s already spinning head. The latter forced his eyes open and brought his hand over the top of Tum’s that was pressed against his stomach, squeezing hard. His eyes gentle and soft, San reflected on every groove and curve of his fiance’s face. He had never seen Tum concerned, he had figured that over the years Tum had hardened himself against many emotions, just like he did. It made the job a lot more tolerable, but then again having your fiance as your partner, in general, is an emotional thing. Which is why San wanted Tum to walk away, the last memory he wanted to have with Tum was not going to be this. </p>
<p>“T-Tum...don’t watch...don’t watch...” His breath hitching over the words and the chills starting to set in making his teeth chatter. </p>
<p>“You're insane if you think I'm leaving you. Tharn went to go get help! Just hang on a little bit longer…” Tum pulled San closer to his chest practically cradling him at this point. How could San think that it was that simple! Tum clicked his tongue harshly and if he wasn't already injured would have smacked him silly. He forbade San to die, that was not going to happen so long as he was around. Just keep him talking, keep him awake and there will be help with them soon enough. Although Tum will admit that the words coming out of San’s mouth now were less than ideal. </p>
<p>“B-Broken..P-Promise…” San looked into Tum’s eyes, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek. His finger gently rubbing underneath Tum’s eye, as if he was brushing away the tears that couldn't fall. </p>
<p>“No...you didn't, you’re right here with me and I am not leaving you, and we are going to get married as soon as this is over. No more waiting. You haven’t broken your promise..” Tum whispered, his face resting in the gentle hold of San’s hand. These seeming to be the words that San needed to hear, he felt completely relaxed right where he was, the pain was even beginning to disappear. He closed his eyes and lost his grip on his fiance just as he heard the crashing footsteps of what he would be told were paramedics coming to save his life. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Type thought he had lost everything in the moments following the gunshots outside the apartment. Falling to his knees, Type struggled in Tanawat’s hold. It was as if the world had come crashing in on itself in the moment. Everything he knew to be real in this life was gone and all he could do was sob. He tried everything, twisting sharply in the Police Captains hold to make him let go, Type’s life meant nothing anymore without his husband or son. Even Tanawat had an urge to run into the building to see what had transpired, but he knew better than that.  The world was blurring into a mess behind the tears that Type was shedding. He felt every string inside his heart snapping at once, a pain he had only felt one other time in his life... </p>
<p>“Let me go! Tharn! I need to be with him please!” Type cried into the ground. He refused to believe that Tharn was gone, it couldn't be. Tharn promised to bring Kamon back in his arms, he had never broken a promise in their entire relationship. Tharn couldn't be gone! Tanawat stopped having to hold Type so tightly when the young southern man fell onto his side and almost into Tanawat’s lap. He had covered his face with his hand and the other arm wrapped tightly around his stomach. Tanawat had waved his hand high up in the air for medics to come to the place where Type was. But it wasn’t like Type needed any medical attention, his scar didn't open, he didn't break any bones when he fell. Could any medic fix the pain he felt tearing through his body? What was he going to do with himself? All he felt was broken, he never thought that he could ever feel more broken than after what he had been through. But this topped it. </p>
<p>“Try and reconnect the phones! Do whatever you have to do to get them back!” Tanawat screamed over Type’s collapsed body. He watched as a frenzy of young officers busied themselves with redialing numbers or buzzing the detectives pagers with no luck. They looked like a swarm of black ants all deciding whether or not it was safe to storm the building. The world seemed to be so active, but to Type nothing was happening. </p>
<p>“Captain! There’s movement!” A young rookie shouted from the observation truck. He stood quickly pointing directly at the doors to the abandoned building, swearing on his career that he saw something or someone move. Tanawat whipped his head towards the door, his hands unconsciously gripping Type’s forearm. Type feeling the sharp grip, looked up just in time to see what looked like a shadow of a man descending the stairs quickly. He might have even been skipping stairs to move quicker. Type felt his heart jump into his throat at the idea of the shadow being his husband. The effect of his emotional unrest barely allowed Type to stand up on his own. Yet he found some strength to push himself up and onto his shaky legs, walking slightly towards the shadow. Then before he or Tanawat knew it...Type was running. </p>
<p>Tharn appeared into the light quickly, his pale skin illuminating, he had to take a few seconds to adjust to the brightness of the sun casting directly into his eyes. He could barely see as soon as he stepped into the light. But it had seemed that out of all the things he couldn't see, his wife running towards him was the clearest thing in the world. </p>
<p>Type felt like he was running on top of the air practically as he came closer to Tharn. When he finally got his arms wrapped around his neck it was like a dream. He felt his breath halting in his throat and his eyes pinched shut, but that didn't stop the tears from falling. Type buried his fingers in the back of Tharn’s hair, each strand coming alive like electricity against his skin. The latter could feel his husband wrap one arm around his waist to pull him closer and bury his head into his neck. Tharn gripped the back of the Type shirt with fury as if he couldn't let him go again. He felt Type’s breath against the back of his neck. </p>
<p>“Oh my God...you’re alive...you’re alright…Oh Tharn… ” Type had opened his eyes finally to be met with Tharn’s entire left side being covered in blood. Instantly he felt nauseous but more shocked than anything. </p>
<p>“T-Tharn…Are you hurt?!” Type stammered his eyes gazing down the back of Tharn’s shirt. </p>
<p>“It’s not my blood...It’s not my blood...We’re okay…”Tharn whispered, and within seconds Type had pushed himself back and was turning his head down to the bundle in his arms. Nearly forgetting about the reason here was here in the first place. Instantly all the sadness, anxiety and heartache buried in Type’s chest had disappeared. There was his baby...The child that he carried, he risked his life for and that he loved more than the whole world. Wrapped in his baby blanket with his eyes wide open and staring at his mother. Type nearly broke down again at the sight of his son, reaching down underneath the mess of bundled blanket in Tharn’s arms, Type cooed trying to relax the boy that whimpered at the movement.  Taking his son into his arms, Type cradled him close to his chest... a feeling lost in time. </p>
<p>“Oh Kamon...My baby…Sweet Boy…” Type whispered against his son’s cheek bringing his cheek up to his lips to kiss his eyelashes and eyelids. Type could feel the coldness of his cheeks soon warmed by his own. It didn't matter that officers and medics were rushing into the building behind them, or that Tanawat was pushing the young couple into safety…</p>
<p>“Sweet baby...I am so sorry...Momma is so, so sorry…shh, you're safe now, my sweet baby boy.” Type hummed over the sirens and chaos, close to his son’s ear so the words stayed with him and gave him strength. With his husband’s arm wrapped tight around his waist, Type could move through the madness with ease. He had never been so fascinated with his son’s face before. Type couldn't even bring his head to look up to see where he was walking. Tharn too, looking down at both his wife and son, was a sight he did not want to break away from anytime soon, unless he had too. Which as soon as the young couple got beyond the barricade they became surrounded by medics. </p>
<p>There was a feeling within Type that told him never to let go of his son no matter what he did. It was simple he was going to hold his son until adulthood. Then maybe if he felt confident enough to let him go...he would consider it...maybe. No matter how irrational Type’s thoughts were in the moment following his son’s return, he was sure about one thing. Kamon was safe, he was home and safe once more and that's all that mattered. </p>
<p>“Excuse me sir...We are taking your son to Bangkok International Hospital to be examined.” A paramedic had approached both Tharn and Type behind the barricade, with a gentle hand to Tharn’s shoulder. The young medic tilted his head down towards Tharn out of respect and reached forward towards Type trying to take the baby out of his arms. Which in Type’s mind was the worst idea, it only caused Type to bring his son closer to his chest. </p>
<p>“Tharn...he’s not leaving my arms...not again.” Type’s voice was firm, but Tharn was gentle in return as it always was when Type became hardened in his attitude. He wrapped his arm around Type’s waist to bring him closer and turned his body towards him so their eyes met. </p>
<p>“Type we will be right behind them I promise,” Tharn whispered, reaching down under the blankets and handing the bundle into the arms of the trustworthy paramedic. The young paramedic took him in his arms and climbed into the back of the ambulance. He began to unwrap the elephant blanket, replacing it with a tinfoil wrap to ensure that the little boy was kept warm. This being the last thing that Type saw before he heard a sharp cry, not of his son, however. But instead of another paramedic who was rushing toward the ambulance with a gurney at his side. </p>
<p>“Wait! Let us ride with you!” The paramedic shouted. The group of paramedics opened the back of the ambulance doors and within seconds the body was loaded into the back alongside Kamon. Type had barely glanced at who was on the gurney, but when he saw Tum leaning over the body touching his arm gingerly. It became clear as day. </p>
<p>“San..?” Tharn heard this and rubbed Type’s back. The day had been so overwhelming for Type, after everything that happened the relief that he felt came with a new awareness of his body and his mind. Type wasn’t able to focus on anything until that point, now at that moment, with his son on his way to the hospital and the detective that saved him gravely injured, Type finally allowed the world to come back to him. Which unfortunately meant all the pain he had been ignoring returned as well. The scar on his stomach made its presence very clear, causing Type to wince and lose his balance in Tharn’s hold, who steadied him before he could fall completely. Type reached up to hold his head and blink away the pain. </p>
<p>Filled with concern for both his wife and son at that moment, Tharn held tightly onto Type and walked him towards a very familiar Black SVU. Champ and Techno had also kept their promise to meet them on the other side of the barricade. Seeing this had only reminded Tharn that the next time Champ came to ask for a vacation from his work...Tharn would give it to him...paid...and every time he asked for a vacation after that...Tharn would give it to him...paid. It was the least he could do for him after all they had done. </p>
<p>“I will tell you on the way to the hospital…” Tharn whispered referring to why San was also in the back of an ambulance. He gripped Type’s shoulder tightly and continued walking towards the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kamon is examined by someone very familiar.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my loves!!</p>
<p>I kinda just realized that there are only two more chapters left in the book...I literally didn't even realize until today! </p>
<p>SO warnings for this chapter are both physical and emotional so be warned! </p>
<p>But as always...I have a very special announcement coming soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tharn! I want you to call Erik...I only trust him with Kamon.” Tharn could only nod. How he was going to get Erik onto the mainland was the biggest question of them all. But then again I guess that’s the benefit of having a father who owned his own company, and subsequently...his own private plane.Tharn was always raised to be extremely humble, he never asked for money or therefore never bragged that he came from a family of many riches. He had made his own living in this world, but was not yet at a point in his career where he could say he had his own private plane. Tharn, who never asked anything of his father, had made a call to him and within moments of Tharn telling his father that they had found Kamon. Tharn’s father put the pieces together by himself, telling this son not to worry, he would take care of everything.</p>
<p>Being a man of his word Tharn’s father did. Within hours of arriving at the hospital, with Tharn and Type anxiously waiting in the waiting room, Erik arrived not long after concerned that he wasn't fast enough. Type was incredibly anxious, his legs couldn't stop shaking as the nurses made him and Tharn wait in the waiting room. Seeing Erik walk into the hospital was a relief to Type, who really didn't trust anyone at this point anymore. The young man who had delivered the baby and saved Type’s life only a few short months ago, was eager to see the condition of the small boy. The moment Type saw him he stood up from the plastic chair that made his back and stomach ache. </p>
<p>“Erik! They took him in hours ago...w-we don't know what's happening! I swear I am about to break down those doors myself!” Anyone could tell from the panic in Type’s eyes, that he was indeed riddled with worry as any parent would be. Tharn stood up, wrapping an arm around his waist, calming Type enough to at least get him to stop ranting. </p>
<p>“Please we were hoping that you could look at him yourself. We trust you more than the doctors in there.” Tharn whispered, slightly eyeballing the nurse who stood behind her station, filing paperwork. The same nurse who would keep her lips sealed every time Tharn went to ask about his son or about San’s condition. Erik of course having worked in this field knew that the nurse was just doing her job, she honestly probably knew nothing, but when you're a pair of desperate parents, that is very hard to believe. </p>
<p>However, even though the young parents were practically begging Erik to go and treat their son, Erik could see that Type was clearly washed out and pale. He couldn't imagine the physical and emotional stress on Type’s body. It was clear that Type was leaning heavily on Tharn, once Erik realized this he pushed Type to sit back down, who looked visibly relieved once he sat down. </p>
<p>“Type...I need you to relax, I promise I will go check on Kamon, just stay here and rest. Then as soon as I am done, I am going to give you a once over.” Type used his hands to push himself into a sitting position, the relief that came with sitting he would never admit to his husband, out of fear of losing an argument. Tharn knowing there was nothing left he could do, took a seat next to Type and once more began to wait.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The days spent in Lhong’s care had left Kamon weak and lethargic. Kamon had always been with Type and in his care since the beginning of his life literally, and the nutrients that he got from Type was nothing in comparison to hospital formula. The baby was struggling for a while to even accept the formula since he was so dehydrated and cold. The doctors had decided that it would be best if Kamon were to lay under a warming light to try and get his body temperature back up before they tried to feed him again. That was when Erik had shown up, although the doctors were confused as to why, once Erik was able to recite Kamon’s entire medical history from memory, instantly he was given privileges at the hospital. </p>
<p>Erik remembers the day Kamon was born, still to this day in his career it was probably one of the most intense things he had ever experienced. Such an event like that was going to be hard to forget, even though the scene in front of him was fighting to be a close second. Seeing the baby lay in the warming bed was a difficult sight to be seen, the tiny IV’s and nose cannula under Kamon’s nose was nothing like what Erik had imagined. It of course was just a precaution, knowing that Kamon was already underweight to begin with, having the extra flow of oxygen to bring some of his color back was helping speed along the healing process. </p>
<p>There was no question that in the 2 days Kamon had been missing that Lhong had made him fight for his life. It took almost 2 hours to get his temperature back up into a stable range, and another 3 hours on top of that to get the young baby to accept any food. Erik knew however that the recovery was going to have to be long and gentle. Aside from the lack of warmth and food, Kamon had a pretty severe diaper rash that would take weeks to heal from. </p>
<p>Kamon however was much stronger than all of the doctors thought. Being the son of Tharn and Type was not something to be taken lightly. The 2-month-old was incredibly resilient, and even though he had so many things going against him, the evening had brought stability. Kamon was able to be taken off of the oxygen cannula and warming table. The young boy proved clearly that he inherited his mother’s strength. </p>
<p>Erik was a firm believer that there were some things that medicine couldn't heal. Which was extremely ironic considering his profession. Everyone assumes that he lived to cut, and work in the lab for hours, finding scientific evidence to prove theories. When it came to babies however, everything was different. Sometimes it was the simplest of things that could bring backlight and life into babies. Erik knew exactly what was needed at this point since Kamon had become stable. As he walked out of the nursery and back into the waiting room hours later, he found Type asleep on Tharn’s shoulder. Two people whom he could only assume were their friends also asleep in chairs, and Tharn...well...Tharn was wide awake. When the exhausted father saw Erik walking down the hallway he gently nudged his spouse in the seat next to him who at this point had deep bags under his eyes. </p>
<p>“Would you like to come and see your son?” Erik smiled, watching as Type lit up instantly and stood following close behind Erik, who on their way to the nursery was insistent on asking Type how he was feeling. The young man continuously waved his hand off the doctor, as if he was getting so fed up he didn't care about himself anymore. Erik caught Tharn’s gaze, seeing that he was frustrated with Type’s response. Erik made a rash decision in that moment to pull Type aside into a spare exam room, giving him the most serious doctor look he could. However, Tharn beat him to the point before Erik could comment on Type’s stubbornness. </p>
<p>“I know you don’t want a repeat of what happened before Type...Sitting in bed, watching as everyone else took care of Kamon when you physically couldn't… So please let Erik examine you before it gets worse.” Tharn begged his wife with gentle eyes. Type although he wanted so badly to push past his husband. A part of him remembers the emotions when he had to watch from his bed, other people taking care of his son because he was too weak to. That was the worst feeling, and on top of that he felt terrible that Tharn had to do all the work. He couldn't do that again to Tharn, that would be too selfish. </p>
<p>“Alright...okay.” Type sighed patting Tharn gently on the arm that was rubbing his thigh. Type laid back on the examination bed that he had been sitting on and lifted his shirt only slightly enough to reveal the area that had been bothering him the most. Erik knows that surgery takes a long time to recover from, it is not something to be taken lightly and even though Type was in a sense fully recovered. That didn't mean he was ready to go back to his original habits at full speed. The past few days had been so stressful that Erik can understand Type being in pain. His scar, although newly healed, did appear to be inflamed, but Erik could only sigh in relief when he could see it wasnt infected. </p>
<p>“Everything looks fine here, you’re extremely lucky Type. I won’t even begin to go over the risks you were facing if you kept pushing yourself...I must say between you and your son, both of you are so incredibly strong it’s incredible.” Erik stepped back helping Type sit up on the edge of the bed. But Type did not seem relieved by Erik’s words, he still had a solemn gaze over his eyes. Tharn, also being puzzled by the look plastered across Type’s face kept his hand firm on his thigh to reassure him. </p>
<p>“I don’t know if I can give him everything he needs…” Type rubbed at his chest, to indicate what he was really concerned about. Erik knew instantly what was giving Type so much anxiety, with any other patient he would not have been so personal. But Erik felt confident enough to reach out and rest a hand on Type’s knee. It was not long after that Type was able to look up at his doctor. </p>
<p>“You will be able to give Kamon everything he needs, just as you did before, I promise.” Erik gave Type a warm smile and helped him to stand. Erik could hear Tharn give a relieved sigh, and Type cover his mouth letting out a shuddering breath. </p>
<p>“Come on...It’s time to go back to your son.” Erik smiled guiding Type and Tharn to the hospital nursery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Not Too Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tharn finally forgives San.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my loves! </p>
<p>No warnings for this chapter! I think this one is actually super sweet! It is the second to last chapter! I am so thankful for this journey, I will be back very soon with the final chapter and secret announcement! </p>
<p>Make sure to Kudo and comment! </p>
<p>ENJOY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tum had been told that San’s condition was unknown last time a nurse had come to talk to him about an hour ago...At this point, he could feel a massive amount of frustration building in his chest. Anyone would figure that at a hospital, you could get medical answers. That was the biggest joke in the world, here Tum sat on the hard plastic chair, with his fingers clasped together tightly, his knees shaking, for hours and yet no answers. He was too afraid to go to the bathroom for even a moment that he would miss the nurse. The result of this being Tum was still stuck in the bloodied clothes from the scene, San’s blood was dried on his arms and neck. He had honestly completely forgotten it was there. </p>
<p>Tum felt like he had to swallow his pride a little bit because he had never been put in this position before. Usually, he is standing on the opposite side of whosoever in the plastic chair. He’d never been here before, waiting desperately for answers. He kept looking back and forth between the double doors that he watched San be rushed through and the floor. Tum had lost count how many times he had counted the tiles of the floor before the Captain showed up. </p>
<p>The Captain always had a talent for looking out for his crew, whether they be high ranking detectives or the newest of rookies. The Captain knew when it was time for work and not, in all of his years of being on the force he’d like to think that he had become very wise. That being said had he known that San and Tum were more than just work partners earlier on in their careers, he would have most definitely prevented the joining of them in the context of work. Things got messy when your personal life mixed with your work life, so he wouldn't have approved the working partnership if he knew. However, this was not the time to condemn San and Tum for their decision to mix work with pleasure. </p>
<p>Walking into the waiting room Tanawat could see Tum was struggling internally. What could you say to the man that already was regretting his choices? The answer was nothing...say nothing. The Captain simply took a seat next to Tum and put a strong hand on his back that was hunched over his knees. Tum needed to hear what he had been telling himself, from another person and luckily the Captain understood this. </p>
<p>“He’s going to be okay. You know San wouldn't let a perp kill him so easily. He’d be damned before he would let that happen.” The Captain spoke firmly to Tum, who wouldn't allow his tears to fall even though it felt like he was holding Niagara Falls back. Tum kept his head down low, biting his lip, completely oblivious to the fact that his superior Captain already knew what he thought was the best-kept secret. </p>
<p>“I can’t begin to imagine how you’re feeling...I could never imagine Penchan in the place where San is right now.” The Captain whispered it was at this statement that Tum’s leg stopped shaking. Tum went to open his mouth to respond... in his mind trying everything to contradict the Captain's insinuation. But Tanawat spoke before he could. </p>
<p>“I don’t want you to explain yourself. Not to me or to anyone. You don’t need to.” Tanawat once more spoke firmly, he wanted Tum to understand that it was no one's business or right to hear an explanation of what he did in his private life. Even Tanawat being the Captain didn't have that right, if Tum decided to continue the conversation then that was his choice. Maybe it was because he was nervous and needed to talk out his nerves, but that's exactly what he chose to do. </p>
<p>“How long have you known..?” Tum whispered, rubbing his knuckles together near painfully. Tanawat sighed, laying back against the chair and looking down at Tum’s shoulders as the latter couldn't move from his hunched over form. </p>
<p>“Do you remember about a year ago, when we were investigating the string of robberies happening in the city?” The younger man took an interest in his leader's words and sat up, holding eye contact with him. </p>
<p>“Well...I was heading home one night and on my way to the car I realized I had forgotten my case files on my desk. When I turned the corner to go to my office, I saw San sitting at his desk with his hand rubbing at his forehead and you came just a few moments later taking his hand in yours and rubbing his knuckles. I didn't mean to stay and eavesdrop for as long as I did, but I did stay long enough to see San kiss your hand. While I have never approved of mixing work with pleasure, I could never tell you both to separate because you made such a great team. So I just kept it to myself and here we are today.” Tanawat eyeballed his young detective to see the latter wide-eyed and frankly in shock of what he had just heard. </p>
<p>“You had grounds for firing both of us..and you didn’t…?” Tum whispered. </p>
<p>“Like I said...you both are my best detectives, firing either of you for loving each other, seems a little ridiculous to me.” Tanawat laughed, relieved when he saw Tum smile lightly. </p>
<p>“...Captain...I…” </p>
<p>“Is Detective Saran’s family here?” The quiet voice of a nurse invaded the conversational space, causing Tum to nearly jump from his chair along with the Captain. </p>
<p>“Y-Yes..I am his family…” The middle-aged nurse approached Tum dressed in her classic solid white nurses dress with a hat to match. Through her mask was covering her mouth, Tum could tell that her smile was sweet. </p>
<p>“Detective Saran has been moved to recovery, we were able to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. He is awake and asking for Tum?” The nurse raised an eyebrow as if to indicate the man she was talking to was the man in question.</p>
<p>“Me! M-Me...he’s asking for me...Can I see him please?” Tum’s eyes went wide, hoping the nurse could see the desperation in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Yes of course. I will ask that you be very gentle with him, he will be very tired for a while.” The nurse said, beginning to walk towards the double doors that would lead them to the recovery rooms. Tum had stopped himself short however, he turned around to meet the Captains eyes who silently pointed his head in the direction of the doors. </p>
<p>“Go on, I will follow you in a few minutes.” Tum could only soften his eyes in the direction of his superior and followed the nurse to a glass room. Similar to all ICU rooms, the walls were a pristine white to match the sheets and countertops. There was an overwhelming smell of bleach coming from the hallways and rooms that it made Tum’s nose burn. Yet when he finally came upon the last room in the hallway and saw his fiance’s face he was overcome with emotion. </p>
<p>San was sitting up in bed, looking far more washed out than he usual tan complexion. His eyes were sunken with faint grey bags around his eyes. Tum had never seen his fiance so tired looking, but leave it to San to not fall asleep no matter how much his body begged. Tum was metally hitting his fiance for not giving into sleep, the stubbornness that Tum usually hated, he now was grateful for. If it wasn't for San being as stubborn as he was, he might have given in to the call of death. When their eyes met, San gave a sad smile trying and failing to reassure Tum.</p>
<p>“T-Tum…Don’t just stand there...Come here.” San stretched his fingertips out towards his partner who at this notion rushed into the room, not caring who saw at that point. Tum stood next to San at the top of his bedside, before he sank to his knees reaching out to hold gently onto the hand that was connected to an IV, but also held his engagement ring. Tum’s voice shook, the panic still clear in his voice. He could barely form the words. </p>
<p>“Saran...I thought I was going to lose you.” Tum whispered barely audible under his breath. Yet San even in his daze, he was able to calm Tum. </p>
<p>“Shh...I am not going anywhere. I promise I am right here.” San croaked over his breath. He felt the most comforted when he was able to cup Tum’s cheek, rubbing under his eyes with the pads of his thumb. </p>
<p>“You better not go anywhere...The department doesn't have enough detectives already…” Tanawat’s voice drifted in unexpectedly, causing San to try and quickly pull his hand away, but Tum stopped him.  </p>
<p>“San..it’s okay...he knows,” Tum whispered, rubbing the hand of his fiance. San in turn faced his Captain with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“C-Captain..I-I..” San stuttered. </p>
<p>“You don’t need to explain anything to me. Just focus on getting better.” Tanawat hummed, nodding his head watching San relax back into the pillows. Both the Captain and Tum furrowed their brows when San shook his head to physically throw off his exhaustion. </p>
<p>“You saved that little boy’s life San...Now it’s time to rest please…” Tum begged. But San shook his head no still. </p>
<p>“Come on Tum...You know how stubborn he is…” A very familiar voice carried over the cool air causing all parties to raise their heads at the noise. There was Tharn in the doorway, he had leaned the majority of his body weight on the glass doorframe, not because he was tired, probably more so because he was exhausted. Tharn's intention of coming to San’s room was not to start a lengthy conversation, he knew San better than that. San had always hated wasting time, in fact, he hated it so much that conversations were always kept to the bare facts. </p>
<p>“How is the baby..?” San simply said, meeting the young father’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Type is in the nursery trying to feed him now. I always knew he got his strength from Type...The doctors said we can take him home in the morning….” </p>
<p>“That’s great, I---” San was promptly cut off by Tharn holding up a gentle hand. Tharn had an itching feeling that San was going to try and apologize again, however, Tharn had decided after seeing San being loaded into the ambulance that it was time for the years-long silent feud to come to an end. </p>
<p>“I know that none of that would be possible if it wasn't for you... Saran, you saved my son’s life, you brought him back to his real family and for that, there are no amount of words to express how thankful I am.” Tharn smiled, he reached out and rested his hand on San’s blanket-covered ankle, gazing at him with a pressed smile. </p>
<p>“We forgive you.” The three words that San had been waiting to hear from Tharn’s mouth, finally breathed into existence. For San, it was the biggest relief, and with a heavy exhale, San slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Epilogue Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>10 months later, Kamon turns 1!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, my loves! <br/>This is the second to last chapter!!! One more! I am so thankful for all of you holding on to this story with me and being so patient thank you so much!!! <br/>See you soon! </p>
<p>PS This chapter is literally all fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----10 months later----</p>
<p>July in Bangkok was traditionally sweltering hot, humid and just plain uncomfortable. The clouds hung low and the air was so thick, you could actually feel the water on your skin. Most of the city people would find themselves shoreside for the summer monsoon months. It was in fact the most perfect time to go swimming in the crystal clear waters of Pha Ngan. These were the months that made Type miss Pha ngan the most. Yet on this particular July morning, when Type had stirred from his sweet dream filled sleep, wrapped in his husband's arms, he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. Tharn’s hand had naturally fallen from where it was tangled in Type’s hair to rest on his shoulder, his other hand entwined with Types’ on top of the latter’s chest...right below his heart. Type peaked at the clock without trying to disturb his husband, deciding instantly that it was too early for anything. If he was quiet enough, he could roll over into Tharn’s chest and fall right back to sleep, just for enough minutes before the baby woke up. </p>
<p>Type decided to go with his idea, gently rolling into his husband's chest, whose body automatically adjusted to hold him tight. The tight toned skin of Tharn’s chest warm against Type’s cold cheek...Their bodies melting as if they were zipped into one skin, Type would never forget what his mornings always smelled like, a mixture of subtle fabric softener and Tharn’s cedarwood cologne. Type’s husband would begin to stir awake,Type could feel the deep inhale of Tharn against his head, Tharn’s nose practically buried in Type’s hair. The time shared between the two of them in the mornings was lazy but oh so welcomed. With a kiss to his lower collarbone, Type stirred Tharn awake even more, his voice thick with the rasp of sleep against Type’s head. </p>
<p>“Good Morning…” Tharn whispered. </p>
<p>“Shh..It’s not morning until I say so...Stay right here.” Type groaned, feeling his limbs wanting to stretch to officially begin the wake-up process. Tharn smiled, laughing gently, pulling Type closer as if it was even possible at this point. Feeling sleep crawling over his shoulder, Type breathed softly, hoping that he would be put back in the same dream he was before. His subconscious brought him back to the beaches of Pha Ngan, one year ago, when he and Tharn spent the day floating in warm salty water...eating glass noodles under the palm trees... then to the sandy white shore, where they explored every part of each other's bodies. Type could nearly feel the hushed breaths of Tharn’s fingers tracing his ever so slightly rounded stomach once more… While the sound of waves broke over the shore...and baby coo’s carried over the wind…</p>
<p>Wait…</p>
<p>Baby coo’s…?</p>
<p>Type cracked open his eyes just enough to see the corners of Tharn’s mouth curled into a smile.</p>
<p>“Looks like someone else decides when the morning begins…” Tharn mumbled against Types forehead, only to have Type respond with a scoff, turning his head away. He closed his eyes once more hoping Kamon would fall back to sleep, however his coo’s only turned into loud squeals. The timed mobile that Tharn hung over his bassinet playing a quiet instrumental version of ‘Baby Mine’ from Dumbo, with spinning soft plush grey elephants to match. Type knew that it was around 6:00 am when he could hear the lullaby. </p>
<p>“He gets it from you, ya’know… the early riser syndrome…” Type could hear Tharn laughing against his pillow, as he stood up walking to the bassinet in the living room only a few feet away. The last 10 months had finally given Kamon the chance to catch up in weight and height, now he was perfectly healthy. So much so that the last time Tharn’s mother came to visit she couldn’t help but reference Kamons baby cheeks, as dumplings. He had definitely inherited Type’s thick head of jet black hair that now constantly swept over his eyes and stuck up in different places when he would wake up. No matter how much Tharn tried to gently mention the idea of a haircut to Type, the latter would quickly change to a different topic. Type wasn’t ready for that chapter in Kamon’s baby book, a literal page designed just to hold the clippings of the first haircut.</p>
<p>Kamon still had not broken his habit of chewing on his fist however, he usually only did it in the morning or before he fell asleep. When Type had approached the bassinet that Kamon was very nearly grown out of, he watched his young son’s face light up, eyes wide, staring at Type. Both of the little boy’s arms reached up to be held, making Type smile widely. His son certainly was his father’s child, a people pleaser by nature...Type always knew it was written in Tharn’s DNA. Taking his son into his arms, Kamon instantly rested his head on Type’s upper chest, near his shoulder, finding comfort in his mother's heartbeat. </p>
<p>The young couple had a lot to prepare for the day ahead, they really didn't have time to waste before people started showing up at their apartment to celebrate their son’s first birthday. Yet Tharn and Type found these moments to be worth making time for, even more so on a weekend when Tharn wasn’t working or when Type wasn’t busy running the behind the scenes. The first hour of their weekend mornings was usually spent feeding and cuddling Kamon in their large bed. Type hummed pleasantly to himself as he heard Kamon babble against his chest, moving to walk back to the bed, Tharn smiling as he sat up. </p>
<p>“There’s the birthday boy!” Tharn exclaimed, leaning over Type’s arms to find his son’s eyes, Kamon face though buried in the soft fabric of Type’s shirt peeked out from behind his hand to see Tharn’s smile. Within seconds Kamon gave his brightest smile and reached his arms out towards Tharns. Kamon had yet to say his first words which Tharn and Type would both admit concerned them, yet both the young parents seemed to understand that in a lot of things, their son was just a little bit behind. First it was height and weight, then it was rolling over...then crawling...But Kamon always caught up, he just needed a bit more time. Kamon for now just seemed to communicate through physical signals, and in this case reaching out his arms out towards Tharn was his way of saying… ‘give me to papa!’ </p>
<p>Tharn laughed wholeheartedly, reaching over and taking Kamon into his arms, putting him up in the air and bringing him back to his chest making airplane noises as he did this. Kamon giggled wildly, he loved it when his papa played with him! Type smiled at Tharn’s sweet actions laying down on his shoulder so he could see Kamon’s face as he was lifted into the air. After a couple lifts into the air, Tharn laid Kamon down on his chest, rubbing circles on the one-year-old's back, Type using his fingertips to brush the strays hair from his son’s face. Seeing his son’s wide beautiful dark eyes and plump cheeks, made Type silently beg the baby to stop growing. Just stay this little forever...please? Tharn kissed the crown of his son’s head, while the baby chewed his fist. </p>
<p>Another signal telling Type, it was time for Kamons bottle, then coffee for him and Tharn. By the time Type had brought the bottle back towards their bed, Tharn was already getting up with Kamon in his arms. Kamon being so young loved to constantly be on either his mother’s or father’s hip. Being left alone on the floor or on the bed never sat well with the little boy. Type didn’t want to believe that Kamon had separation anxiety because of what happened but a part of him deep down inside told him that was the reason. Tharn carried Kamon in one arm easily, his phone in the other hand. Type approached the cute scene shaking a bottle in his one hand, giving it to Tharn. </p>
<p>“Techno and Champ texted me, they will be here around noon when your family comes. So that gives us about 5 hours to get everything ready.” Type said rubbing Kamon’s back as he drank from his bottle. Type gazed around their living room, both he and Tharn were pretty clean people, although it seemed that Kamon’s hundreds of toys were strewn all over the floor. Kamon soon held his bottle out towards Type silently, he had finished it so quickly you would have thought he hadn’t eaten. </p>
<p>“He has your appetite…” Tharn said as he lowered Kamon to the floor letting him play among the mess of toys. So long as Kamon could see either one of his parents he would be okay. The baby immediately picked up a wooden block shaking it up and down like a rattle, flashing a toothy smile. Tharn walked towards Type in the kitchen, smiling as he watched his wife’s face become pinched at the idea that Kamon ate so much. </p>
<p>“I would rather him have my appetite, then not be eating…” Tharn nodded his head as if to agree before wrapping his arms around Type’s waist...Type smiling patting the arms wrapped around his waist. </p>
<p>“Tharn there’s been something I have been meaning to tell you…”Type said as he was chopping vegetables. He had been keeping a secret for the past four weeks, but it had never seemed like the right time to tell Tharn. Maybe now he could? </p>
<p>“Hmm.?” Tharn mumbled against his shoulder before eyeballing the space in the living room, seeing Kamon was scooting across the floor, into a crawling position, probably trying to get closer to the two of them. Tharn sighed before moving away from Type to reach towards Kamon when he realized something. Kamon wasn’t crawling like usual he was trying to push himself up onto his feet! A very wobbly stance, but he was clearly trying nonetheless before falling back to his crawling position. Tharn was quick to tap Type’s arm rapidly getting his attention. </p>
<p>“Type! Come here!” Tharn grabbed Type’s shirt sleeve and pulled him to the edge of the kitchen to watch their son try to stand again. Type’s eyes widened at the sight and he instantly sat down on the floor, Tharn sitting opposite to him so Kamon was in the middle. Kamon stared wide-eyed at his parents, why were they acting so strange…? Type grabbed a wooden block that was on the floor and held it out to his son. </p>
<p>“Kamon! Come here!! Come to mama!” Type cried, shaking the block in front of his son’s face. Kamon was fascinated by this and reached out towards the block but still Type did not give it to him. He wanted the block so badly why wouldn't he give it to him! Kamon stuck his tongue out and once more got to his feet wobbling heavily, but the young boy could tell that this made his mother very happy based on his reaction.</p>
<p>“That’s it! Come on!” Type reached forward with the block and Kamon took just a few shuffling steps towards him before falling into Type’s arms. The young boy whimpered and began to cry in Type’s arms, but his mother just pulled him close laughing under his breath, kissing the crown of his head. </p>
<p>“Shh..don’t cry my love..you did so good! I am so proud of you!” Type rubbed his son’s back, letting him attach his arms around his neck and crying in his shoulder. Type kissed his son, once more before putting him back on the ground facing Tharn. </p>
<p>“Can you walk to papa sweetheart?” Type whispered, helping him stand to his feet and holding him under the arms. Tharn stretching out one arm because his other was holding his phone recording every minute. </p>
<p>“Keiyw! Walk to papa! Come here!!” Tharn called the small distance to his son who sniffled, but at the same time shuffled his feet forward just enough that by the time he was done he had crossed the small space into Tharn’s arms. When Tharn had caught him, however, instantly he stood uplifting his son into the air. The action causes Kamon to instantly stop crying and fill with giggles. </p>
<p>“That’s my boy! You did so good!” Tharn smiled at his son. </p>
<p>Type watching the sight thought to himself that at that moment, life couldn't be any better than this. </p>
<p>Could it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Epilogue Part 2 (Final)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life couldn't get any better than this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my loves!<br/>So this is it! This is the end! Its been quite a journey and im so happy that so so many of you have enjoyed this story!<br/>I really hope this ending does justice and that you are happy!<br/>PLEASE COME BACK TOMORROW AS I WILL MAKE MY SURPRISE ANNOUNCEMENT THEN!!! </p><p>I love you all! Thank you so so much. You all mean the world to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within a few hours of Kamon’s amazing milestone development, Tharn and Type found their house filled with their closest friends and family. Type had decided on a pair of beige khaki-colored pants and a light blue shirt, while Tharn wore a pair of comfortable dark jeans with white shirt. Kamon looked absolutely adorable in a pair of baby grey pants and white shirt with matching suspenders. When Type had his back turned Tharn had pinned a mini bowtie around Kamon’s collar. The choice of outfit had led to their current situation. Kamon was being smothered with kisses and hugs from family and extended family, Tharn’s mother in particular was blowing raspberries on the babies stomach causing a fit of giggles to echo throughout the apartment. </p><p>Tharn and Type had taken a seat next to everyone else in the living room, it was nice to be surrounded by friends and family. The conversation carried gently, no arguing or urgency. Type never thought he would get to the point where he could sit in the same room as San and carry a nonargumentative conversation, but then again that was before San saved Kamon from certain death. Now San was able to not only come over the young couples house, in fact was more frequently invited over for dinners. </p><p>“Ai’Type, I was thinking about testing Champ’s ability to handle a baby, will you let us babysit for one night?” Techno asked, smirking under his words, when Champ lightly smacked his arm. Champ and Techno had only been married about 6 months and Techno was already talking about kids. Everytime when Type called Techno to catch up, if the concept of him expanding his family didn't come up once it certainly came up twice. However, Techno and Champ had both agreed that they would be adopting children. Both of them having a soft spot for the children in the orphanages.</p><p> The idea of Kamon being in anyone else's care still did not sit well with Type, even though he didn't want to admit it, he had been longing for a date night. Tharn pressed his lips together to hide a laugh, he could see a bead of sweat break out on Champ’s forehead at the idea of taking care of Kamon. Tharn thumb rubbing the back of Type’s hand, the anxiety Type felt in his chest went away near-instantly at the small action. </p><p>“Maybe...We’ll think it over.” Tharn hummed watching both Type and Champ visibly relax. Kamon had been passed into Champ’s arms who froze like a statue, too afraid to even touch the tiny human being. Being completely unphased by Champ’s actions, Kamon just continued looking around the room at all the faces who seemed to be laughing at him. They weren’t of course, just at Champ who was still frozen. </p><p>“Come on Champ! You always tell me you can handle a baby, here’s your chance!” Techno teased his husband. Champ, not wanting to make an absolute fool of himself, finally settled looking at the little boy in his lap, bouncing his knees up and down. Kamon’s eyes pinched shut in a big smile and clapped his hands together. Techno found this to be so adorable that he filmed this whole scene, Champ was ready for kids, that was for certain. What no one saw was, Tum smiling brightly as well at the sight, holding onto San’s ringed hand tightly, Tum couldn't wait to have kids. Kamon seemed to bring joy no matter where he was. </p><p>Type smiled at his son, standing up and moving to put him in his highchair. Tanawat had cut pieces of cake for everyone in the kitchen and of course, Kamons piece of cake had a candle in it. Kamon was fascinated at this glowing object floating in the middle of his cake? The more he stared at it the more intrigued he became and he giggled banging his hands on the tray of the highchair. The group of family and friends soon broke out into a chorus of happy birthday, Tharn and Type having to blow out the candle for Kamon. Type fought whatever stupid hormones he was feeling that made he want to cry at the sight of his baby boy growing up. As per the tradition of many one year old’s, Kamon began to poke at the piece of cake, and then dig into the soft frosting. The little boy taking a fist full of cake and bringing it to his lips, really only getting about half the handful in his mouth the rest on his “Mama’s boy” bib. No matter how quickly Type seemed to wipe Kamon’s mouth he just got more dirty, so after the second wipe, Type gave up. </p><p>“Type, darling, it’s okay that he gets a little messy you know, it's how he learns new things!” Tharn’s mother cooed at her son in law, she remembered when Thorn was born, she was the exact same way. But after three children, by the time Thanya was born she was not so concerned about such little things. Tharn's mother had assumed the role of helping Type with everything he needed, ever since Type’s father called out Tharn 10 months ago. Type had not spoken to his parents since then, and until he could feel confident that his father wouldn't explode around Kamon. He wouldn't allow them to get close enough to test the waters. </p><p>Yet Tharn’s mother had filled in the role that Type needed, and Type had never been so grateful to receive such a mother as Tharn’s. Type sighed putting down the napkin he was using and relaxed into Tharn’s gentle hand on his back. Staring at his son he could only smile. Kamon looked at Type covered in cake and reached out his hand to touch his cheek, his eyes bright. </p><p>“Mmah-Mmah!” Type’s eyes widened at the sound, the whole room's eyes on Kamon as he giggled. Type broke out into a choked laugh. His son’s small voice was everything and more than he imagined. If Type could describe it, Kamon had the forcefulness of Type’s annunciation and Tharn’s sweetened tone. Type pressed his hand to his chest patting it. </p><p>“Yes! Mama! Mama!” Type breathed gazing at Tharn who although slightly disappointed it wasn't ‘papa’ was elated to hear his son’s first words. The room became full of applause for the little boy and Type shook off the tears that didn't spill. Not yet Type...Not yet…</p><p>“How wonderful! I think it’s time for presents?!” Tanawat called from the kitchen, his own arm wrapped around Penchan, a bright smile on his face. Tanawat remembers when his own son took his first steps and spoke his first words… the feeling is nothing that he could ever describe. </p><p>“Yes, I think, it’s time for presents” Tharn smiled patting his wife’s back, seeing Type wipe his face free of the cake smear on his cheek. </p><p>Type sat with Kamon in his lap on the floor while they all opened presents together when all of their friends and family asked Type what Kamon liked the answer was simple. Elephants. Type had not expected the simple theme that he had picked for Kamon’s nursery to turn into the child’s obsession. However, wherever Kamon went, it seemed he dragged around his elephant stuffy and blanket with him. Luckily for Type, Tharn had paid service to remove any stains that had been left on Kamon’s blanket, the baby blanket came back to them as if it was completely new. </p><p>The presents that were presented to Kamon by default were all elephant-related. A super fluffy elephant halloween costume from Tanawat and Penchan. Techno and Champ had given Kamon a ton of new outfits with little grey elephants over them. San and Tum had given the young boy a rocking elephant, kind of a play on a rocking horse...just with a fluffy elephant. While Tharn’s family actually paid for 3 tickets to go to an elephant reserve, so Kamon could meet real elephants. The young parents were so overwhelmed by the amount of love and thought went into every gift, for both of them to have at one point thought they could trust no one but themselves. This was a most welcomed change. </p><p>“Thank you everyone so much for the presents, they mean the world. There was a time when we thought….” Tharn spoke tripping over his words as his gaze passed between all his friends and family. Type smiles as well as he gazed at everyone in the small space, while Kamon played with his fingers in his lap. Type managed to escape a hand from Kamon’s grip, and hold Tharn’s hand getting him to focus on the present and not what could have been. Tharn smiled at the feeling before continuing. </p><p>“There was a time where we thought we would never be able to celebrate this day. The only reason we are all here today is because of you. Thank you so much...Thank you.” Tharn smiled, raising his glass of wine up to everyone and toasted them. Kamon giggled wildly, clapping his hands as soon as his father finished speaking as if to say ‘I agree!” He then turned to Tharn with his arms reaching out whining to be held by Tharn. When Tharn took Kamon into his arms, Kamon wrapped his arms around Tharn’s neck finding comfort on his soft shirt. The young drummer could see everyone around him giving him a humble smile as a sign of their thanks. </p><p>“Tharn, wait...There’s one more present…” Type said finally deciding now was the time to give the news. Type retreated to underneath Kamon’s bassinet moving the lacy fabric and pulling out a small rectangular green box with gold ribbon...he had saved the box from his college days...how ironic that he now was using it for this. </p><p>“I almost forgot about this one…” Type smiled handing his blushing husband the box that they both knew once was. Tharn smiled brushing off his blush, balancing Kamon in his one arm and laying the present on his lap. Type bit his lip trying to hide his smile as he sipped at his bottle of water. </p><p>“This is for the best daddy in the world.” Tharn pulled back the tissue paper to reveal a blank white-footed onesie. Tharn had to balance all of Kamon’s weight in one arm and use both his hands to reveal the white onesie. When he held it up in front of his eyes, he read the tiny words written over the breast of the onesie. </p><p>
  <i>‘Best Big Brother Ever.’ </i>
</p><p>Tharn was at a loss for words and his mouth was open, his eyes wide. If Kamon didn't have his arms wrapped around Tharn’s neck he certainly would have dropped him to the floor. Tharn turned the onesie around to show everyone, who all gasped at once. Type felt the room's eyes turn on him, but all he could focus on was Tharn’s face. His husband's face was unreadable… for a moment it really did scare Type. Was this why for the past few weeks Type had been sick..? He had some stomach aches, and wouldn't eat sometimes, or he would sleep for a long while. Last week he had a pretty bad fever and was throwing up but Type just brushed it off as the stomach flu...never did Tharn think he was going to have another baby… </p><p>“Oh Tharn...Aren’t you happy?” Type whispered, reaching out to hold his hand. Type waited in bated silence, before Tharn found his eyes. Was Type surprised that they were pooling with tears...no...no he wasn't. Was he surprised when his own eyes pooled with tears? No. No he was not… </p><p>“I am the happiest man alive!” Tharn laughed through his tears leaning over across the floor to kiss Type, hugging him tight with one arm around him, Kamon being nearly smothered in between, Tharn held Kamon tight. </p><p>“Kamon! You’re going to be a big brother!” Tharn exclaimed, jumping up in spring of joy with his son in the air.  </p><p>Soon Type barely could think as everyone surrounded him, Tharns mother putting him down in a chair and giving him water and plate of food, even though he still felt nauseous. Type felt a flutter on the inside of his stomach and he put a hand over the well-faded scar, knowing a new life would be growing there. </p><p>The evening came upon the apartment quickly, all their guests left and the traces of the day were all left in their memories. Putting Kamon to sleep that night followed the same routine, a bottle, a song, and sitting in the rocking chair with Type until he fell asleep. Kamon never fought sleep, it always came easy. That night Type was walking back and forth along the wall of windows in their apartment. The rocking chair’s movement only made him more nauseous, it was somehow different walking back and forth. The lights of the city were like stars lining the horizon, from their living room, you could see the edge of the ocean. Type looked out and for a moment remembered Pha Ngan, quickly shaking the thought away. That summer night was so beautiful Type could barely focus on anything else. </p><p>Laying down Kamon in his bassinet, Type could feel a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and a head resting on his shoulder. Those same straying hands gentle brushing the fluttering feeling in his stomach. Tharn kissed Type’s neck looking down at the baby wrapped loosely in his knitted blanket fast asleep. Type’s own hands rested on top of Tharn’s, closing his eyes, Type smiled, sighing deeply. At that moment knowing only for one thing was certain. </p><p>Life could not get any better than this. </p><p> </p><p> <i>The end.</i> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. So What's Next??? (Survey/Poll)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You decide what comes next!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello my loves!!! </p><p>First of all before I get into the announcement, i just wanna again say thank you so much for all the love and support you have given over the past two months! I will tell you writing this story was certainly a journey as I really did try to bring every character to their full potential. Along the way I have had the pleasure of laughing, and sometimes crying with y’all and that gave me so much joy! Every single one of you means the world to me!! </p><p>In the past 24 hours of the final chapter being posted, my inbox has been flooded with so many wonderful comments that I hope this letter will answer all of your questions!!! Thank you for commenting! </p><p>Above all the biggest question was…</p><p>“Will there be a third book!?” </p><p>Well, the short answer to that question is no...for right now at least. I am pretty happy where I left our OTP, Kamon and unborn little one. BUT!!! There is also a twist to that answer as well, I am always thinking about “For The Rest of Our Lives” Series, So it won’t surprise me that if in the future I come up with a new idea worth pursuing I will gladly add a third book to this series! Just as of right now, I have some ideas, but they need a lot of work before I turn them into a full-blown third book. </p><p>I will say though that usually after people were asking me... “Will you write another book??” the next question was “Is it going to be TharnType related or Mewgulf???” </p><p>(your guy's enthusiasm gives me so much strength really. XDD)</p><p>The answer to the question is actually what i'm offering to you guys! Don’t worry let me explain! </p><p>I have so many little ideas that are floating around and I really wanna write something that y’all will enjoy but also be a part of! So what I decided to do was to give y’all a bit of a poll! The following ideas you can all comment down below and I will leave it open for about a week or 10 days and reveal the winner after that! </p><p>
  <b>IDEAS TO CHOOSE FROM! </b>
</p><p><b>The Golden Lamp (TharnType Aladdin AU)</b> - I actually just saw the live-action Aladdin a couple days ago and my mind went crazy taking characters from TT and filling in the rolls. Type as a “Princess Jasmine” Tharn as “Aladdin” and Lhong as “Jafar” haha can you guys tell TharnType is in my every brain cell yet? </p><p><b>Across The World (The King and I AU)</b> - If y’all have ever heard of the broadway show “The King and I” it's literally about a woman traveling from England to be employed by the King of Thailand to be his many children’s teacher. However, the king is extremely bitter and expects too much of all his servants, until this teacher comes to his castle. They soon fall in love, but realize their love too late when the King becomes gravely ill. I saw this play when I was like 5 years old with my mom and it got me thinking about maybe doing an AU! </p><p><b>One Shot Book!</b>- This one is pretty self-explanatory haha! For this one y’all can request TharnType One shot’s that I will fulfill as request’s come in, or if there was something you wanted to see happen in ‘For The Rest of Our Lives’ that didn't happen, I can turn it into a one shot for y’all! I would also be willing to write one shot’s about Kamon and the new baby too! This is my favorite option because I really wanna bring y’all’s ideas to life!</p><p><b>Emperor’s Smile (The Untamed Mpreg Fic)</b> - Just as I am obsessed with TharnType, I am also obsessed with The Untamed! Wei Ying and Wang Ji make my heartache. I wanted to write something as if Wei Ying was actually the father of Yuan...even though that's been done a hundred times before already lol, I wanted to try my hand at it! </p><p><b>Watching You Fall (13 Years Untamed Fic) </b> - What happened after Wang Ji watched Wei Ying fall from that cliff...What happened in the 13 years Wang Ji waited for the love of his life to return…? The answer was simple. Raise his son.  (I will say writing anything having to do with The Untamed is going to really test my skills as a writer because I as always will analyze the characters for who they are to bring out their potential and analyzing Wang Ji is going to be so difficult XD)  </p><p>That's all the ideas I got for now! So like I said, you can comment on your choice and I will tally the answers in about 10 days! See you all then my loves! I hope you enjoy these ideas! </p><p>SEE YOU SOON I LOVE YOU ALL!!!</p><p>PS: OMG SIDE NOTE I FORGOT : THE PICTURE THAT HAS BEEN REPEATING ON MY INSTAGRAM FOR THE PAST 2 WEEKS OF GULF IN A YELLOW STRIPE SHIRT WITH A HAND ON HIS LOWER BELLY HAS ME CRYING.... SOBBING CRYING... SOBBING... I LITERALLY WAS LIKE THATS EXACTLY WHAT I WRITE RIGHT THERE 😭😭😭...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. UPDATE!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~~~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I know I said I would leave the poll open for seven days...but based on what y'all have been commenting, The one-shot book is far in the lead! I think so far in the lead that I think it's decided 😂 </p>
<p>SO if y'all really really want a one-shot book than I am going to leave this poll open for seven days just to keep to my word! but if you have a one-shot request then you can start commenting on this page for the one-shot book! I have a few rules though! </p>
<p>
  <b>Rules for the One-Shot book~~~~</b>
</p>
<p>1) I would greatly appericiate requests that are very detailed! Like if you want a specific moment to occur within the one-shot than do not be afraid to write it down! It gives me a little bit more insight into what y'all are thinking! </p>
<p>2) The one-shot must be THARNTYPE RELATED! (yes I have seen lots of BL's, but TharnType is the one i feel the most confident in understanding so for right now im limiting it to TharnType!)</p>
<p>3) You guys are free to request anything! However, I will say that Mpreg is usually what I focus on 😂😂 </p>
<p>4) If there was ANYTHING that y'all wanted to see in "In the Ocean's Shallow" or "Not By The Hour of The Moon" that did not happen, I can make it into a one-shot for you! </p>
<p>5) I am comfortable with writing minor smut. But I will not write smut with no plot, sorry :/</p>
<p>OTHER THAN THAT ENJOY! I CAN NOT WAIT TO START FILLING OUT REQUESTS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! </p>
<p>LOVE YOU ALL!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. PROMPT BOOK IS POSTED!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>YAYYY!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE PROMPT BOOK AS BEEN POSTED GO CHECK IT OUT!!!! THANK YOU AND SEE YOU SOON!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KUDOS AND COMMENTS TRULY MAKE MY WHOLE WORLD !!! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>